Forbidden Want
by jfryman
Summary: Would you be willing to do anything for the one you loved even if you were her teacher? A story based on how no matter what, love conquers all - even when things seem impossible. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Chance Encounter**** – BPOV**

I swear I was going to take care of my car. Jake had spent so much time on making it perfect for my birthday so here I was at Auto Zone trying to find new wiper blades. Mine barely worked and considering it rained ninety-five percent of the time I knew I needed new ones.

The clerks continued to stare at me while I pondered my decision. Not once had they offered any assistance – jackasses. So I was surprised when a sultry voice asked me if I needed any help.

I turned to face him, scared out of my mind. He had just broken my concentration and I was irritated because I figured it was one of the clerks – wrong.

I stared up at this beautiful green-eyed man who seemed to be smirking at me. Shit! I hadn't answered his question.

"Oh, um. No thanks I'm fine really."

He just watched me as I turned back around, tempted to put everything back and bolt straight for the door.

"Are you sure? Because I think I might have the answer to your wiper blade problem."

I glanced back up at him – cocky shit.

"Enlighten me," I mumbled.

He chuckled, "Well then I guess my first question would have to be what kind of car you drive. It is all about the car actually, not the blade."

I gawked at him – he was actually going to help me?

"It's out in the parking lot, it's the 1967 Pontiac Firebird."

He dropped his mouth and I had to snicker. Everyone did this about my car. I thought it was funny because all the guys in school had the same reaction. Little Bella Swan driving a muscle car – not only that but it was a classic muscle car. I was just glad it ran.

"You drive that beauty?"

I only nodded, "I have a friend who fixes up old cars. He gave this to me for my birthday last year. You might as well consider him my best friend because I have known him since Kindergarten."

He grabbed a set of wiper blades and handed them to me.

"You definitely want these then. These are the best out there and for a car like that…"

He trailed off and I simply took the blades, "Thanks!" I said walking towards the cash register.

I paid for them and bolted to my car, praying he wouldn't follow me out. I started the car – I could put them on later, or Jake could actually.

I backed out of my spot, not looking where I was going. I heard a very loud yell and I panicked, slamming on my brakes.

That yell sounded so familiar – almost as if I had heard it before. My heart was racing and I could feel the tears pour from my eyes. That was the yell my dad gave when my mother died. He had punched a hole in the wall and broken his hand.

Memories flooded back to me and I started to hyperventilate. I put the car in park and rested my head on the steering wheel. I tried to take deep breaths but it wasn't helping. Darkness started washing over me.

I heard my car door open and I fell hard onto the pavement, slipping straight through whoever's hands were trying to catch me. Blackness surrounded me.

***** EPOV *****

I stared at this angel in the hospital bed, refusing to leave her side. I had witnessed the entire thing and I knew my father would want to know what happened.

He walked into the room, "So Edward you witnessed this whole thing?"

I nodded shifting my weight then grimacing in pain. I decided to sit down.

"She was backing out of her parking spot and then froze when I yelled. When I pulled open her car door she fell straight to the pavement, hitting her head – hard."

"Why did you yell?"

"She drove over my foot!"

"You will need to get that looked at son."

"I know I know. I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

"I need to examine her so why don't you hobble down to x-ray and get that looked at."

I nodded and hopped out of the room. I knew it was broken – beyond broken. It hurt like hell but I was so worried about this angel who had stolen my heart after the first words she spoke to me.

And Fuck! She drove a 67 Firebird. It was the car of my dreams.

After I got my foot casted, I crutched my way towards her room. I could hear voices in the room so I stopped to listen.

"Bella, Bella sweetie are you okay?"

"I'm fine dad. Just a bump on the head."

"What the hell happened Bella?"

"I heard a scream and I had a panic attack. I don't know who opened my car door for me but they didn't catch me because I crashed onto the pavement – hence the bump."

"Oh sweetie. You have to get over this screaming thing. I should have never lost control that way when your mother died. You have to keep those memories under check Bella or you will end up here every time someone screams."

"I know dad. I'm working on it okay?"

"All right well Jake is out there waiting for you. I have to get back to work."

"Love you dad."

"Love you more kiddo."

I pretended to be crutching by when he walked out. He only smiled and nodded at me and I did the same. I then did a u-turn and went straight into her room.

"Are you all right?"

She stared up at me, flushing a deep red. She only nodded.

"I'm sorry I screamed. I didn't mean to cause you to have a panic attack."

"Why did you scream?"

"Well you kind of ran over my foot."

"Oh shit. I'm so sorry. I had no idea you were near my car."

"It was entirely my fault. I'm Edward by the way. Edward Cullen."

"Like as in the Cullen Incorporated Cullen?"

I nodded, "My brother just took over the company last month because my dad wanted to return to the hospital – he said that was where his heart always was."

She just nodded, "I'm Bella."

I held out my hand to her, "It is nice to meet you Bella."

She gripped it, "Nice to meet you too Edward."

Just then my father walked into the room and she dropped my hand quickly.

"Good to see you got that taken care of," he said nodding to my foot.

I smiled at him.

"Well Bella you are free to go. I do believe your dad left someone here to take you home?"

She nodded and he continued.

"Good. Just take some Tylenol before bed tonight and make sure you get plenty of sleep."

She nodded again, "Thank you."

She went to get up but stumbled and lost her balance. She fell straight into me.

I caught her upper arms, "You all right?"

She blushed, "I am always tripping over my own feet," she mumbled.

I nodded and let her arms go. My dad exited and she turned to get her things.

I knew it would be now or never, "Will I be seeing you again Bella?"

She shrugged, "Who knows. It is a small town."

She winked at me and left the room. My head started to spin. Did she really just wink at me? I had to sit down for a minute.

My dad came back in, "You all right son?"

I nodded. "Dad who was that?"

"Her name is Isabella Swan – police chief's daughter. By the looks of her medical record she makes frequent trips to the E.R."

I stood up and looked over his shoulder. I then found what I was looking for.

"Fuck," I muttered.

"You noticed that too huh? Yes she is only seventeen, which means – most likely – she will be in your senior English class next week."

"God I hope she chose to take Advanced English," I mumbled.

"Not likely. So I suggest you not push this any farther."

I nodded. I knew what he meant. But how could I not chase after her? She was everything and more. When I touched her, again, it was like an electric current running through me. I wanted so badly to taste those lips.

I drove him – thank god my left foot had been the one broken. I would feel lost without my car. I drove to the outskirts of town and pulled up to my house.

It was modest, but the inside was exquisite. I had an interior decorator for a mother and she was good. It was the perfect bachelor pad for a newly graduate college senior. I had accepted the job at Fork's High School as their senior English teacher and I was really looking forward to it – praying that Bella wasn't in my class list.

I was young and single. I had never really dated at Dartmouth. I never found that one special person. I wanted to date, but all the girls were so shallow and dreamless. They had rich parents and could have cared less about their education. I hated that. I wanted a woman who could stand her own academically.

I fell asleep dreaming of how her beautiful brown hair would feel against my skin. Her lips were so delicious and I couldn't help but to bring my hand to my hardened cock.

It was pathetic. I was a grown man of twenty-three and still a freaking virgin. I stroked myself up and down, mumbling her name over and over. I rolled out of bed and turned on a hot shower. I wrapped a trash bag around my cast and stepped in.

I sat there rubbing myself down with soap until my hand found my shaft again. I imagined Bella's tight pussy being wrapped around me and I couldn't contain myself. I stood up and pumped harder.

"Oh fuck Bella you are so tight. Cum for me baby girl."

I squirted my load against the shower wall and sat back down, letting my head fall back. I was disgusting. I rinsed off and climbed back into bed falling fast asleep.

***** BPOV *****

I couldn't get him out of my head. Jake drove me home and he was all I thought about. I had broken his foot – that made me laugh but I felt sorry at the same time.

He was a freaking Cullen… which meant he was loaded. He was gorgeous and kind and he had helped me even when those stupid clerks didn't.

"You okay Belly?" Jake said interrupted my thoughts.

I loved and hated how he called me by my old nickname.

"Fine Jakey. Just thinking actually. I am pretty tired though so can we just get home so I can crawl in to my bed?"

"Not a problem. We are almost there anyway."

I nodded and rested my head against the seat.

"I will put on your new blades before I leave okay?"

I nodded again, "Sounds great. Thanks."

When I got home I headed straight for the shower. I stepped into the steamy water and just let it hit my back. My muscles relaxed and my headache faded.

I was soon visualizing Edward standing with me. He pushed me up against the shower wall and his sweet breath washed over my face.

"_Just relax love. I want to make you feel good."_

I sighed and let him rub his fingers over my breasts. I pinched and twisted my nipples like I wanted him to do. I slid one hand down my body and inserted a finger. I let out a small moan.

"Oh Edward."

Two fingers were now inside me working fast and hard. My other hand was still on one of my breasts squeezing the nipple. I let my thumb work my clit ad I inserted a third finger. I bucked against myself.

"_You are so lovely Bella. Cum for me my love."_

I let myself go, letting a rather large moan escape my lips. Fuck that felt good. I hated to admit it but still being a virgin had its benefits – sometimes.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel tightly around me. I ran a comb through my hair and went to go to my room when I ran into Jake.

"Sorry Bella. Just wanted to let you know that your new blades are on. I will see you on Monday all right?"

I smiled at him, "Thanks Jake. See ya Monday."

I walked into my room and shut the door. It was Friday, which meant two more days and I started my senior year of high school – yippee freaking doo-dah.

I fell asleep thinking of him again. I wanted to taste those perfect lips and get lost in those deep green eyes. If I only knew I would see him again – and then I prayed that I would.

Monday morning came faster than I wanted it too. I dressed in a simple pair of skinny jeans and dressy dark blue camisole. It was weird for me to wear it to school but I was a senior damn it. I straightened my hair and applied some mascara – I hated foundation.

I flopped down the steps and found my flip flops – perfect and they matched. I think Alice would be slightly proud of me.

My dad about spit his cereal out, "Morning kid."

"Hey dad. Everything okay?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing? Aren't you usually in hoodies and sweat pants?"

I laughed, "I'm a senior now dad. I can dress up a little bit don't you think?"

He nodded and finished his breakfast. I chugged my orange juice and kissed him on the cheek.

"I have to pick up Alice. Love you."

I skipped out the door, actually excited for the first day of school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Are You Kidding Me?**** – BPOV**

Alice slid into my car, "Morning Bella."

I looked over at her, "You all right there Al?"

She nodded and stared at me, "What are you wearing?"

"You don't like it?"

"You're showing cleavage! You Isabella Swan!"

"What can I say, maybe I'll me my prince charming today?" I had no idea how much those words were going to come back and bite me in the ass.

She snorted, "I love that color on you. We need to get you dressing in blue more often."

I nodded, "Sure."

"Are you agreeing to come shopping with me?"

"Who knows," I muttered.

Alice about choked on the water she just swallowed.

"Who are you and what have you done with Isabella?"

I laughed, "Well maybe that bump on the head did me some good?" Or after in the shower maybe?

"I guess so."

I pulled into my usual parking spot and we both got out. Jake was at my side immediately.

"Morning Jake," Alice called.

He just stared at me too, "Bella?"

I smiled at him, "Morning Jake."

"You look great, weird, but great."

"Thanks Jake."

"Sorry Belly I'm just not used to seeing you in anything but a hoodie and pair of sweatpants."

I started to walk towards the school. There were a lot of eyes on me but I didn't care anymore. I went straight to my locker and opened it throwing my light-weight jacket off. I think I heard a few whistles.

Jake and Alice were standing on both sides of me.

"Damn Bella, who knew you could be sexy?" Alice mumbled.

I glared at her and she smiled, "Sorry. But when have you ever dressed like this?"

"I'm turning a new leaf," I muttered.

"I'd say."

I turned to Jake, "Come on Jake. I can wear the sweatpants and hoodie tomorrow if you want?"

He shook his head, "You look great Bella. Don't change your look for me."

I wrapped my arms around both of them.

"You two are the best."

I turned back around and shut my locker. I raced to homeroom and got here just before the bell rang. Alice and I took our seats in the back of the room.

"So have you heard about our new English teacher?" Alice asked.

I shook my head, "What happened to Ms. Mitton?"

"She retired. Apparently we have some hunk – straight from college. Graduated from Dartmouth!"

I nodded, "Cool."

She slapped me on the arm, "Cool? Seriously Bella? I heard he is drop dead sexy!"

I giggle at her, I knew what she was thinking.

"That's illegal Alice."

The bell rang, "I have English right before lunch so I will dish to you then."

We stood up and went to Spanish together. Our morning was much the same but I got stuck with biology before lunch where she got English. Then when I had gym she had biology and finally I had English when she had gym – ugh.

We split right before lunch and I went to my dreaded biology. I sighed in relief when I saw Jake. I sat down next to him.

"I'm so glad you have bio this period Jake."

He smiled at me, "Ditto Belly."

I could hear Jessica and Lauren gossiping about the new English teacher in front of us.

"He told our class that he broke it mountain climbing with his brother."

"I know. He is so sexy. I wish I was eighteen."

I laughed at them – typical senior girls swooning over the new meat.

Class was started and thankfully Jake and I were going to be lab partners. Class ended early and we stood to meet Alice at lunch.

"Have you had English yet Jake?"

"Yeah just last period. He seems really cool and laid back." He handed the syllabus to me and I snorted.

"I've already read all these," I mumbled.

It was definitely going to be another boring English class this year.

"Good then you can help me when it comes time to write the papers," Jake muttered.

I wrapped my arm around his waist, "You are not copying, but I will help you."

He snaked his arm around my waist and we walked into lunch like that. Alice spotted us immediately and waved us over.

I barely got the chance to sit down.

"Oh my gosh. Isabella he is so amazing. His voice purrs at you and his smile makes you want to faint."

I laughed, "Go get 'em Alice."

She frowned at me, "You know my birthday isn't until summer."

I laughed even harder and Jake joined in. She pouted at us.

Lunch went by quickly and off to gym I went – once again Jake was my savior.

We didn't have to dress down and I was so thankful for that. We would be starting volleyball tomorrow and I flinched at the pain I would be inflicting on people. It would be best if I just stayed in the corner and kept my hands tucked behind my back.

Jake walked me to English, "I'll be on your team Belly. I won't let you hurt anyone – including yourself."

I threw my arms around him, "Thanks Jakey. You are my absolute bestest friend."

"You know it," he said winking as he walked away.

I heard a strange sound and turned around to a familiar pair of green eyes.

"Good afternoon Bella."

I stared at him. My memory didn't do him justice. He was perfect, even on the crutches.

"How's the foot?" I crossed my arms under my breasts.

He snickered, "Been better. I hope you don't mind that I told everyone that I broke it mountain climbing with my brother. Makes it easier than saying one of your fellow classmates ran over it with her car."

I laughed at him, "Yea I guess so. No I don't mind. Speaking of my car – that was my friend who built it for me that just left."

"Oh Jake. He's in my fourth period class."

"He's my best friend. He promised to save me tomorrow in gym."

He nodded, "Well the bell is about to ring…"

I took his hint and headed into class as he crutched in behind me. I couldn't help but have the feeling that he was checking me out the entire time.

***** EPOV *****

"All right settle down. I realize you are seniors and it is the end of the day."

I couldn't help but glance at her. She was leaning over her desk doodling in her notebook. Her hair was off to one side and I could see her beautiful shoulders and collarbone. I let my eyes drift further down – holy shit I could see down her shirt. I wonder if she was aware?

"I'm Mr. Cullen and I expect to be addressed as such, got it?" I passed out the syllabi.

"These are the books we will be reading and the deadlines for all your paper and projects. Your midterm will count as one-fourth of you first semester grade so I suggest you think wisely about what you will be doing. As seniors, those of you with A's won't have to do the final project, but those of you with B's on down I will expect a final project from – that is unless you don't want to graduate."

I glanced at her again. She was highlighting her syllabus and jotting down notes – fuck she was perfect.

I lightened my tone, "Okay that is over with. Most of you are now wondering what is with the cast, am I right?"

She didn't look up but I saw the lovely blush in her cheeks.

"My younger brother is an avid mountain climber. He decided that I needed to come with him and low and behold this little beauty."

I glanced at her again and this time she was looking at me. She bit her lower lip and winked at me. I wanted to attack her right then.

I lost my train of thought so I sat on the edge of my desk, "I graduated from Dartmouth just last spring and I decided to move to Forks because as most of you are aware – my father was the head of a multi-billion dollar company which has been recently handed down to my older brother."

I cut with the personal stuff and got down to business. I decided to begin with Jane Austin's Pride and Prejudice because not only was it my favorite book but it was a classic and these high school student's nowadays had no idea what classic meant – although I figured one did.

The bell rang and she stood, hesitantly. There was a flock of girls at my desk asking me all kinds of mundane questions and I dismissed them off. When the room was clear she approached me.

"Nice fan club," she muttered.

I chuckled, "You should have been here second period. I was all but mauled by two senior girls named Jessica and Lauren."

"Figures. They are the school sluts."

I was shocked she would say such a thing. She immediately blushed at my silence.

"I'll take note of that, thank you."

She leaned down on my desk, giving me full view of looking down her shirt again. I concentrated on her eyes.

"So I was wondering if I could negotiate some of the books on your syllabus?"

"You looking for a handout Miss Swan?"

She shook her head, "I've read all of them already. I'd kind of like a challenge if you don't mind Mr. Cullen?"

She bit down on her lower lip again. I wanted to ravage her on my desk.

"Prove it to me then," I said standing – giving her full view of my erection in my dress pants.

She glanced down and blushed. She leaned off my desk and folded her arms under her breasts – pushing them up. Holy hell I was about to lose it.

"Excuse me?"

"Prove it to me Bella. I will judge your first paper and if you prove that you are worthy of choosing your own books, then I will let you. But it had better be one heck of a paper. I don't give out A's easily."

She started to walk out of the room, "Well then I guess I had better get started if I need to prove myself to you."

She winked and walked out again. She was going to be the death of me.

That night I took a nice hot shower, thinking of her again. This was getting unhealthy but she was all I could think about. I imagined her running her hands up and down my body.

"_Make me yours Mr. Cullen."_

I fisted myself harder until I collapsed. That night was the first night I dreamt of Isabella Swan. She was curled into my chest and we laid there naked – kissing and exploring one another's bodies.

***** BPOV *****

I didn't know how but I was determined to prove to him that I was worthy of making my own choices because I knew exactly what books I was going to choose. I started on my paper and finished it just before one in the morning. I hadn't exactly planned on finishing it in one night but I was too keyed up to fall asleep.

I was exhausted now – idiot. I was going to have dark circles under my eyes.

That night I laid in my bed on the verge of passing out and I thought of him. I was curled up on his chest and we were naked in his bed. I kissed and licked his entire body as he did mine. We had just gotten out of a very long shower and I fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning the sun was out – freaking shocking. I dressed in a pair of capris and a simple button down short-sleeved silky shirt. I usually buttoned it all the way up because of the way it was cut, but I decided to only button a few of the buttons, letting my creamy colored skin show through on my chest as well as my abdomen.

I threw on a pair of tennis shoes and kissed my dad good-bye, with my jacket already on mind you. I wasn't picking Alice up this morning because I had a plan to hatch out. I was going to do my damnest to seduce Mr. Cullen.

I arrived earlier than half the staff. I was hoping he would be in his office. I knocked lightly on his door.

"Come in," he called. Fuck his voice was enough to make me wet.

I opened it slightly and looked in, "I hope I'm not disturbing you Mr. Cullen but I finished my paper and was wondering if we could talk about that proposition you offered me?"

He nodded and I slipped in and shut the door, locking it quickly.

I sat in a chair in front of his desk, "I just had to get it done right away. I needed to prove myself to you."

He simply held out his hand and I gave him the paper. He read it quietly, smiling occasionally. He eventually closed his eyes and just sat there.

He nibbled on his lower lip and then licked it. Fuck I wanted to straddle him in his chair.

"Well Bella. What were you thinking of changing your selections to?"

My eyes lit up. My plan was in full swing.

I handed him my pre-made list and he smirked at me.

"Expected this did we?"

I shook my head, "Only hoping." He read the list. I knew what I had put on there would attract his attention.

I thought about my selections: #1 - Outlander by Diana Gabaldon, #2 - Dream Man by Linda Howard, #3 - It Had to Be You by Susan Elizabeth Phillips, #4 - Knight in Shining Armor by Jude Devereaux and #5 - Flowers from the Storm by Laura Kinsale.

He swallowed – hard. Then he signed the paper and handed it back to me. "We will need to meet weekly about what your papers and projects are going to be on."

I smiled at him, "Not a problem Mr. Cullen. Say Friday's after school?"

"I won't be keeping you from your friends, will I?"

"Oh they know me Mr. Cullen. School comes first."

I stood up and left his office. I couldn't believe I had pulled it off. I was going to make him want me so bad that his erection yesterday would only be the beginning.

I skipped to my locker, not surprised at all to see Jake and Alice already waiting for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – A Broken Heart ****– EPOV**

Her paper was freaking brilliant. I had never once read something that was so full of passion and truth. I had to cave to her – shit.

She handed me her list and I about jizzed in my pants. Every single one was a romance novel full of love and lust. I read the titles over and over. She was testing me and I had to control myself. I could lose my job over this angel.

When she left my office I had to relieve myself. I made sure the door was locked and I pulled out my extremely hard cock. I imagined her coming back in and catching me in the act.

"_Let me help you with that Mr. Cullen."_

Her sweet lips sucked me up and down. She freaking deep-throated me and I lost it. I felt immediately ashamed that I would do this at my place of work. It was bad enough at home in my bed let alone here at school. I decided right then and there that I would have to give her the cold shoulder. It was the only way I would be able to get through this year.

That afternoon I dreaded her arrival in my class. I knew it was going to be torture seeing her so confused at my new behavior towards her.

"Good afternoon Mr. Cullen," she murmured blushing vividly.

Stay strong man, "Please have a seat Ms. Swan."

She nodded and took a seat in the back of the class. Her big brown eyes looked up at me through her thick eyelashes as the bell rang.

I started my lecture making sure I never made eye contact with her. At the end of class I didn't stick around. I went straight to my office and packed my things. I breezed past her in the hallway on my crutches. I knew she was confused and hurt but I couldn't bring myself to look at her.

The rest of the week was even worse. She was always dressed so simple but it was enough to make my blood boil. I continued to ignore her though. It was hard but I was determined to keep my distance.

That all went out the window on Friday afternoon when we had our first meeting. What was I going to do?

"May I come in Mr. Cullen?"

"Please Isabella, sit down."

She crossed her legs, she was wearing a skirt today – which she didn't pull down when she sat down and crossing her legs made it ride up even further.

"So I was thinking that I could start off with…"

I cut her off, "I'm sorry I can't do this. You have earned my trust and I believe that no matter what project you do or paper you write will be perfect. Now if you will excuse me I have a date that I am late for."

I stood up, not willing to meet her eyes.

She stood as well, hesitantly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your date Mr. Cullen," she spat.

I could hear the pain in her voice as well as the tears.

I still couldn't look at her.

"I will hand in my paper just like everyone else on Tuesday," she said quietly as she left my office. It didn't take long for me to hear her sobbing as I sat back down.

"I am a fucking stupid liar," I muttered.

I went home, muttering to myself the whole way. I wish I had a date. I wanted Bella more than anything.

That night I managed to hand fuck myself on three different occasions – screaming out her name every time. I fell asleep miserable and lonely knowing damn well I had broken the heart of the only girl, woman, I had ever loved.

***** BPOV *****

I cried myself to sleep that night and every night for the next week. I went back to my sweats and hoodie on Monday and Alice and Jacob just stared at me. I refused to talk to them because I knew that I was just being stupid. He never cared about me and I had thrown myself at him foolishly.

To make matters worse I had to face him every single day. I knew my first paper had blown him away but to tell you the truth I wasn't in to writing about romance anymore.

I had completely taken a masochistic point of view on the first book. It was extremely opinionated and full of hate – I hope he would get my point.

On Wednesday I was at my lowest point. I refused to get out of bed and Alice had to drag me to school. She was setting up an intervention with me – I just knew it. We were in homeroom and she was staring at me.

"Bella please tell me what is going on?"

"I made a fool of myself Alice. I am an idiot."

"Can you elaborate on that at all?"

I told her everything – I spilled my guts and at the end I was crying again. She reached across the aisle and grabbed my hand.

"We can fix this."

I looked at her, "How?"

"Easy. Tell him how you feel?"

"Easier said than done Al."

"Wrong. It is simple actually. You are such a good writer. Poor your heart out to him."

I shook my head, "I kind of already did that in my last paper."

"You didn't?"

I nodded, "I did. I was a downright bitch."

She shrugged, "I bet he still loved it. You need to do this Bella. It is the only way."

"I can't Al. I just need to get through this school year then I can go off to college and forget all about Mr. Cullen."

She flinched at how I spoke his name but I didn't care. I knew she was right but I didn't want to write him anything just yet – I was still too pissed off.

The morning came and went and by the time gym was over I felt downright sick to my stomach. I slid into my seat in the back and kept my eyes down the entire class. The rest of the week followed much the same.

On Saturday Alice and I decided to go shopping. I needed to get my mind off things and having Alice stuff me in clothes was a good way to do just that.

"Bella you have to get that outfit. It is to die for!"

"When would I ever wear this Alice?" I moaned.

I looked at the ensemble she had me in. It was a beautiful knee length khaki skirt with a button down dark blue dress shirt. It was three-quarter length sleeved and it hugged me in all the right places.

"Oh come on Isabella! You need something to go out on dates in!"

I rolled my eyes, "Dates Schmates," I mumbled.

She giggled at me and threw me more clothes.

I groaned and went back into the dressing room. Four hours later I had a completely new wardrobe.

As we drove home Alice started babbling at me at top speed.

"So are you going to write him that letter or what? I mean come on you are Isabella Swan! He would be so lucky to have you. You know he is thinking about you right now. I bet her jerks off…"

I cut her off, "Enough Alice!"

She shrank in her seat, "Sorry. I just think you are going about this entirely the wrong way."

"I'm done with Edward Cullen. I don't want anything more to do with him. I will take his class and turn in my projects but don't expect any more from me."

Monday morning rolled around. I knew I would be getting my paper back today – great.

During gym I was a mess. Jake saved me on more than one occasion.

He walked me to English, "You okay Bella?"

I nodded, "Sorry I've been so distracted lately Jakey. It should all be better soon though. I promise."

He hugged me, "I hope so Belly. I miss you."

I kissed his cheek and then I heard his crutches coming towards us.

"See you later Jakey," I whispered again.

He tightened his arms around me, "That's my Belly."

He let go of me and I turned in the opposite direction so I wouldn't have to face him – ass. I walked into class.

I wasn't surprised when at the end of class he handed back our papers. He flipped mine over on my desk and continued to hop around the room. I didn't want to turn it over.

The bell rang and I glanced at it. In big bold letters written across the top – _See Me After Class_.

I sighed internally and packed my things slowly. I followed him into his office without saying a word.

He sat down and closed his eyes rubbing his temples. I was leaning against the door, refusing to sit down. I needed a quick escape in case things got bad.

"Would you mind telling me what that is Bella?"

"My paper Mr. Cullen?"

He nodded, "It was complete crap Bella. I think you missed the point of the entire book."

I shook my head, "I don't think I did. I think you missed the point of my entire paper."

He looked up at me – eyes blazing.

"Excuse me? Are you trying to tell me that I misinterpreted that crap you wrote?"

I nodded my head once, "Yes I am, because apparently you have never known what it feels like to have your heart broken. There was no way I was going to be able to write some sappy, lovey piece of shit when I felt like crawling in a hole and burying myself."

He glared at me and then he sighed resting his head in his hands.

"Actually I know exactly how you feel. But I am surprised at you Bella. Letting some stupid high school crush make you feel that way."

I felt a tear escape and I wiped it away quickly. I threw him my paper.

"That is the paper I turned in and that is the one I want you to grade. I'm not redoing it so I suggest that you try and find a grade for that crap I wrote," I said sarcastically.

I turned around and walked out of his office. I was ready for the F I knew I deserved but I didn't care. I was going to make it up to him in the next paper because I already had it written. It was dark and sinister but it was my best piece yet.

Tuesday was much the same. He handed me back my paper and I was surprised that he had given me a C. He was still an ass. I followed Jake home after school that day. We hung out in his garage while he worked on his newest hunk of junk.

"Hand me that wrench will you Belly?"

I smiled and tossed it at him.

"It's good to see you smiling again," he murmured.

"It's easy to smile around you Jakey."

He laughed, "Good to know."

He sat up from the cement floor and stared at me, "Could I ask you a question?"

"You know you can," I whispered.

"What has been with you lately?"

I sighed, "I just had my heart broken, that's all. I'm over it though."

"How can you be over it so quickly?"

"Because he never knew how I felt so it didn't matter anymore."

"You actually liked someone and you didn't tell them how you felt?"

"Well I'm not an open book Jake. I can't tell some people everything like you and Alice."

He smiled, "So who was the lucky fellow?"

I shook my head, "I'm sorry Jake I can't tell you that."

"But you told Alice didn't you?"

I shrugged, "That's different Jakey and you know it."

He laid back down and sighed, "You can trust me Bella. I promise I won't tell anyone anything."

I contemplated that for a moment and sighed.

"You promise you won't tell anyone?"

He held out his pinky for me. I knew this meant he was serious. The last secret we pinky promised he never told a soul.

"Well it's a long story."

He sat up, "I've got all the time in the world for you Bella."

"Well remember when you had to pick me up from the hospital?"

"Of course I do."

"Well the truth is that I ran over Mr. Cullen's foot with my car. He screamed and you know what that does to me. I was out cold. He didn't break his foot mountain climbing or whatever. I felt an immediate connection to him. He was at the hospital when I woke up."

He seemed to be concentrating so I continued.

"Well seeing him the first day of school was a complete shock for me, but not for him. I devised this stupid plan to try and seduce him – that was a joke. Anyway to make a long story short he broke my heart. He threw it away like a bad essay. I have been working on just trying to forget him but seeing him everyday makes that nearly impossible."

He just nodded when I finished.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Jakey. I think it would just be best if I decided to keep everything low key from now on."

"He's an idiot you know."

I gasped.

"Breaking your heart like that. You are like my sister Belly and I love you for that but he is a fucking idiot."

I smiled, "No I think I'm the idiot Jake,"

"Knock it off Bella. From the way you made it all sound – he wanted you to do that so he could break your heart. He doesn't know how fragile you are – what an amazing soul you have."

I felt a few tears roll down my cheeks.

"I mean it Bella. Anyone would be lucky enough to have you as their girlfriend. If we hadn't grown up together and if you weren't practically my sister, hell I would want you!"

I giggled at this. Jakey was my big brother – even though I was older.

The weekend went by quickly and Monday morning I felt like crap. I rolled out of bed and threw on the first thing my hands touched. I put my hair in a ponytail and went downstairs for breakfast.

"You okay there kiddo?" my dad asked.

I only nodded and sat down next to him letting my head thunk on the kitchen table.

"Ouch," I mumbled.

My dad just laughed at me, "Bella don't go in if you are sick."

I shook my head, "I'll be fine."

I got up and headed to my car. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge on my way out.

"Bye dad."

When I got to school I slumped over my steering wheel. I knew Alice or Jake would eventually find me.

"Bella get out of the car," Alice grumbled as she pulled on my arm.

I walked into school, Alice towing on my arm.

"You okay Belly?" Jake asked as I slid down my locker.

I nodded, "Just get me through this day guys okay?"

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Alice groaned to Jake.

I heard his crutches then and I wanted to be shoved into my locker. I slumped my head into my knees and pressed my hands against my ears – waiting for him to pass.

I could still hear Alice and Jake clear as day.

"Well I think I have a pretty good idea Alice," he said right as the crutching sound disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Disappointment**** – EPOV  
**Her paper was brilliant I had to admit it but she didn't deserve the A so I settled on a C. It was harsh but fair I guess.

She completely ignored me, as I her, the rest of the week.

That weekend I drove out to my parent's house. My brothers were both visiting and I needed to talk to them – they would understand, hopefully.

"Hey Eddie! It is so good to see you man!" Emmett bellowed.

He wrapped me into a bear-crushing hug.

"Hey Em, how's the merger and everything going?"

He nodded, "Not bad little brother. It is all going as well as can be expected."

"You like being the man in charge?"

He nodded again and smiled, "Love it. Well hey if it isn't our littlest brother."

Jasper tackled both of us to the ground – he was the youngest but the years of mountain climbing gave him one hell of an advantage.

"Shit Jazz, could you watch the foot?"

He laughed, "Sorry big brother, hey you never did tell us how you managed that one?"

I blushed deeply and they started to tickle me – yeah, two grown me and they were fucking tickling me.

They eventually let me up, only because I promised them I would fill them in on my little secret.

"Okay guys, so I need your help here."

"Oh no, Eddie has lover problems again," Emmett chuckled.

I punched him in the arm, "Dude quit! This is serious. I am in love but I broke her heart – kind of like how she broke my foot."

That caught their attention. They shut up and I told them everything about Bella.

"So you're really in love with one of your students?" Jasper asked.

I nodded, "It sucks Jazz. I just want to hold her in my arms and tell her everything is going to be all right, that I love her."

"You got it bad Eddie," Emmett whispered.

I nodded, "Don't I know it."

"Well when is she going to be eighteen?"

"Fuck Emmett I would lose my job!"

He just chuckled, "I bet she is gorgeous."

I nodded, "A true beauty – not fake in any way. And you should read her writing, holy hell it is enough to drive me mad."

Jasper slapped his hand on my shoulder, "Well you are doing the right thing by ignoring her. If you value your job then I would keep my distance."

"I'm trying, honestly I am, but I don't want to. I need her."

Jasper just shook his head and Emmett looked deep in thought.

"Hang in there brother. It will only get worse before it gets better."

"Thanks Em. I know it will."

All three of us went into the kitchen and started helping my mom with supper. The weekend went by too quickly for my liking, but it was time to get back to the grind.

I was running a little late on Monday morning and I actually got there at the same time as some of the students. I was going down the senior hallway towards my office when I saw her. She was crumbled on the floor in front of her locker.

My heart broke. She placed her hands over her ears when she heard my crutches. I kept my eyes forward and it was painstaking to go by her without saying hi. That was when I heard Jake.

"_Well I think I have a pretty good idea Alice."_

Oh shit. Did they know about us? Wait there was no us. I had done nothing illegal. I loved her but I hadn't acted on that at all. Then I was pissed. How could she tell them? Didn't she know that I could lose my job for shit like that?

I so badly wanted to talk to her, but I knew I couldn't. Jake and Alice in my morning classes gave me evil glares the entire time. Shit they knew all right, but why were they mad at me?

Jake met Alice outside my class before lunch.

"Hey I thought you had class with Bella before lunch?"

"I do. She said she had to go to her locker and I need to talk to you."

"What are we going to do Jake? She's miserable."

My heart sank – she was miserable because of me.

"This is just all so fucked up! Leave it up to Bella to love a freaking teacher."

She loved me?

"I know Al but we need to be strong for her. I would love to punch the fucker and tell him to wise up."

"Don't I wish," Alice mumbled. "I know it is illegal but I have never seen her like this over a guy – ever!"

"Me either Al, and I have been her best friend since Kindergarten. She is practically my sister."

Her friends wanted me to be with her? This didn't make any sense.

"I can't do this anymore!"

"Wait Alice where are you going?"

And then there she was – standing there in front of me. I crutched a few steps back and Jake was soon at her side.

"What are you doing Alice? We have to meet Bella for lunch."

He tried to pull her out of the room but she growled at him. He dropped her arm and took a step back. My guess was that he valued his balls.

I kept it casual, pretending I didn't just hear their entire conversation.

"Can I help you with something Alice?"

She nodded, "You are an absolute jerk do you know that?"

I stared at her.

"You have no idea how much you have hurt her. I realize you could lose your job over this but have a heart. You destroyed hers and now we have to pick up the pieces. I just wanted to let you know that I don't appreciate this at all. She is amazing and wonderful – you would be lucky if she decided to forgive you."

I was still in shock.

"You know that it just isn't possible Alice. I appreciate your concern but did you honestly think her heart was the only one broken in this process?"

For once she was quiet.

"So don't be so quick to assume that she isn't the only one dealing with this."

"You are a coward Mr. Cullen," Jake whispered.

I glared at him.

"I have known Bella all my life. Not once has she ever loved someone like this. Let's face it she is extremely inexperienced in the dating world but when Bella tells someone that she loves them, it isn't something you take for granted."

I shook my head and let it fall into my hands. I heard them leave and for once in my life I felt truly alone. I went home that night and cried myself to sleep.

She was perfect for me. Why oh why did I have to be her teacher?

Tuesday through Friday Bella wasn't at school. Alice handed in her paper for her on Friday and to tell you the truth I couldn't wait to read it.

***** BPOV *****

The flu finally overtook me Monday night. I called Alice and told her that I was running a fever and if she could get my homework for me. I wasn't mad at her and Jake for standing up for me to Edward. I felt so horrible anyway that I barely made it through his class.

I kept my head down the whole time trying my best to take deep breaths and not vomit all over the place.

Alice's voice kept running through my head so I did the stupidest thing I could think of – I wrote him a letter.

I worked on it Tuesday through Thursday. I was pouring my heart and soul out to him – I even wrote about my mom and how his scream reminded me of my father's when I accidentally drove over his foot. I was out of options and this was my final goodbye. Hopefully on Monday I would be able to forget him.

It was Thursday afternoon and I knew Al would just be getting out of school so I rang her cell.

"Hey Bella. You feeling better?"

"Almost Al. I actually only threw up twice today."

"Yuck, thanks for the details Bella. I have all your homework – would you like me to bring it over?"

"Sure thing. I actually need to talk to you about something anyway."

"I'll be over in five."

She jumped onto my bed when she got there.

"You aren't worried about getting sick are you?"

"Whatever Bella. Spill it."

She knew me too well.

"I wrote him a letter and I need your help delivering it."

She only nodded, smiling widely at me.

"If you could hand in my paper with your class and stick it in the middle of the pile or something?"

She nodded again holding out her hand, "No problem."

I gave her my heart and hoped she would deliver it safely.

That weekend I was on pins and needles the entire time. I finished all my homework and another romance novel for English. I was so ahead it was ridiculous.

Monday morning I walked into school with my head held high. I was going to get through this senior year without him.

***** EPOV *****

I was surprised to find Bella still absent on Friday. That night I pulled out all the papers and was secretly disappointed because I knew hers wouldn't be included.

Most of them were crap. It was like they hadn't read the book at all. I was surprised though by Alice and Jake. They wrote solid points with good arguments – they both deserved A's.

It fell out then – an envelope that was in the middle of my fifth period's class papers. I flipped it over to immediately recognize the handwriting on the front of it. It simply read – _Edward._

I tossed it aside, too scared to open it. I finished grading the fifth period stack and decided to go to bed. I took the letter with me. I laid down on my stomach and ripped it open.

_Edward – _

_You have no idea how hard this is for me to write. You have honestly ripped out my heart. I felt things with you in those first ten minutes of meeting that I have never felt in my entire seventeen years of life. You have to know something. That first encounter – well that was the first night that I dreamt of you and you have been in my dreams ever since._

_I give myself orgasms screaming your name wishing it was you that would take my virginity. Every day is torture seeing you sit up there on your desk knowing damn well how I make you feel. I want you too you know. I'm not stupid. I may be seventeen but I am not naïve. I have watched all your glances at me. The sighs you take when you think no one is looking – it feels like every single one is meant for me._

_When I first heard that scream I felt like my world had come crashing down on me. It was the exact sound my dad made when he put his fist through the wall when we found out my mom was dead. Now I want to hear you scream just my name Edward. I need to hear it._

_I understand if you find this inappropriate but I had to let you know how I felt. Monday I plan to come in as any other senior in high school. I will not hang on your every word now and I apologize for doing so these first few weeks. Let me go Edward. We both know that this is not something that can happen. I love you anyway – you will always hold my heart._

_ - Your Isabella_

I reread it several times and cried myself to sleep. I had lost her.

I slept through the entire weekend. I finished grading every paper, including hers. It was the best one she had written yet. She was so gifted when it came to writing.

Monday I was nervous. I was like a kid in a candy story the entire day. When the bell rang for my last class she was the first to walk in. I held out her paper for her.

"Well done Miss Swan."

She nodded and took her seat. She never looked up as I handed out the rest of the papers. When she did look at me it was like she was looking through me. Class ended and she was the first one out the door. She walked out with my heart too.

A month went by. Things were much the same. This Friday was homecoming and yippee skippee guess who was a chaperone at the dance?

I was such a schmuck.

I had brought my brother Jasper for good measure. He still looked like he was in high school – even though he was twenty.

"Nice dance big brother."

"Shut it Jazz."

"So is your Bella here yet?"

I shook my head, "She's not mine remember? She never will be, not if I value my job."

He started to look around the room and his eyes froze at the same time mine did. She walked in with Jake and Alice. She was wearing a deep blue knee-length dress. It was strapless and hugged her to perfection but flowed out slightly from the waist on down.

"Be still my heart," Jasper murmured.

"I told you she was beautiful," I whispered to him.

"Please tell me that your Bella isn't the one wearing the baby pink skin-tight dress?"

My eyes glanced to Alice and I chuckled.

"No but that is her best friend. Her name is Alice."

"She has my heart now and forever," he breathed.

"Go introduce yourself then."

I pushed him towards her. My eyes glanced back to Bella and hers locked on mine. She blushed deep red and I felt myself go hard. Fuck this was going to be a long night.

She danced almost the entire night with Jake. Her eyes would meet mine occasionally and each time had the same effect as the first. I was leaning against the far wall when Jasper found me.

"I am in love."

I laughed at him.

"You tell her who you are?"

"Just did. She said she needed to go talk to Bella."

I panicked. I could see them across the dance floor and they glanced at me. I let my eyes fall to the floor immediately.

Jasper stiffened next to me as Alice approached us.

"It was nice of you to bring along your brother Mr. Cullen."

I only nodded, wondering where Bella was.

"Jasper I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment?"

I glanced at him, "I need some fresh air man."

He nodded and I walked away. I stood outside the main entrance of the gym and took a deep breath. Surprisingly it wasn't raining out. I moved to the far edge of the front of the school and leaned against the wall. If you weren't paying attention no one would know you were even here.

It was a good ten minutes that I was out there by myself before I heard the gym door open and shut. I figured it was Jasper so I moved so he could see me. Bella stood before me, tears in her eyes.

"Did you read my letter Edward?"

I swallowed – hard.

"I did Bella and it's bullshit."

"I don't know what else you want from me?" she cried.

I pulled her towards me, "Fuck Bella I want you! I don't care anymore. You are the only one who holds my heart and I want to give it to you."

She pressed her lips to mine and I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her back with everything that I had.

She then started to hit me, over and over.

"I hate you, I fucking hate you. Don't touch me you ass."

My arms dropped and I took a step back. Alice and Jasper appeared suddenly, their eyes wide.

Bella clung to Alice and disappeared back into the gym. Jasper continued to stare at me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Lust**** – EPOV**

"What the hell Edward?"

"Hey she kissed me first – I just responded the way any man would."

He shook his head, "Alice thought this might happen. That was what she wanted to talk to me about. Bella is so in love with you but she keeps denying it like there is nothing going on. Just like you are. Did you know that she turned eighteen last month?"

My head snapped up, "She did?"

"That is why she wrote you that letter. She doesn't want you to lose your job."

"But I love her Jazz. I could care less about my job right now. She is it for me!"

"Then you need to go after her man. Stop with the ignoring shit and tell her how you feel."

That night my head swirled with the events from the evening. I had been dying for Bella to kiss me and when I responded she attacked me. It hurt to have her say those words because I loved her so much.

I had to take a shower – a nice hot shower. I needed to scream her name.

I stroked myself harder and harder not listening to my bathroom door open and close again.

"Oh fuck Bella. You feel so good."

"I'm glad."

My head snapped up. She was standing against my bathroom door in her matching underwear and panties – fucking lace to top it off.

"Bella?"

"Don't stop because of me Edward. Please keep going."

"I would much rather have you do it Isabella." What the fuck was I saying – was this real?

I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower wrapping myself in a towel. She blushed and took a few steps towards me.

"What exactly would you rather have me do Mr. Cullen?"

Oh hell!

"Well Miss Swan I think I would like to start by making you scream my name." I wrapped my arms around her, "I need to hear my name roll off those precious lips of yours."

She slid out of my embrace and shook her ass at me as she walked out to my bedroom. She unclasped her bra and let it fall to the ground.

"Fuck Bella."

"Touch me Edward. I want to scream your name."

I was over to her in a split second, towel on the floor. I grabbed her perfect little hips and picked her up off the floor. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I fell onto the bed.

"Oh Edward," she moaned.

I pressed my lips against hers.

"Fuck Bella. Your lips taste so good."

I pressed mine to hers again. Her hands tangled into my hair, securing her face to mine.

"Please, please, please Mr. Cullen," she moaned.

I kissed down her body, rubbing my palm against her damp underwear.

"I love how wet you are for me Isabella."

"You, only you Edward."

I nipped at her perky little nipples. God they were perfect. Her creamy breasts fit into my hands perfectly – like they were made for my hands.

I rolled and squeezed her nipples in between my fingers and she moaned again.

I continued to lick and kiss down her body. When I got to her hips I massaged them gently before slowly sliding off her underwear.

I licked her wet folds with my tongue, sucking lightly on her clit.

"Oh fuck. Edward!" she screamed.

I chuckled to myself and slid a finger in.

She bucked under me. I continued sucking as my finger worked in and out of her.

"You are so tight Bella. My cock will barely fit inside you."

She looked down at me and our eyes met, "I trust you," she breathed.

I slid in another finger and she clamped down and shuddered. That was fast.

"That's it love, cum for me. I want to taste you."

I brought my tongue back to her wet opening and slid it in.

"Holy. Fuck. Edward!" She screamed.

She screamed my name. I continued to prober her with my tongue until her sweet juices stopped flowing.

I licked my lips and sat up, staring down at her, "You taste like heaven Isabella."

She blushed deep red and grabbed my cock into her hand.

"My turn," she moaned.

I fell onto my back as she kissed down my abs.

"You are so fucking sexy."

She bit her bottom lip and looked at me nervously.

"You can do this love. Don't second guess what feels right."

She licked her lips and wrapped them around my shaft. She deep throated me immediately and I about lost it. I was already so close, thanks to my shower.

"Bella if you keep that up I won't last long."

"That's the point," she whispered.

"Fuck me," I muttered.

"Why Mr. Cullen what a mouth you have?"

"I must agree Miss Swan."

She smirked and deep throated me again. She sucked me top to bottom and nibbled slightly along the way. The way her tongue wrapped around my shaft was almost too much.

"Oh Bella. Almost there love."

She deep throated me a final time and I squirted my load into her mouth. She swallowed without a second gulp and sucked me off.

"Bella!" I screamed.

She crawled on top of me and pressed her body and lips to mine.

"Perfect," she murmured.

I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist, "I must agree. You don't know how long I've waited for someone like you."

She kissed me again.

"Make love to me Edward."

I rolled us over onto our sides, "Isabella. I'm much the same as you in the virginity department. I don't want to lose control and hurt you love. You mean too much to me."

I pressed my lips against hers. She smiled at me.

"Please Edward. I want you to be my first."

Holy hell!

"So do I Bella? I want to experience everything with you first."

I rolled on top of her and hovered above her.

"Please tell me if I hurt you in any way love."

She nodded and pressed her lips to mine, "We belong together."

I had myself positioned at her entrance. I was nervous as hell.

"Just do what you feel is right Edward."

I kissed her again and slowly – very slowly – slid myself into her. She groaned and her face flinched in pain. I froze, wanting to pull out but her words stopped me.

"Wait, please. Just give me a moment."

I don't know how long I waited for the okay. Her head finally nodded and she pressed her lips to mine again. I slid myself the rest of the way in and I was in utter heaven.

"Bella you feel so good love."

She nodded again and I began to slowly pump in and out of her.

"Oh Edward. Don't stop – please," she moaned.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and I wanted to ravage her so badly. She was so tight.

"Bella you are so tight. I want you so bad."

"Make me yours Edward. Make me scream your name."

That was when I lost it. I began going faster and faster. I didn't pummel myself into her like I so badly wanted to but I kept the pace up.

Her face showed pure ecstasy. I could feel her tightening around me.

"Cum with me Isabella. Scream my name as I scream yours."

She clamped down again, "Edward!"

I let loose, "Bella!"

I collapsed onto her and she wrapped her arms around me.

She kissed me passionately, "I think I'm in love with you Mr. Cullen."

I kissed her face over and over, "I know I'm in love with you Miss Swan."

_Beep, Beep Beep_.

My eyes snapped open, "Fucking Alarm," I muttered rolling over and turning it off. It was Saturday for crying out loud, why was it on? It had ruined my dream – it was so real and vivid that it made my head spin.

***** BPOV *****

"Why did I kiss him Alice?"

"Because you love him."

I rolled over in her bed. We had just woken up and it was Saturday. I was exhausted still from the events that transpired last night.

He had stared at me all night long, telling me only one thing – I am still in love with you even though you don't feel the same. The only problem I had was that I did feel the same.

"So you and Jasper seem to hit it off."

"He is taking me out to dinner tonight," she giggled.

"He seems great Al. I'm happy for you."

She rolled over to face me, "Get over yourself and call him."

I shook my head, "You know I can't do that Al."

"Well your moaning last night tells me otherwise."

I blushed. Damn sleep talking.

"It doesn't matter Al. He doesn't love me."

"Well the way he was holding you when you kissed him also tells me otherwise."

I blushed again. I don't know why I snapped at him. I couldn't believe he had actually kissed me back. I was ready for him to push me away and say the typical we can't do this crap. I sighed.

Everything remained much the same until the day before Thanksgiving Break. I had taken his midterm the day before and I knew that I hadn't done my best work. I was feeling shitty and I needed to talk to him about it.

It was Wednesday and there was a teacher work day at school. I parked next to his car and carefully entered the school. I was so nervous but I had to do this.

I knocked on his office door lightly, "Come in," he said.

I opened and shut the door before I looked at him.

"Mr. Cullen I need to talk to you about my midterm."

"Have a seat then Bella," he murmured.

I took a seat across from this desk and I played with the tear in my jeans.

"I didn't do my best and I was wondering if I could make it up with some extra credit or something."

He flipped through a stack of papers and tossed one of them to me.

"You gave me an A? But why? This wasn't my best work at all."

"On the contrary Bella I thought it was very good."

I stood up and walked over to him, "Why did you give me an A?"

He simply looked up at me, "Because you deserved it."

I threw my paper into his lap, "I didn't deserve an A and we both know it."

I was getting angry now. He stood to face me. I was looking straight at his chest – his cast long removed on his foot. He was wearing a simple pair of jeans and t-shirt that hugged every single muscle on his upper body. He was fucking sexy.

"Are you stating that I gave you an A because of what happened at Homecoming?"

I simply nodded, "You have to re-grade it. I didn't deserve an A."

I turned to walk out and he grabbed my wrist, "Bella…"

He voice was so full of pain. I felt the tears spilling over my eyelids.

"That was a mistake and you know it."

I barely got the words out. I slid my hand from his embrace and walked out of his office. I didn't get very far because I was overtaken by my emotions. I crumbled onto the floor in tears. I was a fucking idiot.

My self-pity party didn't last very long because there was a huge crash of noises coming from his office. I wiped my face and took a deep breath. I poked my head into his office.

There was nothing left on his desk. Everything was scattered everywhere and he sat there holding his head in his hands. He was crying – more like sobbing.

My heart broke and I didn't have the courage to just leave him like that. He didn't hear me come in this time. I mustered all the strength I had.

I reached out and took his face into his hands and then I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. He pulled me into his lap. I straddled his waist in his office chair and he wrapped his arms around me.

He pressed his lips to mine and my hands flew into his hair. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled. He let out a soft moan as he continued to kiss me.

When we pulled apart I wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough to do this Edward. I can't keep ignoring you and this feels so right but it is also wrong."

He nodded and let his head rest against my forehead.

"I can't ignore my feelings for you anymore Isabella. When you left my office a moment ago I couldn't stand it. You took my heart with you when you shut the door and I thought I had lost you."

I pressed my lips to his again and he rolled his hips into mine.

"This is how you make me feel Bella. I spend every night wishing I could hold you in my arms."

I melted into his chest.

"What do we do Edward? I can't have you lose your job over me."

He cupped my face in his hands. It felt like it belonged there. When his skin touched mine electricity shot through me. I felt things I had never felt before and there were butterflies in my stomach. I wanted him to touch me everywhere.

"I can't ignore you any more Bella. We'll figure something out."

His eyes smoldered at me. I stood up and he hesitantly let me go.

"I'm sorry Edward. I shouldn't have done this. I simply came to talk to you about my midterm grade. I will keep my emotions in check from now on."

I bolted from his office and to my car. I needed Alice and fast.

I didn't even knock as I ran into her bedroom. Her and Jasper were lying on her bed staring at one another – fully clothed – thank god.

"Al," I sobbed crumpling to the floor. "I've done something so stupid."

Her arms were around me immediately and she guided me to the bed. She let me cry on her shoulder. After few minutes I was able to sit back and look at her. Jasper looked concerned.

"Okay so what exactly did you do then Bella?"

I gave her a look, "I went to talk to him about my midterm because I knew I hadn't done well. He gave me an A and I lost it. We argued and I stormed out of his office." I sighed. "Then I was stupid enough to go back in when I heard an extremely loud crash from his office."

I looked at her and she knew the rest without me having to say a word.

"Oh my gosh Bella. Why did you leave him then? After you had just kissed? Do you realize that you just broke his heart again?"

I nodded, "I couldn't help it Al! We can't be together!"

"Why not?" Jasper interrupted.

I looked at him, "Because he is my teacher!"

"That didn't stop you from making out in his office ten minutes ago!"

I cringed. He was so right. Alice grabbed my hands.

"I'm scared Al. I love him so much."

She pulled me into her arms.

"You have to get over this fear of losing him. He is not your mother."

I began to sob again. She was so right. He wasn't my mother but that still scared me because I loved her and she left me, would he do the same?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – The Truth Comes Out**** – EPOV**

She fucking left me. I picked up my office and went home. I couldn't sit there all day when I had just made out with her in my chair. She was really good at getting close then pulling away.

I was lying on my bed and I decided to call Jasper. No doubt he was with Alice, but I needed to talk to him.

"I figured you'd call me eventually," Jasper said answering on the first ring.

What the hell was he talking about?

"Hello to you too little brother."

He chuckled, "When are you going to learn to keep what you've got? You just let her walk out – you didn't go after her. If you love her so much you need to learn to stand up for her."

"You're with Alice aren't you and Bella is there?"

"You better believe it. She is a hot-right mess right now. Alice is trying to calm her down."

"She fucking left me Jazz. We made out like teenagers then she just left me."

"And you didn't go after her. Don't you realize why she is doing this?"

"Because she is good at fucking with my heart?"

"No you idiot. She loved her mother so much and she just left her and her dad. She fucking committed suicide after telling Bella that she loved her and she would be right back. Bella was the one that found her Edward. So yea I would say she is good at getting close then pulling away because she is afraid that you will leave her too."

My heart sank, "Jazz I had no idea."

"I know you didn't but at least you know now why she does was she does. She is afraid to get close to you because if you leave her I think she will self-destruct."

"Thanks man. I guess I just need to prove to her that I am in love with her and that I won't leave her."

"I'd say that is about right."

"I'll see you at Thanksgiving Dinner."

"Bye Edward."

I shut my cell and began writing. I needed to pour my heart out to her like she did to me. There were only two weeks of school in between now and Christmas, not including finals. I wrote her exactly eleven little notes professing my love and undying devotion to her.

Thanksgiving was a bore because Jasper decided to not tell out family about Alice – good move on his part considering her met her at the homecoming dance and she was still seventeen.

We had a nice long family talk about Emmett and company and how things were going. My dad seemed so relieved to not have to worry about all of it anymore. He loved what he was doing at the hospital. My mom was busy redoing a house in Port Angeles so that was also keeping her busy.

Monday morning came way too fast but I was ready for it. I slipped my first note into her locker and I considered doing it that way every day but I wanted to keep her in suspense of when she would get it.

I reread the first one before I put it in – _Isabella, you might think that is wrong but it isn't. I need you as much as you need me. Put your trust in me my love. I'll be waiting for you when you're ready. – E_

She smiled at me when she came into English. I hadn't seen that smile in so long and it suddenly made me feel like I could do this. We had been fighting against one another for three months and I couldn't do it anymore.

Class was over quickly and she was the first one to leave, but the smile was still on her face.

Day two – _Isabella, listen to the truth in my words when I say that I have loved you since the first day I met you. I wouldn't want anyone else to run over my foot. – E_

I slid that one in when I handed back her midterm with the same A still on the front cover. She blushed and shoved it in her pocket as she flipped through her paper like everyone else.

Day three – _I know what you mom did to you but you can trust me when I say that I will never leave you. You are it for me and I miss your lips. – E_

This one was a little trickier. I don't know how I managed it but I had it taped under her desk and she found it at the beginning of class. I watched her wipe a tear away and she sighed and smiled at me.

Day four – _Isabella, I am going to prove myself to you. I need you in my life. – E_

I was bold with this one. I handed out an assignment and let it fall onto her desk when I handed her individualized final outline. She didn't read it until the end of class. Right before the bell rang I watched her eyes light up and she bit down on her lower lip – fuck I wanted to do that.

Day five – _I want to spend my nights holding you close to my body. You have no idea the feeling I get when your skin is against mine. – E_

It was Friday. I slid this one in her locker because I wanted her to think about it all day long. I was surprised when she wasn't in class that afternoon. Maybe my note was a little too bold for her liking. Just before the bell rang Alice appeared in the doorway and handed me a paper.

"I'm sorry I forgot to hand this in during class Mr. Cullen."

I took it from her and nodded, "That's all right Alice. Thank you for being responsible enough to hand it in now."

She winked at me before she left. Before I had the chance to look at it I slid it in the stack of the fifth period papers. Alice had already handed her paper in so I knew exactly what it was.

That night when I got home I pulled it out immediately.

_Edward – Your note today put me in a tizzy. I want to spend all night in your arms as well. I'm sorry I missed class but I had a dentist appointment. I'm also sorry that I didn't turn in my paper. I will give it to you first thing Monday morning._

_I have thought a lot about your words. I do trust you. My mother hurt me in ways that I can't even describe. She has tainted the way I feel about people. I think that is why Jake told you, "When Bella tells someone that she loves them, it isn't something you take for granted." He knows me so well and it is true in so many ways. She fucking left me and I can't handle another loss like that._

_I spend every night moaning your name and I look forward to the day that you get to hear it. – B_

I reread the last sentence about fifteen times. She did love me. I wanted to call her – I had to. I picked up my phone and started dialing when my front doorbell rang. What? I wasn't expecting anyone.

I flew downstairs. I didn't even put a shirt on. I figured it was Jasper.

I opened the front door and she peered up at me through her thick eyelashes. She was soaked head to toe and shivering.

"Bella, what are you doing here? Get inside before you catch pneumonia."

I pulled her in the front door and peeled off her dripping wet jacket. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"I'm sorry but I just had to give you my paper. I didn't want it to be late."

She handed it to me and I threw it to the floor. I reached my arms out and cupped her face.

"You must be freezing. Let's get you in some warmer clothes."

She nodded and I led her upstairs. I pulled out some comfy sweats and matching hoodie for her and left her in my room – shit the letter was still lying on the bed.

I waited – not very patiently – outside the door. I heard the lock click and I knew she was finished but she didn't open the door to let me in. I went to my kitchen and made her some hot chocolate.

I knocked and opened my bedroom door, "Bella I made you some hot chocolate."

She was sitting on the edge of my bed, her letter to me in her hands. She looked up at me and stood, letting the letter drop to the floor. I went to her and handed her the mug.

She took a sip and I so badly wanted to be that mug.

"Feeling a little warmer?"

She nodded and sat back down, this time scooting so she was in the middle of my bed. Holy hell Isabella was really here and she was on my bed, in my clothes.

I picked up her letter and reread the last line again.

"I also look forward to that day Isabella. Hearing you moan my name is something I have only dreamed about since the first day I met you."

She blushed and took another sip of her hot chocolate.

"This is really good you know," she mumbled.

I sat down across from her, "Why did you come here tonight?"

"I told you I didn't want my paper to be late."

I shook my head at her, "Bull."

She blushed and finished her drink, setting the cup on the end table closest to her. She tucked her hair behind her ears and folded her hands into her lap.

"I didn't get to see you today. I like seeing you every day. It makes me feel good."

I sighed and laid down on my back, folding my hands behind my head.

"I like seeing you too Bella. It was torture to not see you in class this afternoon."

I didn't have to look at her to know she was blushing. I felt the bed shift slightly and before I knew it she was straddling me, looking straight into my eyes.

"Prove it to me already. Prove how much you missed me."

Her deep brown eyes smoldered at me. She looked amazing in my baggy sweatpants and hoodie.

I reached for her face and pulled her lips to mine. Electricity shot through me and I couldn't contain my lust for her any longer.

I rolled us over and hovered above her. I pressed my lips to hers again and she moaned when I rolled my hips into hers. I let my hands slid up her stomach. Her skin was so soft and warm.

"You feel so good Bella," I mumbled against her lips.

"Don't stop Edward. Please don't stop."

I let my hands slide higher. Shit she wasn't wearing a bra. Her perky little breasts fit perfectly in my palms. She moaned as I grazed her nipples with my thumbs. She arched up throwing her chest into my hands.

"Fuck Bella."

She giggled and started to rub my back up and down. I felt her hands fiddle with the waist band of my sweats. She immediately stopped when she shivered.

"Are you all right Isabella?"

She shivered again, "I guess I'm just still cold."

"Would you like to take a shower?"

She froze and blushed deeply.

"Well I meant if you need to warm up you can just take a shower. I don't mind."

She continued to blush, "I would love a shower… with you."

I slid off her and sat up. I noticed her clothes still on the floor – soaked.

"How about you jump in and let me get your wet clothes in the dryer for you?"

She nodded, "If you don't want to take a shower with me that is fine."

I shook my head, "No, no. It's not that. I just thought I should get your clothes dry for you."

She stood up and led me into the bathroom.

"Please take a shower with me Edward," she murmured.

I nodded, "I will I promise. You get in and I will be right back."

She nodded and peeled off my hoodie. I stared at her. I wrapped my arms around her.

"You are unbelievably gorgeous, you know that right?"

She shook her head and I pressed my lips against hers.

"You are beautiful Isabella. I will be right back, okay?"

I turned on the water for her and fled from the bathroom. I grabbed her clothes and bolted downstairs. Once I had her clothes in the dryer I grabbed her bag. I turned off all the lights, locked all my doors and unplugged the main jack to the telephone.

When I got back to my room I found her cell and mine and turned them off. I think I was being paranoid but no one was going to ruin this moment for us. I dug through her book bag and found more clothes as well as things she needed for a shower. I chuckled to myself – she planned this.

I stepped back into the bathroom and stripped my clothes off. I had her shampoo and body wash in my hands as I got into the shower behind her.

"Guilty as charged," I murmured staring at the water pouring down her back.

She turned around to face me and I about dropped her shower items. She giggled and grabbed them from me.

"Alice was being hopeful," she whispered.

"Alice?"

She nodded, "Her and Jasper were the ones that dropped me off."

My jaw dropped, "My brother was involved in this too?"

She nodded and blushed.

"They want this as much as we do I guess."

I wrapped my arms around her and she pressed her entire body against mine. She placed her head on my shoulder.

"What about your father Bella? I really don't want the Chief of Police showing up at my house."

She laughed, "He is out of town for the weekend."

I cupped her face in my hands, "I am going to spend the entire weekend making you feel so beautiful Isabella. It is going to be all about you."

I pressed my lips to hers and held her close to me. She let a small moan escape her lips. I felt my cock twitch towards her body. I turned her around and gathered some of her body wash in my hands. I rubbed it down the front of her body, letting my fingers run along the sides of her breasts, then up and over them.

I rolled her nipples in between my fingers and she moaned again. I let my left hand slide down her body until I found her clit. I pinched it slightly and she wiggled in my hands.

"Oh Edward, don't stop. Please."

I let my right hand move from her breast and I grabbed the shower head from its hanger. I changed the setting and let it cascade down her body. I ran it over her breasts and down her stomach. I then positioned it so that it hit her at her most intimate spot. She writhed in ecstasy as I continued to rub her clit and pleasure her with the shower head.

"I'm so close Edward. Oh… faster!"

I changed the setting of the shower head so that it was a more intense flow from the center. She immediately bucked against my hand and she shuddered.

"That's it Bella. Cum for me."

She let her head fall back on my shoulder as I moved the shower head back to its holder and rubbed the front of her body up and down with my hands.

"That was incredible," she whispered.

She turned to face me and pressed her lips along my jaw.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen."

I tightened my grip on her and my cock twitched again. Her hands slid down the front of my body until she reached my hardened shaft. She stroked it gently and I moaned.

"Oh Isabella. You have no idea how good that feels."

She kissed my chest, "This weekend doesn't have to be all about me you know?"

I nodded and let her hand grip my cock. She pumped it quickly and hard. I wasn't going to last long.

"Seeing you cum like that love has made me on the edge of losing it."

She pressed her lips to mine, "Then lose it."

She squeezed me harder and pumped faster and I moaned her name loudly as I squirted my load against the shower wall.

"You are beautiful," she whispered blushing.

I cupped her face into my hands, "Do you have any idea how long I have waited for you?"

"I know I've waited three months to do this," she mumbled.

"That's not what I meant Isabella. I meant I've waited my entire life for someone like you. Someone who I knew wouldn't just take my love and throw it away." I kissed her lips, "Someone who I wanted to give myself entirely to for the first time."

She shook her head, "It's not possible. The way you look and hold yourself. There is no way you haven't been in love like this before. There is no way you can still be a virgin… like me…"

I took a deep breath and my heart started to flutter.

"It's true love. I've waited because I couldn't find what I was looking for. I knew my soul belonged to you the moment I saw you."

"Oh Edward," she moaned. She pressed her lips to mine and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. We finished our shower and I carried her to my bed.

"Are you sure Bella?"

"Make me yours Mr. Cullen."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – First Love**** – BPOV**

Edward laid me carefully on the bed. He was so gentle and loving that it made my heart soar. He was everything to me. I loved him completely.

"_Are you sure Bella?"_

"_Make me yours Mr. Cullen."_

He growled at me when I called him that and pressed his lips to mine.

"You are mine Bella," he moaned.

I could feel his erection digging into me. He was so big that I wasn't sure he would fit. I was so wet for him.

He slid his tongue down the length of my neck and nibbled at my collarbone. His hands cupped my breasts and he let his thumbs roam over my nipples.

"You are so perfect Isabella," he breathed.

He continued to kiss down my body until he reached my upper thighs.

"Can I taste you?"

He glanced up at me and I could only nod. He spread my legs so that he could get a good look at me and I blushed.

He stroked my face, "Don't blush love. You are perfect in every way."

I felt his tongue slide in between my folds and over my wet center. I let a few moans escape while he was exploring me with his tongue. He eventually placed tiny kisses on my lips and slid his tongue in.

"Oh my gosh Edward!" I moaned.

"You taste exquisite Love."

I let my head fall back as he continued to probe me lightly with his tongue. He stroked my clit with his finger tips and it was enough to send me into a frenzy.

He kissed back up my body until he reached my jaw line.

"I don't want to hurt you Isabella."

I held his face in my hands and stared into his green eyes.

"I want you Edward. I want you to be my first and me to be yours."

"But there is nothing special about this moment. I want to make it special for you Bella."

I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"We have just found each other after three months of ignoring our feelings. I'd say the moment is special to me."

He nodded and smiled kissing me back.

"You are right Love. This moment is very special."

He hovered over my body, "Please tell me if I hurt you."

I nodded, "I know it will hurt at first, but I also know that it will go away quickly and the pleasure will start."

He kissed my lips and I could feel him at my entrance. He slid in slowly and I gasped at his size.

He froze, "I'm all right Edward. Just keep going slowly."

He nodded and continued. When he broke through my barrier I winced but it wasn't necessarily bad. I moved my hands to his chest and he stayed where he was, allowing me to adjust to him.

I pressed my lips to his, "You feel incredible Edward. Make love to me."

He moaned and began to pull himself out and then he would push back in. It was so incredibly overwhelming that I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He peppered kisses all over my body while he worked himself in and out.

Pretty soon he was picking up his pace and holy shit it felt good.

"Jesus Bella. You are so tight. I'm not going to last much longer."

I smiled at him, "Cum with me Edward," I whispered.

His pace picked up immediately and I felt the building sensation getting ready to crumble. I felt my muscles tighten around him as he slammed himself into me on final time.

"Oh Edward!"

He threw his head back and grunted, "Bella!"

Then he collapsed beside me, panting heavily. I rolled over and cuddled into his chest as he lovingly wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"I'm in love with you, Edward."

He took a deep breath and tightened his arms around me, "I love you too, Isabella."

I pulled back so that I could look into his eyes.

He stared up at me and the truth was there.

"I don't care about what people think. I love you."

"I don't care either Bella. You are it for me my love."

I pressed my lips to his and we fell asleep in one another's arms.

The next morning I rolled over and I felt no one next to me. I bolted up and looked around the room. He was nowhere to be seen. I could feel my heartbeat pick up in pace. Had he left me?

I listened carefully and could hear nothing at all. Maybe I should just lie back down before I started to hyperventilate. I was still stark naked but I didn't care. I rolled onto my stomach, stuffing a pillow under in the process. The next thing I was aware of was his fingers tracing my spine up and down.

"I love you," he murmured kissing my shoulder.

I rolled over, taking the pillow with me. I looked up at him and smiled, "I woke up earlier and you weren't here."

He got onto his side and propped his head up with his hand.

"I'm sorry love, I was downstairs fluffing your laundry so that it wasn't wrinkly."

I giggled at him and rolled into him so that my back was against his bare chest. He threw his arm around my stomach and his fingers drew little circles on my skin.

"I love having you here with me when I wake up."

I positioned myself so that I could see his face.

"I love being here waking up like this," I said pressing my lips to his.

I felt a few tears escape my eyes, but he wiped them away quickly.

"I'm happy too you know," he breathed.

He rolled me on top of him, pulling the pillow from my hands. I could feel his erection on my hips and it made me moan.

"In more ways than one I guess, huh?"

He chuckled and kissed my nose, "I don't want to let you go."

"So don't," I murmured placing my lips against his.

He wrapped his arms tightly around me and dug his hips into mine.

"How are you feeling this morning, Love?"

"A good morning session would be nice," I blushed.

He growled at me and slid his hands down my back until he reached my ass. He squeezed it in his hands and pulled me towards him.

"You feel good against me," I whispered.

"Bella, the way you make me feel cannot be described in words."

He threw off all the blankets on the bed and rolled us over so that he was on top of me. He quickly pulled off his sweats and he was standing fully erect in front of me.

I blushed and took him into my hand.

"Fuck Bella," he moaned.

I licked my lips, "Could I have a good morning treat?"

He moaned and rolled himself off me, "You never cease to amaze me."

I straddled his lower legs and peppered kisses on his upper thighs. The moans escaping his body made my heart skip a beat. I leaned back and admired his body. He was simply perfect - full, broad shoulders with muscular arms that were enough to make your drool. His chest and pec muscles were glorious to run my fingers over and to top it all off – his abs. They were ripped and he had that perfect v-shape leading down to his huge piece of manhood.

I leaned down and kissed the tip of his penis. He moaned loudly.

I took him into my mouth and sucked on him for a little while. I didn't want to push it too far just yet so I teased him. I licked him from base to tip over and over while I played with his balls in my hand.

"Damn Bella," he groaned.

I decided it was now or never. I took him back into my mouth and deep-throated him.

"Fuck Love. Oh my Isabella!" He growled.

I kept him as deep in my mouth/throat as I could for as long as I could. I sucked on him really hard and he gripped the mattress sheet and stiffened beneath me. I deep throated him again but this time I placed my tongue under his shaft and swallowed.

That did him in and my mouth was filled with his warm liquid. I swallowed it all quickly and sucked on him until his moans stopped. I kissed his tip again before I cuddled into the side of his chest.

He pulled me on top of him, "Isabella, where did you learn to do that?"

"I read about it," I blushed.

He placed his lips against mine and rolled his hips into mine.

"I need you Bella."

I nodded and felt him slide himself into me. It was much different than last time. There was no pain at all, only pleasure.

He allowed me a moment to adjust to his size but I just sat up and placed my hands on his chest. I began to bounce on him and we both moaned.

"Bella, Love. If you keep that up I'm not going to last long."

I stopped and leaned down to kiss his nose, "That's the point silly."

He grabbed my hips and began to help me glide up and down his shaft.

"You are so tight, Love."

"It's all for you Mr. Cullen," I whispered.

He growled at me, "When you call me that Isabella…"

He threw his head back and began to lift his hips up when I came down on him. The connection that was flowing between us was intense. His moans were filled with desire and passion.

We moved in rhythm with one another and the pace picked up. I could feel myself tensing around him.

"I'm so close Edward," I moaned.

He thrusted himself upward the hardest he had yet so far in our love making experience of… twice, but it was enough to make me clamp down around him.

"That's it Love. Cum for me."

"Oh Edward!" I screamed collapsing onto his chest.

He threw his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Are you ready for breakfast now Bella?"

I nodded and he brought his lips to mine.

***** EPOV *****

Having Bella in my arms was something that I never thought would happen. I remember waking up early and nearly having a panic attack when I saw her naked body lying next to me. It was glorious but I also knew that it was wrong – was it?

I had to clear my head so I decided to get some chores done. First thing was to get her clothes tumbled and to check my phone for messages. I had one missed call from Jasper but he didn't leave a voicemail so I didn't press the issue.

I eventually went back upstairs to find her still asleep on her stomach – her beautiful brown hair sprawled across my bed. I couldn't help but run my fingers along her back – her skin was so touchable.

We did make love again and Bella even surprised me by giving me the best orgasm I had ever had by a mouth – well it was actually a first too. Everything was so new with her. I wanted to make her feel good and she reciprocated. Our love was pure and deep. She acted well over her eighteen years of age.

I decided to make her breakfast. I went into my kitchen and when she appeared next to me wearing one of my work shirts I about lost it.

"Bella you are underestimating my self-control."

She giggled, "I'm sorry but I see you wear these shirts everyday and I just wanted to see how _I_ looked in one."

I wrapped her into my arms and kissed her lips, "You look incredibly sexy."

She giggled again and her stomach growled.

"You need to eat."

She nodded and I continued on with my French toast. I served her at my kitchen table and we sat across from one another.

"So what are we going to do about Monday… well Monday through Friday?"

I swallowed hard and looked at her. She was staring at me.

"I'm not sure Love. I don't think I can go back to ignoring you. As you can tell it wasn't working so well… for either of us."

She blushed, "Not really. I mean we can just see what happens. We could try the teacher/student normalcy role and see how it turns out?"

I nodded, "It's worth a shot. Besides we only have one week – I think we will manage."

"It was hard enough this week with your little notes."

I smiled at her, "Well they worked faster than I had planned. I had five all ready to go for this week."

She dropped her fork, "Really? Do you mind if I read them anyway?"

I shrugged, "They are a bit more forceful, if you know what I mean."

"You wanted me to come here didn't you? Only like after finals or something. You had this all planned in your head?"

I nodded, "I was hoping you would trust me enough to come and talk. I hadn't anticipated that you would jump the gun or that my brother would play a part in getting us together."

She laughed, "He was quite persistent on Friday afternoon. He and Alice had to basically drag me out of the house. But I'm glad they did it because here we are."

She grabbed her fork and finished her breakfast.

"That was simply delicious," she murmured.

I chuckled, "It is one of my favorites so I am glad you liked it."

I stood up and she stood with me. We rinsed our dishes and I started to head back upstairs but she grabbed my wrist.

"Edward, where exactly does this put us?"

I turned to her, stroking her cheek lightly with my fingertips and sighed.

"Let's go upstairs where we can talk?"

She nodded and I moved my hand so that it was entwined with hers. I led her back to my bedroom where I sat down. I positioned the pillows so that I could lean against the headboard and motioned for her to join me.

She grabbed a pillow and placed it on my lap with her head following. I looked down at her and ran my fingers through her hair.

"Bella," I started. I wasn't quite sure how I was going to say this. "I love you and want to take care of you. Me being your teacher does complicate that slightly, but I'm going to follow my heart on this."

She nodded and I continued.

"I would like for you to be my girlfriend, but that title isn't something that I want to define you as because you mean so much more to me. Our relationship won't be typical because I can't show you off at parties or family gatherings until you graduate. I want to dote on you like you deserve but we are going to have to keep this extremely low-key. The only problem is that when you look at me the way you do, that might be challenging."

She giggled and lifted her right hand to grab mine. She rested it on her stomach and began to play with it as she spoke.

"I agree with everything you just said. This is going to be complicated, but it will be worth it in the end."

I leaned down and kissed her.

"Will you be my girlfriend Isabella Swan?"

She blushed and kissed me quickly again.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Edward."

I rested my head back against my headboard and sighed. I did love her – so much.

"So can I see those notes you were going to give me this week?"

I nodded and reached into my nightstand to pull out my notebook. I handed it to her.

"I wrote them all down in here. I obviously rewrote them before I gave them to you."

She flipped open the notebook and I directed her to the correct page.

_Day six – To feel myself inside of you is something that I have dreamt about. Screaming your name is something that I have done; I want you to hear it. - E_

_Day seven – Isabella, for three months I have watched you closely and I can't help but feel drawn to you. I want to wake up with you every morning. - E_

_Day eight – I want to love you and cherish you they way you deserve. Please put your trust in my words Isabella. I want to make you feel loved in every way possible. - E_

_Day nine – I think about you often and wonder if I am in your thoughts as well. There isn't a moment that passes by that I don't fantasize about kissing your lips. - E_

_Day ten – Isabella, I have never felt this way about anyone. I want to experience everything with you first hand. I want to make love to you and hold you close. Not being with you makes my heart ache. - E_

_Day eleven – I have professed my feelings for you and I hope you feel the same. I would like for you to meet me tonight Bella. I think it's time we talk about all this and discuss our future. I understand if you do not accept this invitation. I will wait for you. - E_

She closed the notebook and wiped away a tear.

"I would have come you know. Thank you for letting me read these."

"Thank you Bella, for letting me show you how much you mean to me."

"I want to show you that too," she murmured.

I nodded, "What would you like to do today?"

She shrugged, "Can we just hang out and talk? We could play like twenty questions or something?"

I nodded, "Twenty questions sounds like a great idea!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Questions**** – BPOV**

"Okay so my first question has to be, why did you want to be a teacher, let alone English teacher?"

He chuckled, "Well, honestly I was passionate about writing. My father always expected Emmett to take over the family business and he wanted to so I went to Dartmouth and after much consideration I double-majored in teaching English as well as writing."

I nodded, "That makes sense. Although I have never read anything you have written, but you have read several of my pieces."

He thought about that for a moment, "Well then we will have to change that. So obviously writing is also a passion for you? What do you want to do after college Love?"

"To be honest – I have no idea. I like writing I just don't know if it something that I could do full time."

"You are a beautiful writer Isabella. You have so much passion and truth in your papers."

I blushed, "I can also be masochistic and terrifying if you remember?"

"Oh I remember, but even then it was well-written."

"But you gave me a C!"

"Bella, your paper was basically telling me to go jack-off – that you would never be mine so don't try."

I blushed again, "I guess you got the underlying meaning then huh?"

He simply nodded, "It was an A paper Love, but I was so pissed at you."

I nodded in agreement, "Well I can understand that. I wrote it when I pissed at you so I'm glad my anger translated through in writing."

He laughed, "Okay what other questions do you have?"

"Was I your first kiss?"

He sighed and looked down. He eventually shook his head. He seemed upset and I didn't understand why. He was twenty-three. I figured I wasn't his first kiss.

"I'm sorry Bella. I wish I could have saved that for you as well."

I cupped his face in my hands, "Don't be upset about it. I figured I couldn't be all your firsts."

He nodded and smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Ugh, okay new question. How was our first kiss?"

His mood immediately changed.

"Erotic," he mumbled.

I laughed.

"What it was Bella! I mean you basically attacked me outside the school on Homecoming. It wasn't what I envisioned but your lips, nonetheless, fit against mine to perfection."

I blushed then.

"It seems like our first few kisses were like that. We wanted each other so badly but we were fighting it."

"I'm glad we're not fighting it anymore Bella. I didn't know how much longer my heart would last with the constant upset of you leaving me."

I cuddled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"What about you Love? What did you think of our first kiss?"

"I agree with you on that one. It was erotic. I wanted you to take me right there outside the school. Take me to your car, shove me against it while our lips moved together and you pressed your erection in to me. Then you would take me home and devour me on the spot."

He kissed my hair, "Thank you for pushing me away then that night because that was what I wanted to do."

"So I wasn't your first kiss, but I have been your first everything else?"

"Care to elaborate on that?" he responded.

"Well I mean, in the shower. Was that your first blow job?"

He blushed this time and only nodded, "That was my first shower with anyone besides myself. And that was definitely my first blow job, let alone blow job in the shower."

I giggled but he continued.

"Bella you may not have been my first kiss, but you are my first official relationship kiss."

I pulled out of his embrace to look at him, "Care to elaborate on that?"

He chuckled, "What I mean is that I have only kissed two girls in my entire life; both of which actually meant nothing. We weren't dating and we never did."

"Oh," was all I could respond with. So I was his first like _real_ kiss.

"And yes, you are the first woman I have ever made love with. The first one I have ever pleasured. The first one where I have felt like this with, what about you Love?"

"Um, how many questions is that exactly?"

"Technically only three that I have answered but that last one had several parts, so let's say six."

I nodded, "You are my first real kiss. I mean I have practiced with Jacob, but like you they meant nothing at all. It was like kissing my brother, unlike you where I practically jump out of my skin when our lips touch."

I shifted so that I was in between his legs, my back against his chest. He lightly wrapped his arms around me.

"You have been my first everything. The shower was something that I have only done to myself, but when you do it, it is so much more erotic and sexy."

"What do you mean when you do it in the shower?"

"Allow me to finish please before you ask another question. I have never made love to anyone. I have dreamt about it with you on numerous occasions. I have never gone down on anyone or given them pleasure. All of this is so new to me, but I like it because then we get to experience all this together."

He kissed my cheek, "Now do you care to explain about the shower comment?"

I could feel my face burning.

"Well there were certain days when you would sit on the edge of your desk and lecture. It was torture. I wanted to explode. You sat up there so casually and my heart hurt. I needed to take the pain away so I would go home and take a shower. I imagined you giving me pleasure, even though it was really the shower head."

He grunted, "Fuck Bella. That is the sexiest thing I have ever heard."

"Well the way I would moan your name, yea I can imagine that being a turn on. But then you re-enacted it last night. You doing it was so much better because your arms were around me, your lips on my neck. It was perfect."

I took a deep breath, "Okay so you know about my dirty habit. How about you spill on yours?"

"Bella I can't tell you how many times I have done the same thing. I would take a hot shower and imagine you doing what you did last night. I can't believe we both re-enacted what we have been doing to ourselves for months."

"Well not all of them have been done."

His arms tightened around me, "Care to explain that little comment?"

I shook my head, "It is too embarrassing."

I tried to slip out of his embrace, "Oh no you don't Bella. I refuse to let you go until you explain what you just meant."

I sighed, "Well sometimes I wouldn't have to take a shower in order for me to scream, or moan, your name."

"Fuck," he grumbled.

"I can show you if you like. It really doesn't look like much but the pleasure it gives me is amazing."

"And you like don't have to touch yourself?"

I shook my head, "Nope this is one you can do fully clothed. It is best on the bed though."

He nodded and let me slide from his embrace. I laid on my stomach and explained to him what I was about to do.

"You need to position your hands on your upper inner thighs. Basically your hips should be digging into your forearms. Anyway, your four fingers are on your thighs and your thumbs are laying over top of, well you know."

He looked at me, confused.

"Trust me baby. Just watch."

I positioned myself as I had explained to him and began to move my hands and legs in tiny circles. I'm not sure how it worked, but pretty soon I would be moaning his name and shuddering in pleasure.

"Bella, it looks like you are dry humping my bed."

"But I am imagining that you are plunging yourself in and out of me."

He moaned. I continued until I could feel the building sensation.

"Jesus, I'm so close Edward."

I knew his eyes were on me as I shut my eyes and worked my hands and legs faster.

"Oh. Ed… Edward. So good baby. Don't stop."

My first orgasm overtook my body, making me shudder in pleasure. The best part was that it was a two-parter. I continued what I was doing and waves of pleasure overcame me again.

I managed to scream his name on this one before I rolled over onto my back – my heart beating frantically.

He growled and was hovering over me in an instant, "That was the fucking sexiest thing I have ever seen… and heard."

He pressed his lips to mine and I could feel him rolling his hips into mine.

"I told you it would make you want me."

"The way you moaned my name. How many times have you done that Bella?"

I blushed, "Between that and the shower I would say three to four times a week, depending upon what you did in class."

"What exactly would I do to turn you on so much?"

"It's just your everyday mannerisms."

"Like?"

"Like did you know that when you sigh your shoulders go up to your ears before you relax them? Or when you are anxious you run your fingers through your hair and pull on it? My favorite is when you are concentrating though because you close your eyes, pinch the bridge of your nose, and mutter to yourself."

He chuckled, "Anything else?"

"Not that I have noticed in class, but now that we will be spending some of our free time together I bet I will find a few more things that are adorable about you."

***** EPOV *****

She was so perfect that my heart hurt. She fell asleep not long after her little dry-humping thing. It didn't look like much but the way she moaned my name definitely made me think otherwise. I wasn't quite sure how she did it but she managed to give herself two orgasms back to back… it was amazing to hear her say my name like that.

She was so peaceful while she slept. She had moaned my name and said I love you a couple times now. I grabbed my bag and decided to grade a little bit – if I could. I was so mesmerized by her that it was difficult to concentrate.

It was about forty minutes into her sleep that she started to moan again.

"No! I love you."

I waited because she rolled over away from me. I thought she might have woken herself up.

"Why?"

I figured she must have been dreaming.

"You left me. You left us!"

She was starting to shout and moan a lot. I wasn't quite sure what to do.

"I'll see you soon too. I love you mom."

She was definitely sleep-talking. A few more minutes passed and she said nothing so I went back to grading.

Soon she was thrashing around and screaming out in sheer terror.

"Bella! Wake up, it's just a dream."

She was still tossing, "No mom!"

I called her name again and she still didn't wake. I was starting to panic.

She grabbed a pillow and began to punch it as she rolled over to face me. Her face was in so much pain and she was moaning no mom over and over.

I grabbed her shoulders and shook them, "Bella, wake up! It's just a dream."

Her eyes snapped open and she rolled onto her stomach.

I caressed her back with my fingertips, "Bella, Love. Are you all right?"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry you had to see that. She always comes back to haunt me when I am at my happiest."

I was confused, "Bella do you need to talk to anyone about this?"

She shook her head, "Yea like I can tell someone that I still have dreams about my dead mother. They will think I am crazy."

My heart ached for her.

"Would you like to get some lunch?"

She nodded and sat up. Her face was twisted in pain and she shook it off before she looked at me.

I grabbed her hand and we went downstairs into the kitchen. I made some simple sandwiches and she just picked at hers.

She sighed and looked at me, "I'm sorry."

I reached across the table to take her hand.

"Don't be love."

"It's just that she left and never came back – even after she promised she would. It still hurts to think about it."

I nodded, "Do you mind if I ask what happened. You don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

"No, you're right I need to talk about this. You see when I was younger my mom and dad had the perfect marriage. As I got older my mom wanted more. She wanted things that my dad couldn't give her. She said that she needed to get away so she went to L.A. for six months. It was the longest six months of my life."

She took a deep breath.

"She called me all the time, telling me how much she missed me and how I should join her in L.A. I would always politely decline because I knew it would break my dad's heart even if I went to see her for a weekend. Then the night before she was supposed to come back she called. She said she loved me and couldn't wait to see me."

She wiped away a tear.

"What a fucking liar she was. Turns out she had a completely different life without us. All of her L.A. friends and _boyfriend_ came to her wake. My dad was livid and threw them all out. He screamed so loud I thought my ear drums would burst. Then he punched a hole through the wall."

"I'm so sorry Love."

She just shrugged.

"May I ask how she died?"

"Oh you'll love this part. She got completely wasted and drove the wrong way down the highway. She smashed head first into a semi. She never loved us and she never meant to come back. She fed me lie and lie for six months and I swallowed them up like a little lost puppy."

"She was your mother and you were what, fifteen?"

She only nodded, "Now you know why I have a hard time trusting people and why freak out when someone screams."

I got up and sat beside her, pulling her into my lap.

"I won't give up on you Bella. I will never leave you. I am much too selfish to let you go."

She cried on my shoulder and hugged my neck weakly.

"Come on, let's go back upstairs and finish our twenty questions."

She nodded and I carried her back up to my bed. She cuddled into my chest and fell asleep before I could even ask her a single question. I watched her sleep for a little while before falling asleep myself – dreaming about her and what it would be like to marry her and grow old together. Just before my eyes finally closed I had an image of Bella and me sitting in my living room surrounded by our children.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Weekend Passion**** – BPOV**

When I woke up I was in Edward's arms. It was Saturday evening and we had spent the whole day in bed. I stretched and it woke him up.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were awake," I mumbled at him.

He shook his head, "Forget about it Love. We are both awake now so let's get up for the… evening," he said chuckling.

I stood and grabbed my bag but then dropped it when I noticed his sweats and hoodie on the floor. I grabbed those and some other items from my bag and skipped into his bathroom. I didn't bother even shutting the door as I changed. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair, pulling it into a low ponytail before going back out to meet him.

I looked at him and laughed, "We have on practically the same thing!"

He chuckled and walked towards me. He was wearing the same sweats and hoodie, only they were grey, while as mine were navy blue.

He kissed my lips and smiled at me, "I honestly love having you here Bella. I wish you could stay with me forever."

"Of course, then I could help you grade _my_ paper."

He chuckled and picked me up into his arms, "I don't even need to read yours to know it is an A. And if you do decide to let the ball slip slightly, you can always ask me for extra credit."

I giggled and kissed his nose, "I bet you could come up with some pretty creative extra credit work."

He put me back on my feet and I grabbed his hand.

"Do you want to take any of your papers with you to grade?"

He shrugged, "They can wait."

I turned and placed my hand on his chest, "I could help you grade them. I think it would be fun to look at some of my classmate's writing on the classics."

He chuckled, "You want to help me grade papers?"

"Sure, we can pop some popcorn and cuddle on the couch."

He reached out and brought me to his chest, "This can't be real. I keep thinking that I am dreaming but then I touch you and you really are here."

I cranked my neck so that I could kiss his lips, "I'm really here and I'm not going anywhere."

He sighed and kissed me back. He let me go for a brief moment to collect the scattered papers on the bed. I reached for his hand and he took it as we walked downstairs into the living room.

He plopped down immediately and started organizing everything.

"I'll go make us some popcorn."

"Would you like any help?"

"No thanks I'm sure I will be able to find everything. Besides it will allow me to snoop through your kitchen."

He chuckled and I kissed him quickly before skipping off to the kitchen. I took my time and made a photographic memory of where he kept things. I eventually found the popcorn and threw a bag into the microwave. I had already found the bowl on my hunting extravaganza.

I sighed and leaned back against his countertop. His house wasn't huge but it wasn't small by any means. The kitchen and the master bedroom had to be the largest… unless he had a basement.

"Hey Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Do you have a basement?"

"Um… yea. Why?"

"Just wondering. Popcorn is almost done. Be there in a minute."

"Okay."

I giggled to myself. We conversed like an old married couple. The microwave beeped and I threw the popcorn in the bowl. I grabbed two waters from the fridge and walked back into the living room.

"Want to listen to some music?" he asked as I sat down.

"Sure."

He clicked a remote and beautiful soft music filled the room.

I sat the popcorn in between us and dug through his briefcase for a pencil. I figured I could make my comments in pencil, that way he could erase them if needed.

I grabbed a stack of papers and he eyed me, "You know you don't have to help me Bella."

"But I want to. I want to see their opinions on the classics, because I guarantee most of them aren't going to be very thought out."

He chuckled, "Well not all of us have our own personal collection that is tattered and falling apart like you."

I felt my face burn, had he been in my room?

"You okay Love?"

I nodded, "How did you know my copies were all beaten up?"

"Lucky guess," he murmured.

I blushed again and focused on the paper in front of me.

"That's an original opening," I muttered and he laughed at me.

"I think I am going to like you helping me grade my papers."

I picked up some popcorn and threw it at him. He quickly opened his mouth and caught a few of the pieces.

I went back to the paper I was helping him grade. It was relaxing sitting there, eating popcorn, listening to music, and grading papers. Who knows, maybe I should become a teacher… or not.

Every once in a while I would look over at him and giggle. He was so damn sexy with a pen hanging from his mouth, running his fingers through his hair. I felt as though he was checking me out too, but it was hard to tell because of the way he was angled towards me.

I decided to take evasive action. Our popcorn was long gone so I moved the bowl to the coffee table. I then proceeded to lie down on my back so that my head rested by his legs. I continued reading the paper I was one but I could definitely tell when he was looking at me now.

I glanced up at him and he smiled at me.

"I figured I'd make us staring at one another easier."

He smiled again and went back to his paper. I glanced up at it and blushed chagrin. It was my paper. I tried to focus on the paper I was reading but after reading the same paragraph seven times I finally gave up.

"It is hard to concentrate knowing that you are reading my paper," I murmured.

He simply smiled at me and continued reading. Ugh.

I tried to ponder the paper in my hands. It was useless so I rolled off the couch and grabbed the popcorn bowl. I started to leave the room but he grabbed my wrist.

"Bella…"

"I'll be back when you are done reading it."

He chuckled, "I've been done reading it for five minutes now, but I always read over yours more than once."

My face burned.

"Why?"

"First of all, you have a completely different reading list than anyone in the entire class and secondly, you have some of the most interesting points that make me want to reread the book. The way you look at things is unique and I find myself entranced when I read your papers."

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room. I might as well put the bowl in the kitchen while I was up.

I heard him follow me but I ignored it and rinsed the bowl before placing it on the counter. I turned around and he was right there. He placed both hands on the counter and leaned into me.

I stared back at him and flashed a smile. He still wouldn't budge. I was trapped against the counter. So I did what I always did when I was at home and wanted to talk to my dad. I hopped up onto the counter and let my feet dangle.

He continued to stare into my eyes.

"If we're having a staring contest then I should let you know now that I am going to lose."

He smiled at me, "Why is that?"

"Because my contacts hate me and make me blink at least twenty times every minute."

He chuckled but never relaxed his pose.

"I'm not mad at you, if that is what you think."

He nodded, "I gave you several compliments and you just left."

"I got up with every intention of coming back," I murmured placing my hands on his chest.

He nodded again and sighed. I pressed my lips to his and his mood suddenly changed. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to his body. I then proceeded to wrap my arms and legs around him so that I would fall off the counter.

He leaned against me and I could feel his length against my center. Damn sweatpants.

We were at perfect height, with his hips meeting mine as I sat on the counter. A small moan escaped his lips. I leaned back and pulled my hoodie over my head, tossing it onto the linoleum.

"Fuck Bella," he moaned doing the same thing.

I was once again mesmerized by his body. I stared at that perfect v-shape going straight down to his… I licked my lips.

He rolled his hips into mine and I couldn't take it any longer. I said something to really get his blood boiling.

"Fuck me Mr. Cullen. Right here, right now. I need to feel you inside of me."

He threw his head back and growled – yes growled.

He reached over and flicked off the light so that we were in the darkness. My eyes adjusted quickly, plus there was still light coming from the living room.

He stripped off his sweats and boxer-briefs and stood fully erect in front of me. I stared at his manhood and licked my lips again. I reached out for it and took it into my hand.

"Oh Bella," he moaned.

He reached for the waistband of my sweats and carefully slid them down my legs, along with my underwear. My ass was now on his countertop.

He hovered at my entrance.

"Oh god Bella. You are so wet for me."

With that he shoved himself in and I gasped reaching out for him. It was an incredible sensation.

He slid himself out and slammed himself back in again.

"Edward," I moaned.

He continued this five more times until he fell into a steady rhythm with me. I bucked against his thrusts and he went deeper than he had ever gone before. Before was lovemaking. This right now, was a need, a desire. I wanted him to fuck me silly on his countertop.

I could feel the building sensation in my core and I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

"I want to scream your name," I whispered.

He threw his head back in a moan and continued to forcefully fuck the shit out of me.

I felt my muscles clamp down around him and he push in one final time, holding himself there.

"Fuck Edward!"

He rested his head on my shoulder, "Oh Isabella."

We were cumming at the same time and it was heaven. He scooped me into his arms and carried me up to his bedroom where he then proceeded to make love to me, slowly and sensually.

***** EPOV *****

When she called me Mr. Cullen I all about lost it. When she did that I couldn't control myself. How was I going to make it through the school year with her calling me that?

I fucked her senseless and it felt so right but then I wanted to cherish her so I took her to my bed and made love to her all night long.

I woke up surrounded in bliss and it was only Sunday.

I went downstairs and gathered our clothing before making her breakfast. When I opened my door again to the bedroom she was just sitting up.

"I thought I would make you breakfast in bed, Love."

She smiled and took the tray from me. She ate silently and smiled at me often. I laid down beside her and stroked her leg with my fingertips.

"Sorry you didn't get to finish grading last night."

I looked up at her and laughed, "Bella you have no reason to be sorry. I would much rather spend my time making love to you than grading papers anyway."

She blushed and nodded, "So did I get an A?"

I chuckled, "You'll find out tomorrow won't you?"

She finished eating and pushed her tray towards me. While I took it downstairs she took a quick shower. She came into the living room with wet hair, a skinny pair of jeans and deep v-necked blue sweater on.

"You look beautiful, Love."

She smiled and sat down beside me.

"You did an amazing job with these comments and grades. It is exactly what I would have said and the grade I would give."

She blushed, "I know what you like to read."

"You certainly do."

I finished grading and stuck them all in my briefcase. The rest of the afternoon we watched movies and simply cuddled on the couch. When it was getting close to eight I sighed. Our weekend was over already. I didn't think I would be able to sleep without her in my bed tonight.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Would it be okay if I called you Mr. C at school?"

I sighed, "That would be just fine Love."

She rested her head against my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. All of her things were by the front door, including a sweatshirt that she insisted smelled like me and that she would need it to sleep. She then, in turn, gave me one of her t-shirts and she sprayed her perfume on it. I think she also sprayed my pillow when I wasn't looking but I didn't care. It would be the closest thing to having her in bed next to me.

We both heard the car pull in and not one, but two car doors shut. I had my front door unlocked and my phones were plugged back in, cell phones turned on, as well as some lights.

Jasper didn't knock, per usual and Alice hesitantly followed him into the living room where we were.

Alice immediately smiled when she saw how I was holding Bella.

I squeezed her one final time and we both got up. I followed her to the door.

Alice and Jasper took her things.

Bella turned to me and threw her arms around my waist. I picked her up and she then wrapped her legs around my waist as well.

"I don't want to go."

I ran my fingers through her hair. I knew Jasper and Alice were watching us from the car.

"We knew this would come eventually, Love. We will work this out, I promise. Only six days for you and then it is winter break."

She smiled at me and slid down my body, still refusing to let her arms unwrap from my waist.

I kissed her hair and forehead numerous times before she finally pulled back.

"I love you," she murmured, leaning in.

I pressed my lips softly to hers. I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her with all the passion I could muster.

"I love you too Isabella. I will see you tomorrow."

I watched her walk out my front door. She turned to me one final time and waved before sliding into the back seat. I watched my heart drive off and I immediately felt so alone. I quickly texted Jasper so that he would come back after he dropped them off. This week was going to suck so much.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Week from Hell**** – BPOV**

Jasper dropped Alice and I off at my house. I slid out of the car to give them some privacy. Alice came bounding into my room only a few minutes later.

"Give me all the details!"

I sighed and finished unpacking my bag.

"What do you want to know?"

"Oh come on Bella, did you, well you know?"

I laughed, "Which time?"

"Are you serious Bella?"

I blushed, "Well thanks to you and Jasper I was absolutely soaked when I entered his house. He gave me some of his old sweats to wear and gave me a cup of hot chocolate. We started making out on his bed, but I was still cold so he told me to take a shower. I asked him to join me."

"Oh my gosh, you didn't!"

I nodded, "We did. He held me close and used the shower head… it was amazing Alice! Then we made love on his bed. He was so gentle and caring and I can't even describe the emotions we felt."

She giggled, "It sounds perfect."

"It was. We fell asleep in one another's arms and in the morning we made love again."

"Holy cow Bella! You've turned into a sex fiend!"

I giggled, "Well then it was on the counter and in the bed again, so yea."

She giggled with me.

"What are you going to do about this week?"

"I'm not sure Al. I know it will be difficult, but we have agreed to work this out."

"It is so cute, you are so happy."

"I love him Al and he loves me."

"Wow."

"So what about you and Jasper?"

She giggled, "Well I am glad that you were busy all weekend because I was with him every single second."

We both yawned and looked the clock. I pulled out his hoodie and put it on.

"What are you doing Bella?"

"It smells like him. I don't think I will be able to sleep without it."

She giggled, "That is so cute."

"I left him a shirt of mine and I also sprayed his pillow with my perfume."

I didn't want to say it but I was really nervous about tomorrow. I wasn't quite sure how I should act around him without bringing too much notice to myself from other classmates.

We fell asleep and I knew that I wasn't going to get very much because I missed having him next to me. The morning came too quickly and I threw on a simple hoodie and pair of jeans. Alice and I ate a simple bowl of cereal and grabbed our things.

"Let's get this day over with," I mumbled.

She giggled and we got into my car.

"Just to let you know Jasper is picking me up after school."

"Okay."

We walked to our lockers and Jake was already standing there. I glanced down the hallway and watched as he looked at me, smiled then turned to walk into his classroom. I sighed and leaned against my locker.

Alice noticed my state and laughed. Jake seemed to notice too.

"Have a good weekend Bella?"

I only nodded as Alice leaned up to his ear and whispered something in to it.

"No way!" He grabbed my shoulders and threw me into a hug, "That is so wonderful Bella. It's about time!"

I hugged him back, "Thanks Jake."

The bell rang and we all walked to class. The morning dragged on by and when it was lunch I was getting really nervous. I didn't want to go to gym but thankfully we were watching a movie. I loved the last week of class before winter break.

When gym ended, Jake walked me to English.

"You'll be fine Bella."

I nodded, "I'm just worried that everyone will find out."

"No they won't Bella. Just be yourself okay?" He pulled me into a hug.

I sighed and hugged him back, "Thanks Jake. See you later."

I took a deep breath and walked into class. Of course I was the first one here.

"Afternoon, Mr. C."

He glanced up at me and smiled.

"Afternoon to you too Bella."

I could feel myself blushing.

"Did you have a nice weekend?" I took my seat and glanced up at him. He was still smiling.

"Oh yes. I spent it with my girlfriend. We had quite a nice time."

I felt myself blushing.

"Who had a nice weekend?"

I looked over at Mike Newton as he took his normal seat beside me.

"Oh I was just asking Mr. C. about his weekend and he informed me that he spent it with his girlfriend."

"No way Mr. Cullen! It must be so nice to have your own place and spend time with someone without your parents knocking on your bedroom door every hour."

I laughed out loud on that comment and Mike looked at me.

Edward chuckled, "Well you will be off to college soon and things change then."

"I can't wait!" Mike exclaimed.

I glanced up at Edward who was still smiling as he sorted through some papers. I pulled out my notebook and started doodling in it.

"So Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me this weekend?"

I looked up and frowned, "No thanks Mike. I already have plans."

"Oh come on Isabella. Hanging out with Alice doesn't count."

"Mike I would rather hang out with Alice than you any day of the week. Besides, if you must know I will be hanging out with my _boyfriend_ all weekend."

He chuckled, "You don't have a boyfriend Bella."

The bell was about to ring and everyone was in their seats, listening to our conversation – ugh.

"In fact I do. Just because he doesn't go to this school, doesn't mean I don't have one."

He rolled his eyes and it pissed me off, "Grow a set Mike, because you aren't getting any from me."

I heard a few classmates giggle and finally Edward decided to start the class.

I didn't stare at him like I thought I would. Instead I closed my eyes and hung on every word he said. I took notes and listened so intently – I had never learned so much in one class before. Just before the bell rang he handed back our papers.

I grinned sheepishly at my desk when mine was placed in front of me.

"How do you always get A's?" Mike said glaring at me.

I turned to him, "I'm not even reading the same book list as you because I have already read the classics so many times it would make your head hurt. I could quote, _Pride and Prejudice_, in my sleep Mike."

He just nodded, "So then you were given a different set of books to read?"

"Yep. And trust me, be glad you are reading the classics."

The bell rang and I stood up. I flipped through my paper and there were a lot of things circled. The room was empty so I sat back down and started writing down all the letters and words that had been circled, very faintly in pencil. I erased them as I wrote them down.

My note read: _"You are beautiful when you sleep. I love you Isabella. Please join me for another eventful weekend?"_

I reread it over and over and blushed before getting up and walking out of the room. I went immediately to his office and poked my head it.

"Yes," I murmured before shutting the door and practically running to my car. When I got home I decided I needed a plan. I picked up my phone and dialed my best friend, well one of them.

"Hey Bella, what's up?"

"Nothing Jake I just need to ask a favor of you."

"Shoot Bella."

"Well I was wondering if you knew any single women you could hook my dad up with."

I heard him laughing, "You think by getting him a woman that he won't be home as much eh?"

I giggled, "It's worth a shot."

I heard what sounded like door being closed but it wasn't on my end.

"Sorry Jake is this a bad time?"

"No I just have a friend show up, that's all."

"Why didn't you tell me Jake? We can talk about this later."

"It's fine Bella. Look I actually do have an idea and I will tell you about it tomorrow at school, okay?"

"Sure thing Jakey. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Belly."

I went into the kitchen and started supper while I did laundry and homework at the kitchen table. My dad came home with a smile on his face.

"Hey dad, have a good weekend?"

"Sure did kiddo. It was nice to get out."

"Maybe you should do it more often. You know I can just always go hang out at Jake's or Alice's."

He nodded and went upstairs. He came down ten minutes later.

"It smells good in here Bella."

I smiled and went to grab the laundry from the dryer. I started folding it and he came to help.

"So did you have a good weekend without me?"

I laughed, "Yea. I was with Alice the whole time. She has a new boyfriend you know?"

"Oh really? Anyone I know."

"I didn't even know him until I met him on Saturday. He seems really nice, but he is twenty."

"Alice always did know how to snag the older ones."

I laughed, "So you don't care that he is older than her?"

"Not really. Both you and Alice have never really acted your true age. You are so much wiser."

"Thanks dad."

"Bella you are eighteen now, you're an adult and I think you deserve to be treated like one. God knows you have been acting like one since you were thirteen."

I snickered and nodded my head, "I know. I'm going to go check supper."

My dad finished the laundry and threw some of his own things in while I finished my homework at the table. He eventually sat down beside me.

"So I was wondering kiddo what you wanted to do for Christmas this year?"

My head snapped up, "Why?"

"Well I kind of already made plans to go out of town. I am using some of my accumulated vacation time and won't be here at all for the three weeks of your break."

My head was spinning.

"Um, that's fine dad. I'm sure Alice won't mind me hanging with her."

"Are you sure Bella? I feel kind of bad about leaving you alone for more than three weeks."

I shook my head, "Dad you and I both know that I won't be alone at all."

He nodded and I stood to get supper served. My head was going into planning mode. I was going to get to spend an entire three weeks with Edward all by myself.

We ate supper and I was really happy that my dad was finally getting out.

"So why all the sudden need for these vacations?"

"Well," he gulped, "I've been spending a lot of time with some friends and it is just fun to get out and have a life again. I felt like so much of me died when your mother was killed."

I nodded, "I know dad. I am feeling the urge to move on finally as well."

We smiled at each other… in that moment I couldn't have been happier for both of us.

***** EPOV *****

I was eating another dinner alone when my cell rang. I recognized the number immediately and my heart fluttered.

"Hey Love, I miss you around here."

She giggled, fuck I loved her so much.

"Well then I have some news that I think you might want to hear."

"What's that Isabella?"

"My dad won't be here for the entire Winter Break. He leaves Friday night, right after I get home from school."

I swallowed, hard.

"Please tell me that you aren't joking. That this is real?"

"It's real Edward and guess who I am going to spend every waking moment with?"

Holy shit – an entire month with Bella – alone. My head started to spin. It was a good thing I was already sitting down.

"I love you Isabella."

She giggled again, "I love you too. Hey I thought we did pretty good today, don't you think?"

"Only four more days to get through and then you are _mine_ for an entire month."

"I don't know if I will want you to let me leave after this."

"I don't know if I will be able to let you leave after this, Love."

I heard her sigh, "It's getting late and I have to make plans to make my dad think I am staying with Alice the whole time. I will see you tomorrow."

"I look forward to it."

"Goodnight Edward. I love you."

"I love you too Isabella. Sleep well."

We hung up and I fell back against the couch. I wasn't even remotely hungry any more. I definitely wanted to make this special for her and I knew just how to do it. I shoved the rest of my dinner in my mouth and called my mom.

"Can I ask a favor?"

"You know you can Edward."

I had been on the phone for half an hour now describing her every detail of my life since Thanksgiving.

"I have a really good friend staying with me over the holidays and I want to make it special for her."

"You didn't tell me you were dating anyone sweetie."

"Look mom, it is relatively new and I don't want anyone to know about it, I just want things to be perfect for Christmas."

"Not a problem dear. I will be over tomorrow with my crew and we will get your entire house done by the time you get home from work."

"Thanks mom. I really appreciate it."

"You really do love her don't you?"

"I do mom, so much. She is it for me."

"I'm so happy for you, sweetie. And I take it you won't be joining us this Christmas?"

"Probably not; please don't let anyone come over unannounced either. I don't really want any surprises."

"You got it Edward. You know what I will just tell everyone that you went out of town."

"I love you mom. I still promise to call on Christmas."

I hung up my phone and was immediately excited for Friday night. I was going to make this Christmas very special for her.

When I got home from work on Tuesday I didn't really see anything different. As soon as I turned on my lights though I could see the decorations – there was lighted garland wrapped around every single door frame as well as up the banister on the stairs. I walked into the living room where there stood a huge ten foot tree decorated with twinkling lights and beautiful glass bulbs. There were two stockings hanging from the fireplace with no names on them.

As I continued to walk around my house I noticed little things everywhere. Christmas towels and rugs in the bathrooms as well as soap in little trees or Santa's – there was even a tree in the kitchen and in my bedroom. There were much smaller – about four feet and decorated less extravagantly but everything was beautiful.

I dialed my mom's number.

"Mom, I love it all. Thank you so much."

"Edward I would like to get something for this girl who has your heart. Have any suggestions?"

"I can get her size for you if you want me to. I have connections with some of her friends."

"Please do. Let me know as soon as you can. Glad you like the decorations son."

"Bye mom, and thanks again."

I immediately dialed Jasper's cell.

"What's up Edward?"

"Is Alice with you?"

"You called me to speak with Alice?"

"It's for Bella, idiot."

"Fine here she is."

"Hello."

"Alice I need a favor from you."

I spent twenty minutes compiling a list of things that Bella likes – all ranging from colors to sizes. It was perfect. I had some major shopping to do the next two days.

I texted my mom some things she wanted from me then made supper for myself while I searched the web. Alice had given me some of her favorite sites and things Bella had mentioned she liked. I secretly loved Alice for this, as well as owed her big time.

Wednesday after school I drove to Seattle. I wanted to do some shopping in person, rather than online, plus there was one gift I had to pick up that I had specially made.

Thursday after school I cleaned my place top to bottom. I was hoping that she would be sleeping with me in my room, but just in case I changed the sheets and put clean Christmas towels in the guest bedroom across the hall – which also had its own bathroom.

I went to bed that night and barely slept. I was too keyed up and anxious knowing that Bella would be here in less than twenty four hours.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Friday**** – BPOV**

I made my dad breakfast Friday morning. It would be the last time I saw him in a month, so needless to say I was going to miss him.

"Here you are dad, eggs just the way you like em."

"You didn't have to cook me breakfast kiddo."

I sat down next to him, "I wanted to. So that way you come back to home."

He laughed and dug in.

"You know dad I am really glad that you are getting out."

He looked at me and smiled, mouth full of eggs.

I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"I'm serious. And dad if it is because one of these friends, you are possibly interested in, then that is okay too."

"What are you getting at Bella?"

"I'm just saying that you are too good of a catch to sit around all your life. You have the right to move on. Mom has been gone for a little while now."

He only nodded, "Well thanks kiddo. I'll see you before I leave right?"

"You sure will. Alice and I will be here to see you off."

I stood and hugged him before grabbing my bag and heading to school. I ran straight to my locker, where Alice and Jacob were waiting for me.

"My dad totally has a girlfriend!"

They just stared at me.

I opened my locker and grabbed my books, "What?"

"You really think so?" Alice asked.

"I just have this feeling. I'm so happy that he's happy."

I glanced at Jacob and he seemed to have this eat shitting grin on his face.

"What's with you?"

He shook his head and looked at me, "Nothing why?"

I glared at him, my eyes in complete shock. I hit him in the arm, "You ass!"

"Ouch! Bella what the?"

I cut him off, "Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?"

He blushed and I hit him again.

"When do I get to meet her?"

He just shrugged, "I just asked he last night okay so don't go jumping me yet. Give me time to get her used to the idea that my two best friends in the world are girls."

Alice and I both laughed and snaked our arms around his as we walked off to homeroom. Jacob dropped us off and Alice and I took our seats in the back of the room.

"So what are you going to be doing with him for a whole month?"

"Well I was kind of hoping you and Jasper would stop by a few times, that way I get to see you at least."

"I think we could manage that."

"We haven't really talked specifics about any of it. I guess we will tonight. I hope we just spend Christmas together. I don't think he is ready for me to meet his family… I know I'm not – besides Jasper of course."

She smiled at me, "I agree. It would be awkward."

I nodded, "No kidding. But Alice I do need some help getting him the perfect Christmas present. Do you think Jasper would help me?"

"Of course he would."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I had a really good idea I just wanted to make sure that Jasper agreed with me."

The bell rang and Alice and I spent the whole morning not really paying attention in any of our classes. It was the last day before finals so there wasn't much more to teach us – most teachers had us watch movies or allowed us to talk or study quietly.

At lunch Alice found me at our usual table. I was sitting next to Jacob and they both gave me a funny look.

"What?"

"Well it's just that he seems very tired today."

"Oh?"

"He almost fell asleep in class Bella. He allowed us to have a free period."

"I hope he is okay."

"I think he is just extremely tired."

"Well that makes two of us, I guess we will just have to go to bed early tonight."

They both smiled at me and we ate in silence. I was tired too, and I was so glad that we were watching a movie in gym. Jacob let me rest my head on his lap and I actually fell asleep.

He woke me just before the bell rang, "Wake up Belly. You don't want to miss your next class."

I giggled and sat up. The bell rang and he helped me up.

"I am really looking forward to going to be early tonight," I mumbled as Jake walked me to class.

He just hugged me, "Will I see you at all over break?"

"Just give me a call all right?"

"Bye Bella."

I stumbled into class, I was the last one there. I plopped in my seat and rested my head against the desk.

"Free period today guys," Edward said from his desk. I glanced up at him and his eyes met mine briefly. He did look tired. I probably only got a few more hours of sleep than he did last night. I rested my head on my hands.

"Tired Bella?" Mike asked.

I nodded, "I think I am going to sleep the whole weekend."

He laughed, "What about studying for the finals?"

I shrugged, "To tell you the truth I am not worried about them."

"Must be nice. Do you think you could help me study for this one? I heard Mr. Cullen is making it really hard."

I shook my head, "I am not on the same reading list, remember Mike?"

"Then what will your final be on?"

"I don't know. He will probably make me one that pertains to the books I have read."

He nodded, "That sucks and you won't have the curve to pull you up if you bomb."

I shrugged again and closed my eyes, "Mike if you are so worried about the test then ask him what is going to be on it."

"You really think he would tell us?"

"I don't see why not?"

"Then you do it."

"Mike why would I do it? I don't care what's on it."

He groaned and shuffled nervously in his seat. I sat up and looked at him. He was leaned back in his chair, staring absentmindedly at the ceiling.

"Mr. C? Mike was wondering what kind of questions you were going to put on the final."

He sat up in his chair and rubbed his temples.

"Basic English skills that we have been talking about the first half of the year as well as some essay questions pertaining to the three books you have read so far. It will be some multiple choice, and some fill in the blank."

Half the class groaned and I simply rested my head back on my desk.

"Does anyone else have any questions about the final for Tuesday?"

"What do you mean by English skills?" Mike asked.

"I mean the lectures I have been giving in class almost three times a week. You have your notes as well as your book."

"And then the questions off what we have read, book list wise, will those only be essay?"

"To tell you the truth Mike, I haven't made the final copy of the exam yet, but most likely they will be essay or short answer, yes."

"Well then what about Bella? She is on a different reading list than the rest of us?"

I cringed but never lifted my head off the desk.

"I'm well aware of that Mike. I was the one who gave her the different list."

I smiled internally to myself, even though I wanted to jump up and tell Mike to suck it.

Some of the class started to complain about the fact that I was on a different list. I heard a few students ask Mike how he knew this information and he told them to ask me.

I finally sat up and stared down my classmates.

"Oh get over it all ready would you please?"

I stood up and grabbed my things. I winked at him on my way to the front of the class.

"I can't help it if I have read the classics so many times that the bindings are falling apart on my bookcase."

I started to walk out but there was a statement thrown at me.

"But that isn't fair to the rest of us!"

I stared at Eric, our perfect little Valedictorian.

"Excuse me Eric? Try reading a book list that is at a college level because that is the level that Mr. Cullen gave me when I told him that I already ready every book on the book list he gave all of us. Oh and try handing in not one, but two papers every time an assignment is due, because that is what I have been doing all semester long. So if that doesn't seem fair to you then you have a seriously delusional way of looking at things!"

I stomped out of the classroom and I was well aware of him behind me.

"Bella, wait!"

I turned around to face him, "Can I have a pass to go home early?"

He pulled it out of his back pocket and handed it to me.

When he handed it to me I slipped him a little note and winked at him again. I then turned around and walked towards the office.

I waited by my car for Alice. When I saw her I climbed into my car and she did the same. She followed me home. My dad was loading his cruiser when we pulled up.

He turned to face us and pulled us into a hug, "You two have a good break. Call me when you know how you did on your finals okay kiddo?"

"I will dad. Love you."

"Love you too."

"Alice, take of my girl here okay?"

"Will do Charlie."

"You two have fun and I will see you the Sunday before you go back to school in January."

We nodded and hugged him goodbye again. As he pulled away we stood there and waved at him.

When he was out of sight Alice tugged on my elbow to get me in the house.

"What happened in English today?"

"Mike opened his big mouth about me getting a special book list and Eric said that wasn't fair. I lost it and yelled at him. Then I stormed out of class."

"Did he follow you?"

"Yea but only to give me a pass to go home."

She simply nodded and we went to my room to grab my things.

"Alice what is going on?"

"Nothing actually. I heard these crazy stories about you going off in class and I just wanted to make sure they were or weren't true before I started any fights for people spreading rumors about you."

I laughed, "Mike has a big mouth."

"Who cares Bella? You have been doing twice the work than anyone in that class, it's about time they knew it. I mean your final will most likely be longer than everyone else's."

I nodded, "Everything else has been so far."

She grabbed half my stuff and I grabbed the other half. We trudged the steps and put everything in her car.

"You don't think any one suspects anything do you?"

"Oh gosh no. But there were just rumors flying about the smack down you gave and the screaming match that went down. Good thing you only have a few finals and then you can have nothing but sweet sex with your man."

I giggled and slid into her car.

"I really appreciate everything Alice. I owe you big time."

"Not really Bella."

I turned to look at her as she started the car and she simply smiled at me.

"You were the reason I met Jasper."

I smiled back at her and she pulled out of my driveway headed straight for Edward's house. I felt my heart flutter.

Alice noticed my nerves, "Bella would you relax?"

"I just can't believe this is really happening Al. I mean a whole month, just him and me. It seems too good to be true."

"You are going to have a great time, I promise you that."

"I love him so much Al. I don't think there is anyone else out there for me."

I watched the smile creep onto her face, "I know what you mean Bella, believe me I do."

"So you'll promise to have Jasper call me. I would like to get it ordered for Edward as soon as possible."

"I will talk to him about it tomorrow, I promise. I think it is a really sweet gift Bella. He will love it, I just know it."

"I hope so. He deserves it."

"No he deserves you."

We pulled into his driveway and my eyes couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"He decorated for Christmas?"

Alice seemed just as in shock as I was.

"Wow, this is so beautiful. It's a shame that no one will see it all the way out here."

"I wonder what the inside looks like?" I murmured.

I opened the car door and my heart stopped. There he stood on the front porch looking mighty sexy. He smiled at me and met me at the car.

He stroked my cheek with his fingertips, "Hi," he whispered.

I pressed my lips to his, "Hi back."

We smiled and Alice cleared her throat.

"Your house looks amazing!"

"Thanks Alice. I have to admit that it was my mother's doing and not mine."

My eyes followed the twinkling lights around the roof of his house until they were no longer visible and I could feel myself smiling. He did this for me.

He opened the car door and grabbed all of my things. I went around the car to Alice and took the two bags she had in her hands.

I threw my arms around her, "I love you. See you Monday morning."

"I will pick you up about five minutes earlier than normal."

I nodded and walked over to Edward's side. I looked up at him and we smiled at one another. We headed for his front porch and turned to wave at Alice as she drove off.

"Shall we?" he whispered motioning to the door.

I nodded and stepped into the doorway, dropping the bags immediately, my hands flying to my mouth.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Pure Bliss**** – EPOV**

I watched as Bella drove up with Alice. My heart was skipping beats I was so nervous. When she got out of the car I flew onto the porch. She was here. She was really here and she wouldn't be leaving for a month.

As soon as she got in to the house she dropped everything in her hands and clasped her hands over her mouth in complete shock. I set down her things and wrapped my arms around her.

"I wanted this Christmas to be special for you," I murmured.

She turned around to face me and pressed her lips to mine.

"I can't believe you did all this for me," she said clinging to my shirt.

I pulled her back and wiped her tears with my thumbs as I cupped her face.

"Let's get your things upstairs, Love. Then I will give you a tour of the place so you can see all the decorations."

She nodded and grabbed some of her things, following me up the stairs.

I stopped at the top of the steps and turned to face her.

"Um… Bella I wasn't sure if you wanted to stay with me in my room. I got the guest room ready. You can do whatever you are comfortable with."

I watched her debate. Her face was showed all her emotions.

"Would you mind if I kept all my things in the guest bedroom but slept with you? I need to feel your arms around me at night."

"Not at all Bella. It is right here anyway across the hall from me," I said as I opened the door.

She plopped a couple things on the bed and started putting them away in the drawers.

"There are hangers in the closet if you need them."

She smiled at me, "Would you mind hanging up all the items in that suitcase?"

I nodded and unzipped it. She pulled out her laptop and set some things on the desk I had in the room.

It didn't take long for me to hang up all her clothes and for her to get things the way she wanted them in the drawers. She reached for my hand when she was completely finished.

I took her through the house showing her everything my mother had decorated. Her eyes teared up when I took her into the living room. Her eyes zeroed in on all the presents under the tree.

I cupped her face in my hands, "You are worth every penny. Besides more than half are from my mom. She knows how taken I am with you and she wanted you to have a very special Christmas as well."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned in. I pressed my lips to hers and she sighed.

"How did I get so lucky?"

I rested my forehead against hers, "Just so you know we aren't expected to attend any of my family's parties. But we can always invite Jasper and Alice over if you would like."

She nodded and tucked her head under my chin, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I would love that Edward, but for now can we just focus on us?"

I kissed her hair, "It's just you and me now Isabella. I love you."

I cradled her into my arms and took her up to my bedroom. I laid her on my bed and kissed her face. She let out a throaty moan and rubbed her hands up my back, slipping my shirt off over my head.

He fingers trailed down my chest until she reached my jeans. She quickly unbuttoned them and I kicked them off my body. I reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it off her body, then quickly unclasped her bra as well. She slid her jeans off, along with her underwear.

"Oh Bella," I moaned.

I pressed my body to hers, digging my erection into her stomach.

She wrapped her naked body around mine and grinded her hips into mine.

"Make love to me Edward. I need you."

I was the one who let out a throaty moan this time.

I nearly ripped off my boxer briefs in my attempt to make love with my Isabella.

I hovered at her entrance and she nodded for me to continue.

"I need to feel you inside of me, please Edward."

I pushed myself into her and we both moaned in unison.

"You are so tight, Love."

I pumped in and out of her slowly, holding her close to me and peppering her in kisses.

I took her nipples into my mouth over and over and rubber her clit with my thumb. It was all about her tonight.

"I'm so close Edward. Go faster, please."

I began to move myself in a quicker pace and I felt her muscles clamp around me. I launched myself in and stayed deep within her.

"Ed… Oh… Fuck… Ed… Mmm… Edward," she gasped as her body shuddered under me.

"That's it love. Cum for me. It's all about making you feel good my Isabella."

She rolled her head back against the mattress and I kissed her neck softly.

She eventually looked up at me. I got lost in her deep brown eyes as I pressed my lips to hers. I took her lower lip into my mouth and sucked on it lightly. I slid my tongue along upper lip and she opened her mouth slightly.

Our tongues danced together for a brief moment before I pulled my face back and rolled off her body.

We laid there on our backs for a few moments before she scooted over towards me and cuddled into my chest. I pulled the blankets over us and we fell asleep.

I woke up with an angel in my arms. I pulled her tighter to my chest and kissed her forehead. She sighed and kissed my chest.

"Morning beautiful," I whispered.

I felt her cheek on my chest pull up into a smile and I kissed her forehead again. She gripped my waist tighter and moved her head up so that she could kiss my neck.

"I love waking up like this," she mumbled kissing my neck again.

I closed my eyes and sighed, "So do I Bella. I never want to let you go."

She giggled and slipped from my grip so that she could roll onto her back and stretch.

"What would you like for breakfast, Love?"

She smiled at me, "You."

I blushed and rolled onto her, peppering kisses down her body. She playfully pushed me off and I rolled from the bed to get up.

I sat up and looked back at her, "I could bring you breakfast in bed?"

She shook her head, "I want to help."

I nodded, stood and went into the bathroom. I came out with a clean pair of boxer briefs on and she stared at me in amazement.

I walked to my dresser and pulled out my sweat suit for her. I tossed it to her and she giggled, grabbed it and ran from the room. Minutes later she came back fully dressed and looking absolutely breathtaking.

She reached for my hand and smiled at me. I took it and we went downstairs to make some breakfast.

She hopped onto the counter when we got to the kitchen and pulled me towards her. I pressed my lips to hers then rested my forehead against hers.

"How about some pancakes?"

She nodded and slid off the counter. I watched her as she fluttered around my kitchen pulling out all the ingredients we needed. I had to laugh.

She stopped to look at me and placed her hands on her hips, "Something funny there Mr. Cullen?"

"You seem to know your way around my kitchen fairly well…"

She smiled at me and went back to what she was doing. She was trying to reach a bowl in the top cupboard. It was adorable because she was on her tippy toes and still couldn't reach it.

I walked over to her and pressed my body to hers, kissing her neck as I reached up and grabbed the mixing bowl for her.

She turned around and pecked me on the lips, "Thank you."

I smiled at her, "You know you don't have to do all the work Bella."

She giggled and began measuring things out. I helped her, kissing her when I could and wrapping my arms around her as well.

"Do you mind if I go shopping this week so that I can make you some of my favorites?"

I tightened my arms around her, "I wouldn't mind that at all Bella. I would like to make you some of my favorites as well."

"She started mixing the batter. Well then we will just have to make a list and I can have Al… no she has finals all week. Maybe Jasper can take me?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind some time alone with you. I think he has been meaning to try and get you alone anyway."

"Good, then he can help me get Alice's present too."

I watched her as she flipped the pancakes to perfection and hand me a stack. We sat down at my kitchen table and she pulled the notepad off my fridge as well. We sat there and talked about our possible meals for the next month and I had to laugh at how organized she was when it came to cooking.

She stuck her tongue out at me at one point and scribbled something down.

"So what happened on Friday after I stormed out?"

I chuckled, "Well after I ran you down and gave you an excuse pass I went back to class and gave them a lecture."

"Seriously?"

I nodded. "I pulled out your file and read your first paper that you wrote this year and the room was in complete silence and then I said and I quote, 'If any of you had a fraction of the talent she has shown time and time again in her writing then you would also be on a different reading list and turning in twice the amount of homework.'"

She blushed, "You didn't have to do that Edward."

"I know Bella, but it was utter bull that they thought you got preferential treatment or something. It really aggravated me, obviously."

"Thanks for letting me bail out early too. It was nice to get home quickly to see my dad off."

"So let's get all this cleaned up so we can get some work done?"

She nodded and grabbed my plate before I could even blink. She skipped over the sink and started doing my dishes too.

"Bella, you are here as my guest." I got up behind her and took her hands into mine, "Please leave it Love."

She nodded and dropped and turned to me as I shut the water off.

"Sorry, creature of habit," she mumbled looking down.

I cupped her face into my hands, "Don't be sorry. I just don't want you to have to do any work while you are here."

"But then you will have to do them later."

I turned her and pointed to my dishwasher, "That will do them for me when it is full."

She nodded and pulled me out of the kitchen.

"So what do you say we get busy on some work? I know I need to study for some finals this weekend."

"Where would you like to study Bella?"

"It doesn't matter. I just need a place where I can sprawl all my things out."

"Well I need to work on creating my final, and it is on my laptop."

"That's fine. Lead the way."

I took her hand and led her up the steps and back to my bedroom. I sat down and turned on my laptop as she stood here watching me.

"I'll just go get my things then."

She left then came back, plopping down on the bed. She sprawled her things out and put her headphones in her ears. She smiled at me and got to studying. I lost track of time and eventually I finished up the final. I leaned back in the chair and looked over at her.

She was focused intensely on whatever she was studying – I didn't want to disturb her. I went back to putting the finishing touches on my final. I eventually had it perfected but then I was unsure as to what I should do with Bella's. Should it be twice as long, or maybe just contain questions from the books she's read?

I sat back and ran my fingers through my hair, pulling on it.

I heard her giggle and I turned to face her.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded and smiled at her, "Just thinking Love."

She nodded in agreement and went back to her study guide. I began going through the questions and tweaking them until I heard a groan from the bed.

I turned to find her lying on her back, her feet resting on the headboard of the bed. I laughed at her.

"Everything okay with you?"

She turned her head and stuck her tongue out at me, "I hate Spanish."

I chuckled and stood up. I laid down beside her on the bed so I could get a good look at what she was studying.

"What are you having trouble with?"

She pointed to the section she was going over.

"Want some help with it?"

She rolled to her side and kissed my cheek, "That's okay I think it is time for a break, don't you?"

I sighed, "I wish I could, but I need to get my work finished. I am almost done."

"That's fine. Do you mind if I take a bath?"

"Not at all love. You should use the tub in my bathroom though, it has jets in it."

She sighed, "That sounds wonderful."

She got up from the bed and I returned to my work. I was determined to finish it as quickly as possible so that I could join her in that bathtub.

She turned on the water then left to get some things from her room. She shut the door halfway and I could hear the water being turned off. I went through all the questions as quickly as I could. I was glad that I had written down the numbers of the ones that I had to change – it made it go much faster. I already knew what her essay questions were going to be so I changed those and hit save as.

I printed off one copy of each so that I could go through them again later. I put them in my briefcase and stood up. I glanced at the clock. I had only spent fifteen minutes on that.

I tiptoed into the bathroom and there she was – eyes closed and breathing quietly. I quickly undressed myself and sat down on the edge of the bathtub. I stared at her in the soapy water and immediately got hard.

I dipped my hand into the water and ran it along her inner left thigh. She moaned as I reached her pleasure spot.

I rubbed her clit in between my fingers and her hands gripped the side of the tub – she hadn't opened her eyes yet. I slid in one finger and she bucked against me.

"Oh Edward," she moaned.

I pumped in and out of her slowly, "It's all for you Bella."

She smiled and opened her eyes. They were filled with so much passion and love that my heart soared. I slid in another finger and began to pump her faster. The water sloshed against her skin. I took my free hand and began rubbing her breasts with my fingers. She closed her eyes again and let me pleasure her.

It was all becoming too much for me so I tried to maneuver myself so that I could sit behind her. She immediately picked up on my attempt and moved so that I could slide in behind her.

My erection was pressed into her lower back and she rubbed up against it as I put my fingers back in her body as well as on her breasts. I rolled and pinched her nipples in between my fingers and pumped her harder with three fingers now.

I could feel her tensing around me, her hands gripped my knees and she was focused entirely too much on pleasuring me by rubbing her back against me.

"Just relax Bella. Let me take care of you."

She collapsed against my chest and let her head rest on my shoulder. I pressed my lips to her neck and squeezed her nipples harder. She began to moan loudly and buck against my fingers.

"Oh Edward. I'm cumming."

She clamped around my fingers and shuddered against my chest. I kissed her neck again and ran my free hand up and down the front of her body. She eventually relaxed into me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you Isabella."

She sighed and smiled, "I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – New Experiences**** – BPOV**

I sat there in the hot water in his arms and was so incredibly in love with this man. How could I be so lucky to have someone like him love me so much?

"Edward?"

"Yes Love?"

"I was just wondering… well what I mean to say is… I just wanted to know. How did you know you were in love with me?"

I turned around in the tub so that I was facing him. He looked deep into my eyes and I stared back into his gorgeous green ones.

"From the first moment I saw you Isabella I knew there was something special about you. I was drawn towards you like a magnet. I felt things I had never felt before with anyone. I knew I just couldn't let you go. After our first kiss I knew it was your lips that I wanted to kiss forever. You have no idea how incredibly amazing you are. You are funny, smart, beautiful, talented… the list goes on forever Love."

"But I mean you've dated so how did you know you didn't really want to be with them?"

"I was naïve enough to think that they cared for me like I did for them. Turns out most of them just wanted to get me in bed. Obviously it never got that far. But it's just you. How you make me feel. You really listen and care about what I have to say – that right there tells me that you care for me like I do for you."

"I really do Edward. I don't want to be with anyone else either."

"Are we declaring ourselves then?"

I rested my head on his chest, "Yea I guess we are."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. I suddenly knew exactly what I wanted to do. I had read about it but I was really nervous because I didn't know how to tell Edward.

I buried my face into his chest and he could sense how nervous I was.

"Everything okay Bella?"

"Well I just wanted to try something."

"And what would that be?"

"It's too embarrassing."

He pulled my head back so he could kiss me.

"Love, nothing is embarrassing when it comes to you and me."

"Well I mean it's just that I wanted you and me to make love but only in a different way. I wanted to try…" I trailed off, blushed and looked down.

He placed his fingers under my chin so that I had to look into his eyes. I blushed again and looked down.

"Bella… please tell me what it is that you want to try."

I reached for the plug and pulled it, letting the water drain. He seemed confused but he let me continue. I knew I couldn't tell him… the words just wouldn't come. I turned back around in the tub so that my back was to him again. I pressed myself against him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella, Love what is it?"

I slowly grinded my back against him and he moaned.

"Bella."

"I want to try you inside me from behind."

"Okay Love."

I placed my hands on the edge of the tub to raise myself up. His hands were on my hips as he help to lift me.

"You are going to have to go slow. It might take some time."

He seemed confused at my comment. I lowered myself down, his hands still on my hips. I took my left hand and stroked his cock a few times. I placed it against my tight entrance.

He suddenly made the connection, "Are you sure Bella?"

"Just go slow," I whispered.

When he first slipped into me, it hurt. I refused to move and we both froze.

"Bella, I'm so sorry."

"Just give me a minute."

He sat still for I don't know how long before I finally slinked my way down further. We took our time and slowly, very slowly he filled me.

"Fuck Love. You are so tight. I don't know how long I am going to last."

"Make love to me, Edward."

He moved himself in and out of me slowly at first. It felt incredible – I had never felt so full before, until now that is. Edward moaned over and over and picked up the pace. He moved his right hand from my hip and slid it into my hot wet core.

"Fuck Edward."

"That was my intention Isabella," he said in a husky voice.

There were so many emotions that I felt. He was so sexy that I wanted him to ravage me.

"Harder Edward."

He pumped himself in and out of me until I moaned.

"I'm… Edw…"

"Cum for Bella."

I let out a loud moan and felt myself shudder.

He moaned with me, "Bella."

He slid out of both of my holes and collapsed against the back of the tub.

I turned around to face him and smiled.

I stood up and got out of the tub. It was empty now, since I had pulled the plug. I quickly went to his shower and turned it on.

I stepped into the steamy water and sat on the seat that was in there. I closed my eyes and let the hot water hit me as I sat there, still trying to wrap my head around what had just happened.

I heard Edward open the shower door and sit next to me. I leaned against his shoulder and he kissed my forehead.

"Are you all right Love?"

I turned towards him and threw my arms around his neck.

"I love you."

He seemed to tense under my arms.

I pulled back and looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Bella just tell me that I'm a monster. Don't sugar coat it for me Love. How badly are you hurt?"

"Hurt… Edward I…"

I climbed into his lap and straddled him. I cupped his face into my hands and looked into his eyes.

"I will tell you with complete and total honesty that I am not hurt at all. I am completely and totally in love with you for agreeing to that. I was hoping that you weren't upset with me for suggesting it, I know it can be awkward."

I pressed my lips to his, "I love you Edward. Thank you for giving me the greatest pleasure I have had to date."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back.

"Really Bella?"

I nodded and pressed my lips to his again.

"You have no idea the pleasure you gave me. It was so intense. I needed to slow my heartbeat and think – that is why I got into the shower."

He took a deep breath and pulled me into his chest.

"I thought it was because you were mad at me for hurting you. You were so quiet – typically your moans are so loud."

I blushed – thankfully I was against his chest.

"It was just so much… I mean I was overwhelmed with emotions."

"It was quite intense. You felt simply incredible Love."

I pulled back and looked at him, "Really?"

He nodded, "I'm really glad you suggested that Bella. I'm glad you are open to trying new things."

I pressed my lips to his, "I am willing to try anything with you."

He lifted himself off the seat and placed his hands on my high upper thighs, holding me against him. I wrapped my arms and legs around him as he pressed me against the shower wall – his lips never leaving mine.

I rested my head against the shower wall as he kissed down my neck and back up it. I could feel his growing member lying flat between my slick folds.

"I want you Bella. I want to show you how much I love you."

"Hard Edward, I want you to take me hard."

He nodded and drew his hips back. He pressed his lips against mine as he slammed into me.

I moaned loudly but he silenced me with his lips as he slammed back into me again. He pounded in and out of my wet core over and over. My back was against the shower wall and I kept pushing off of it to meet his forward thrusts.

"Fuck Bella, you are so unbelievably tight."

"Oh Edward… harder," I moaned.

He continued thrusting harder into me over and over. I could feel myself reaching my climax. Edward sensed it to, pounding into me as hard and fast as he could.

"Cum with me Edward."

My walls tightened around him and I fell limp into his strong arms.

Edward spilled into me, moaning my name loudly.

We slid down the shower wall, and he pulled me up so that we were wrapped around one another sitting on the shower floor together.

He rested his head against mine, "You're perfect Love."

We stayed like that until the water ran cold. He then helped me stand and turned off the water. He got out and when I followed him I was met with a huge fluffy towel. He wrapped it around me and kissed my lips tenderly.

He followed out into his bedroom, wrapping himself in a towel as he went. I sat on the edge of the bed and glanced at the clock just as my stomach rumbled.

"Two hours?"

He chuckled, "You are worth every second of it."

I blushed and stood up, "I'll meet you in the kitchen in five minutes."

I walked across the hall and got dressed quickly. I was dying for some spaghetti. I started digging around in his cupboard when he came in.

"What are you looking for Bella?"

"I want spaghetti."

He went to the freezer and pulled out some meat. I grabbed the pans, sauce and noodles as he threw the meat in the microwave.

In only twenty minutes we were mixing everything together. I glanced at him and smiled.

"I'm glad you had everything for this."

He chuckled and handed me a plate. We ate at his kitchen table again, sitting next to one another this time.

I was really starting to get tired. I stood and rinsed off my plate.

"I think I am going to lie down for awhile. I'm feeling pretty tired."

"That sounds like a plan. We had a very exhausting day," he said wrapping me into his arms.

We walked hand in hand back up the steps to his bed. I stripped down to my underwear and crawled into the sheets, dumping all my things on the floor. He did the same and held me close to him while I fell asleep against his chest.

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed. My eyes snapped open and I looked around. Edward was sitting at his computer, pinching his nose in frustration. He took a deep breath then went back to work, muttering to himself. He eventually printed off his work and went through it with a highlighter.

"Damn it," he muttered again.

I giggled and he turned around to face me.

"How long have you been up Edward?"

He glanced at the clock, "Only a few hours."

I looked at the clock myself – it was nearly ten in the morning.

I rolled onto my back and stretched, "I'm sorry for sleeping so long. Have you had breakfast yet?"

He turned back to his work, "Only some coffee. I wanted to get this done before you woke up."

I sat up from the bed so that my back was to him, "What are you working on?"

"Your final," he mumbled.

I snapped around, "Mine? Edward don't waste all that time on me. I can take the same final as everyone else. I've read the books."

He just shrugged and continued highlighting. I got up and pulled on the clothes that were on the floor. My stomach rumbled and I walked over to him, kissing him on the back of the neck.

"I'm going to go grab some breakfast."

He nodded and I left the bedroom. I went down the steps and got into the fridge. I eventually had everything I needed for a simple bowl of cereal. I leaned against the counter and ate as I stared out the kitchen window.

We had school tomorrow. I had two finals Monday and Tuesday then I was done. Poor Alice had two tomorrow then one on Tuesday and two on Wednesday. I knew I should call Jasper and ask him about going shopping with me – hopefully that would be on Wednesday – but I needed Edward's phone for that. I rinsed my bowl and walked around the house.

It was so beautifully decorated. I couldn't believe I was going to spend Christmas here. I eventually made my way back upstairs. I went back to his bedroom to get my things. When I walked in he wasn't there.

I grabbed all my things off the floor and walked across the hall. I plugged in my MP3 player and sprawled across the bed. I didn't know how long I had been in there but I never heard him knock on the door.

I felt the bed shift with his weight and his hand was on my back.

"Bella?"

I pulled the earphones off, "Hey I didn't hear you come in."

He laid down beside me, "Sorry. I just had to get all that finished."

"It's fine Edward. I needed to study anyway."

He rolled onto his back, closed his eyes and pinched his nose again.

"Is everything okay Edward? You seem a bit stressed."

He took a deep breath, "I'm fine. I just always get a headache when I am at the computer for too long."

I sat up, "Take off your shirt."

He opened his eyes and smirked at me.

"I am going to give you a shoulder massage. It will help – trust me."

"Bella you don't have to do that. I will just take some Tylenol and I'll be fine."

"I want to. Besides I need a study break and I would love to give my boyfriend a massage."

He smiled and sat up, pulling his shirt off. I had him sit on the floor by the foot of the bed. I straddled him from behind, still on the bed. I put some lotion in my hands and got to work.

"Holy cow Edward, you are so tense. You need to relax."

He took a deep breath and let his head fall forward. I worked on his shoulders and neck for a while, then moved to his upper back.

"Bella, this feels amazing. Thank you so much."

"Anytime – besides you worked so hard for me on my final, it was the least I could do."

He sighed and took my hands into his. He pulled me forward so that I was rested against his back – my head was over his left shoulder. He turned his head to mine and kissed me.

"You are amazing in every way Isabella Swan."

I giggled and pulled back, scooting to the middle of the bed. He turned around and rested his head on the foot of the bed.

"You still need to study?"

I nodded and glanced at my things.

"I have two tomorrow and then two on Tuesday. I was hoping I could go shopping with Jasper on Wednesday. I know Al has two finals that day."

He nodded his head and smiled at me, "Well then I will let you get back to work and I'll call Jasper for you."

"Sounds good."

I rolled back onto my stomach and put my headphones back on. I hated that I had to spend all day studying but it was important to get good grades. It would have been what I would do if I were at home anyway.

Around three in the afternoon Edward brought me in some lunch. We sat on the bed and ate leftover spaghetti. We put the finishing touches to the grocery list as well.

"Oh Jasper said he would pick you up at nine on Wednesday."

I nodded, "I look forward to it."

Edward spent the rest of the afternoon reading next to me on the bed. It was nice to have him near me while I studied. It eventually grew dark outside and I sighed as I looked at the clock – where had the day gone?

I had another bowl of cereal before I went to bed. I cuddled next to Edward as he wrapped me into his arms. I fell asleep quickly and didn't wake up until his alarm went off.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Finals Week**** – EPOV**

When my alarm went off on Monday morning I wanted to throw it across the room. I had slept great but I didn't want to leave Bella. I wanted to spend every single day with her with no distractions – stupid job.

"What time is it Edward?" she mumbled.

"Six-thirty Love."

She groaned and rolled off me. I immediately missed her skin against mine.

"I'm going to take a shower Edward. You can join me if you want."

I wasted no time in following her to the bathroom. We both just stood there in an embrace as the water hit our bodies. We washed each other and rinsed off. We hugged and kissed one final time before I turned off the water. She slid out of the shower and walked over to her room. I got dressed and did my morning routine. I went downstairs to make coffee and she still wasn't downstairs yet. I walked back upstairs to pack my things and nearly ran into her on my way out of my room.

She kissed me, "Morning."

I smiled at her and grabbed her hand as we made our way back into the kitchen. She grabbed her own cup of coffee and sipped it while staring out the window.

"Good luck on your finals today."

She smiled at me, "Thanks. It is going to be weird not seeing you in class."

I nodded in agreement, "Well it is a good thing that I will see you after school then."

She smiled at me and looked back out the window. Alice was just pulling up.

I reached for her hand, "Shall we?"

She nodded and grabbed my hand. We got our things and coats on and left the house together. I opened her car door for her and kissed her quickly before she slid into the front seat next to Alice.

"Morning Mr. Cullen," Alice chirped.

"Morning Alice, see you this afternoon."

I shut the car door and waved as they drove off. I got into my own car and drove to school.

***** BPOV *****

"Give me all the details!" Alice squealed.

I laughed at her, "We really didn't do much this weekend because he was finishing up his final and I was studying."

"You didn't do it at all?"

"Of course we did Alice. Jeeze!"

She laughed, "So did Jasper and I…"

"What? Alice!"

She giggled, "He is very well endowed."

I giggled at that one, "So is Edward."

We laughed together and went into full detail of how many times and where over the weekend. Turns out she and Jasper beat us because they had at least six different times and places. She about blew a gasket when I told her we had tried anal sex.

"Didn't it hurt?"

"Not really. I mean it took awhile for me to get him all the way in, but it was incredible – especially since he was fingering me at the same time."

She pulled into a parking spot and just stared at me.

"We might have to try that one."

I laughed harder as I got out of the car. I saw Edward pull into his usual space and he winked at me as Alice and I walked by.

She giggled, "You two are so cute. So did you get a look at his final?"

I shook my head, "Nope – so I hope you studied everything."

She groaned and we went to our lockers. The next two days flew by. All of my finals were so easy – including Edward's. I could see why he spent so much time on it. The essay part was the best because it was something I could really get in to. I knew I had an A on it before I turned it in. I winked at him and skipped out of the school. Alice drove me to her place.

"So you and Jasper are going shopping tomorrow?"

I nodded, "I need his help in getting Edward the perfect Christmas present."

She smiled and we went back to our toenails. Alice was obsessed that her toenails needed to be painted at all times. I let her get creative with mine because I didn't care. Right before dinner she dropped me off at Edward's.

"I'll call you Al. Good luck on your last couple exams."

I walked into his house and right into his arms.

He kissed my forehead as I made my way into his embrace, "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Just think though – after tomorrow our real break starts."

He kissed my forehead again, "Come on I ordered Mexican."

The next morning I waved him off to work and went to take a nice hot shower. I missed having him next to me but Jasper would be here soon enough.

I slid into his car and smiled, "Morning Jasper."

"Good morning Bella. So where are we off to today?"

"Well I was thinking about getting Edward a new briefcase. His is nice and all but I thought a really nice monogrammed one he would love."

"He is going to love that Bella. I would get some things to get in it as well."

"So where would we go to get all this?"

"I know the perfect store."

We drove in silence for awhile before I started slamming him with questions.

"You like Alice right?"

He nodded.

"Have you told her you love her yet?"

He shook his head.

"Jasper! What you can make love but not say it?"

He blushed and stared at the windshield.

"It's hard Bella. I have only ever been in love once and I thought I would spend the rest of my life with her."

"Oh. I'm sorry Jasper. Can I ask what happened?"

"She was killed in a car accident. We were on our way home from college and another car slammed into us. She was killed instantly. I spend several months in intensive care before I woke up. I haven't been able to go back to college since. That is why I travel the world and do what I do. It has been hard but knowing Alice has changed my outlook on life."

"She is amazing. You won't find anyone better than Alice. We have been best friends since Kindergarten. She might as well be my sister."

"You two are extremely close – good thing you are dating brothers I guess."

I laughed. I liked Jasper – he was easy to talk to.

We pulled into the parking lot of a store I didn't know existed. He opened my door for me and helped me out of the car. We walked into the store and it couldn't have been more perfect.

He led me to the briefcases and I found the perfect one. It was gorgeous and simple – just like Edward. I also pick out a matching portfolio and pen set that I had monogrammed too. We wandered through the store as we waited for my gifts to be ready.

"Bella can I ask you something?"

I nodded.

"Well I was just wondering if you knew what Alice wanted for Christmas? I wanted to get her something really special – something that shows her how much she means to me."

"Is there a price point?" I asked.

"You can't put a price on love Bella."

I giggled and smiled at him, "I know the perfect gift."

We picked up my gift for Edward – they had even wrapped it, and drove to the jewelry store. I went straight to the necklaces and pointed at the one Alice had mentioned to me on several occasions that she loved.

"Alice has talked about that necklace for two years now. She has been saving up to get it for herself as a graduation present."

"It's perfect Bella."

I smiled at him and the lady helped us and wrapped it up as well. We then drove to the mall. I dragged him and out of stores as I bought things from my Christmas list for people. He helped me pick out some things for Edward and I showed him a few things Alice had mentioned she liked.

We left the mall and drove to the grocery store. Jasper pushed the cart as I wandered in and out of aisles. He laughed at some of the things I was buying.

"What do you need that for?" He asked when I put some garlic cloves in the cart.

"You use them for cooking Jasper."

He just stared at me.

"You must not cook," I mumbled.

We finished and it felt weird using Edward's debit card but he insisted. I swiped it and punched in the code. Jasper loaded the car for me and we headed back to Edward's house. It was only two in the afternoon. I carried in all the presents and put them under the tree as Jasper carried in all the groceries.

He came into the living room when everything was out of his car.

"It was nice to spend time with you today Bella. I look forward to doing it again."

I handed him the things he had gotten Alice.

"You and Al should come over this Saturday. I am making one of my favorites."

"We are going out on Saturday night, but maybe we could do like a Sunday mid-morning brunch or something?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll tell Edward when he gets home. We can cook a late breakfast or something."

"Okay then, see you Sunday at like eleven?"

"Sounds good. See you then Jasper."

We hugged and he left as I walked into the kitchen and started putting away all the groceries. It didn't take long for me to have everything in its right spot. I glanced at the clock and decided that I should start supper. Tonight was a simple beef stroganoff night.

Edward came home later than usual. I opened the door for him and he smiled at me.

"Thanks Love."

He went straight upstairs with this pile of things and came back down only minutes later.

I looked over at him and smiled, "You seemed to have a lot of things with you when you came home."

"All the finals wouldn't fit in my briefcase and grades are due by Friday. I tried to get as much of it done at school as I could but I also wanted to get home to you."

I threw my arms around his neck, "Do you know what it does to me when I hear you say things like that?"

He chuckled and pulled me back so that he could kiss my lips. He pressed his body against mine and backed me up until I hit the counter with my lower back. He leaned into me and kissed me harder. He pulled away at the same time I did – I could hear the sizzling of the food on the stove.

"Smells wonderful Bella."

I smiled and kissed him quickly before going back to the stove. I stirred and lowered the temp on the cook top. I felt his arms wrap around me from behind.

"Do you need any help?"

I shook my head.

"Why don't you go get into something more comfortable? We can eat and then I will help you grade."

"Bella you don't have to do that."

"I know – but it will go so much faster if I grade all the multiple choice and you grade the short answer and essay portions. I won't grade my own, of course."

***** EPOV *****

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She wanted to help me grade.

"Come on it will be fun. We can curl up on the couch together and play some music."

I nodded and went upstairs. I changed into some sweats and a t-shirt before grabbing all my stuff and taking it to the living room. I walked back into the kitchen and she was putting our supper onto some plates.

I grabbed both of them and placed them at the kitchen table before going back and getting a glass of water. She did the same and we sat next to one another at the table. I took one bite and was completely overwhelmed at how amazing it was.

"Bella, this is delicious."

She blushed, "Thank you. It was my grandmother's recipe."

I leaned over and kissed her temple, "Remind me to thank her some day."

We finished eating, both of us cleaning our plates. I took them both and rinsed them off before putting everything in the dishwasher. I followed her into the living room. She plopped down on the far end and I sat next to her. I handed her a stack of papers and a grading pen. She smiled at me and took them.

We spent the entire night grading. Bells was right, it went so much faster with her help. When she got to her own paper she just put it in my grading pile and smiled at me.

"You might as well not even grade it. It's going to be an A."

"Confident are we?"

She nodded and went back to grading. She was right – an A. Damn she was good. Her two essays were longer than everyone else's and had such valid points followed with such supporting details that I wanted to give her twice as many points that I had allotted the essay section to be worth.

I glanced over at her when I put an A on the top and she just smiled at me. When she was done with her part of the grading she pulled out my grade book and put all the grades that I had so far in it. She completely caught me up and by the time we went to bed I had my grades sent in for the second semester.

I pulled her closer to me when we had the covers over us, "Thank you Love."

I kissed the back of her neck and held her close as we fell asleep.

I knew I was dreaming when it started. I faintly heard someone calling my name – but I couldn't tear my eyes off of her. She was lying there in Jasper's arms – lifeless. I screamed her name over and over, shaking her, but she wouldn't wake up. It's just a dream – it has to be.

"Edward?"

Who's voice is that? I pushed away the arms on my biceps and swung my arms around to fall catch myself from crumbling to the ground. My hand connected with something and my knuckles kind of hurt now.

"Ouch, fuck."

Another mumbled voice said – or was it the same one that called my name? I snapped my eyes open to see Bella curled up in the corner of my bed. I reached for her as she shook with sobs.

"Bella, Love? Are you all right?"

I sat up and pulled her into my lap. It was so dark so I reached for my bedside lamp. I clicked it on and tucked Bella's hair behind her ears. I hugged her body to mine as she shook.

"Bella, sshhh. I'm here. It's all right."

What had happened? I was so confused.

"Bella, please talk to me. What is it?"

She held her face in her hands and refused to look at me. I just pulled her head into my chest. She gripped my t-shirt and cried for a while.

When she finally looked up at me her eyes were puffy and red from crying, but there was something else I noticed. There was another red mark – that was starting to swell just underneath the corner of her right eye. I cupped her face carefully in my hands and pressed my lips to hers. I felt like a monster.

"Love I am so sorry. My dream was so real."

"I know. I tried to wake you up but you pushed me away and then punched me in the eye."

I pulled her back into my chest and felt the tears run down my cheeks.

"I feel horrible Bella. I would never intentionally hurt you, please believe me."

She pulled back and kissed me on the tip of my nose.

"I know, but it still hurt. You can really throw a punch when you are sleeping, you know that?" She said smiling at me.

How could she be smiling about this? I fucking gave her a black eye! I covered my face up with my hands and cried harder.

She tried to pull my hands down but they wouldn't budge.

"Please don't be upset with yourself Edward. You didn't mean to give me a black eye. It was an accident – a sleeping accident to be perfectly honest."

I peeked up at her though my hands and she was sitting there looking concerned at me.

"I'm sorry Bella I just feel so horrible about this."

"Well I guess it's a good thing that we don't have school for a couple weeks then huh?"

I shrugged and she crawled back into my lap, finally pulling my hands free from my face.

"I love you Edward."

I pressed my lips to hers, "I love you too Bella."

We laid back down and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – Christmas Tragedy**** – BPOV**

The next morning I woke up and slipped from Edward's embrace and went into the bathroom. The bruise actually wasn't that bad. He hit more of my cheekbone than anything so I decided to cover it up before he felt worse about it. I tiptoed to my room across the hall and got showered and dressed.

I was just finishing up my makeup when he came into the room. He smiled at me as I came out of the bathroom.

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his lips, "So what should we do on this typical Thursday?"

He chuckled and kissed me back softly.

"We can watch some movies in the basement?"

I nodded, "That sounds like fun, and I already have on the comfy clothes for a great lounging day!"

He chuckled and went back into his room. I went to the kitchen and started breakfast. I made myself a bowl of cereal because it was easy. Edward came down and did the same. We both ate quickly and made our way into his basement.

I went through his DVD collection and finally decided on _Shakespeare in Love_. It was a classic and one of my favorites. I put it in and cuddled next to him on his comfy leather couch.

The next few days were much the same. We watched movies and went for walks in the woods surrounding his house. It was extremely relaxing and peaceful.

When Sunday morning came we got ready for Alice and Jasper. We had made French toast, pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and ham.

I opened the front door and Alice flew into my arms.

"I missed you Bella! I'm not use to not seeing you every day!"

I heard Jasper and Edward chuckle as she unwrapped herself from around my body.

"I missed you too Alice, but I'm sure Jasper has been keeping you entertained just fine."

She blushed and walked to his side. We all went into the kitchen and grabbed as much food as our plates could handle. We spend much of the day talking and hanging out. I was really sad to see Alice leave but I promised that I would see her on Christmas Day.

We had arranged that Alice and Jasper come over for lunch on that day since they were going to be with Alice's family on Christmas Eve and Jasper's family on Christmas night. I was relieved that Edward and I weren't going to be going to his parent's house.

His mother completely understood and so did Jasper. No one knew he was still in town. I loved his mother for that little fib.

The next week flew by. Edward and I had decided that on Christmas Eve we would open one present from one another and save the rest for Christmas morning.

That night we made a very simple steak dinner that Edward had marinated the entire day before. It was so tender and juicy that I couldn't contain my moans.

"Edward this is so amazing."

He chuckled, "I'm glad you like it Love."

I blushed. I loved it when he called me that. He made is sound so sultry and beautiful.

We cleaned up the kitchen and went into the living room. I couldn't believe it was Christmas Eve – that meant I only had about a week left with him. Where had the time gone?

He sat me down on the couch and went to get his present for me. He sat it in my lap and I looked up at him. He had a huge smile on his face as he sat down next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist.

I untied the bow and pulled off the wrapping paper. I looked at the small black velvet box and closed my eyes, letting a few tears fall before I opened my eyes and box.

There sat the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

"It's beautiful Edward," I murmured.

He took the ring out for me and slid down on his knees in front of me.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I promise to love you every day of forever. Will you accept this promise in hopes of one day becoming my wife?"

I nodded as he slid the ring on my third left finger. Tears were pouring from my eyes as he leaned forward to kiss me.

He broke away from the kiss much sooner than I would have liked but I still had his present to give to him. I tossed him a box, not much bigger than the one he had given me. He tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box.

I watched his eyes light up and he pulled out the watch.

"Bella I love it. Thank you so much."

"Jasper helped me pick it out," I whispered.

He slid it onto his wrist and clasped it shut, "It fits to perfection Bella."

I climbed into his lap, "Flip it over."

He took it off and flipped the watch over. I think he read it two or three times before he could say anything: _Love Always – B_.

He pressed his lips to mine and shifted me so that I was straddling him. I could feel his erection digging into my hips. I wrapped my legs and arms around him as he stood and carried my upstairs. We didn't really make it to his room before he set me down and started pulling off my clothes.

I popped the buttons open on his shirt and attacked him with my mouth. He moaned under my wet kisses and fiddled with his belt. I quickly pulled off my pants and stepped out of them as we made our way into his bedroom. We were naked before we hit the bed.

That night was the best Christmas Eve of my life. Edward and I made love all through the night and eventually woke up around ten. We took a shower and got dressed. I was glad we were keeping lunch simple with Jasper and Alice. We threw the shredded chicken in the crock pot and put it on low. I mixed up the fruit bowl quickly and put it in the fridge. We mixed the rest of our lunch and put it in the oven.

We walked into the living room and started sorting through the presents. I, thanks to Edward's mom, had about three times as many things as Edward. I grumbled at him but found my way to the couch and started opening them all up.

By the time I finished Esme's and half of Edward's I had a whole new wardrobe.

"This is too much Edward!"

"You deserve it Bella."

I smiled at him – he was getting ready to open the briefcase I bought him. He ripped off the paper and his jaw dropped. He opened the latch and blew out a short breath of air.

He peered at me, "Bella…"

I smiled at him, "You deserve it Edward."

He chuckled and opened it again. He went through everything I had put in there. I focused back on my remaining three presents – all from Edward.

I chose the larger one first – mistake – it was a beautiful necklace that had a pendant with two hearts attached to one another. I put it around my neck and clasped it, "It's perfect Edward. I love it."

I grabbed the smallest box then and opened it – ugh – matching earrings to the necklace.

"Edward!" I groaned.

He smiled at me and continued to open a few gifts from me.

I hesitated with the last gift. It wasn't a large box. I tore off the paper and opened the box up… it was a matching bracelet.

I sighed and slid it on my wrist. I glanced up at him as he was just smiling at me.

I crawled through the mountain of wrapping paper and into his lap.

"I love you," I said as I pressed my lips against his.

"I'm glad you like everything Bella."

We both stood and cleaned up the living room, knowing very well that Jasper and Alice were on their way here. Edward took out the trash as I fiddled around in the kitchen. I was surprised when my phone rang. I answered it without looking – think it would be Alice calling and telling me they were going to be late.

"Alice, if you are telling me that you are going to be late then…" I was cut off.

"Is this Miss Isabella Swan?"

I hesitated, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry to be calling you today Isabella."

I cut the person off, "It's Bella."

"Oh well then Bella. But you were the only contact information listed."

Edward walked back in and frowned at me. I just shrugged.

"May I ask who is calling?"

"Yes I am terribly sorry. This is Dr. Gerner from Florida. A Mr. Charlie Swan was brought in early this morning."

"My dad! Is everything okay?"

Edward rushed to my side and held me.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Bella. We did everything we could. His injuries were just too severe for us to fix."

A large sob erupted from my throat, "He's dead?"

"I will make all the arrangements necessary for him to be flown to Forks, Washington as soon as possible. I am terribly sorry again Bella for ruining your Christmas."

I couldn't say anything as I crumbled to the floor. I chucked my cell phone across the kitchen and it shattered against the wall just as the doorbell rang.

***** EPOV *****

I ran to the door and pulled them inside quickly.

"Edward, what the hell?" Jasper yelled.

"There was an accident Alice, Bella needs you."

She ran into the kitchen and Jasper and I followed her.

She scooped Bella into her tiny arms and carried her to the living room, sitting her on her lap in my beig chair.

"Sshhh. I'm here now Bella. Everything is going to be all right."

"What happened Edward?" Jasper asked.

Alice looked at me.

"I took the trash out and when I came back in Bella was on the phone with someone. She seemed confused at first but when she asked who was calling the look on her face…" I stopped. Her face twisted and she had never looked so in pain before.

"She just said my dad and then he's dead before she chucked her phone across the kitchen."

Alice immediately started sobbing with Bella. Jasper and I looked at each other and then at them and nodded.

I switched spots with Alice, gripping Bella tightly to my chest as she sobbed. Jasper took the same position with Alice on the couch. We just let them cry and cry. At one point I carried Bella with me out to the kitchen and turned off all the food so that it wouldn't burn. I pulled the casseroles out of the oven placed them on the counter.

I went back into the living room and sat next to Jasper on the couch. I knew Bella needed Alice more than anything right now. Eventually Alice turned and hugged Bella and she hugged her back. There were dry sobbing now – they had no more tears left.

"He said they tried everything they could Al – but his injuries were too severe. He is being flown back here. I can't do it Al. I can't do it without him."

I placed my hand against her cheek and she turned to me.

"You need to eat something Love. It has been hours since we have last eaten."

She nodded and I picked her up from the couch. She wrapped herself around me and we went into the kitchen. Alice and Jasper followed in the same manner. I sat Bella on the counter and pried her and legs fingers apart from around me. Jasper took a seat at the kitchen table with Alice still in his lap.

I turned the crock pot on high and placed the casseroles back in the oven before going back to Bella. I stroked her face with my fingertips and kissed her forehead. Tears started to trickle down her cheeks and I quickly wiped them away.

When everything was ready I made plates for all of us and placed them on the table. I went back to the counter and picked Bella back up. She sat in my lap as we ate in silence. It was getting late and I knew Jasper and Alice were expected to be at my family's house soon but there was no way Alice was going anywhere.

We took them upstairs to Bella's room and stayed with them until they fell asleep. I then picked up my phone to call my mom. I sent Jasper to Bella's house to get the messages on the machine so we had numbers to contact.

"Merry Christmas Edward!"

"Um… mom I need to tell you something."

"What is it sweetie? I everything okay?"

"No it's not. Mom you know my girlfriend… well we just found out that he was killed this morning. It is a really long story and I need you over here as soon as possible."

"I'm on my way Edward."

Jasper got back just seconds before mom did. I was sitting on the couch, holding my head in my hands, when I felt my mom sit beside me. How was Bella going to get through this?

"Edward, tell me everything."

"Mom I am in love with one of my students. Her name is Isabella Swan and we have been dating for awhile now. I know it is stupid and irresponsible but it is different with her. She loves me and I love her. Her mother died a few years ago and she lives with her dad. He went out of town for Christmas and so she came to stay with me for the holidays."

"I'm dating her best friend mom. Her name is Alice and I was going to bring her with me tonight. I'm in love with her, even though she is only seventeen," Jasper said.

My mom simply nodded.

"Anyway. Bella got a call this morning from someone."

"Here is the information Edward," Jasper said handing me the paper.

I read it over.

"It seems that her dad was in a car accident. They brought him in to the hospital early this morning but there wasn't anything they could do. They are going to fly the body back to Forks."

I handed the paper to my mom and watched as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"That poor thing."

"I don't know what to do mom. They are both upstairs right now sleeping."

She nodded, "Okay I can make all the arrangements for her. But we need to decide about how we are going to approach this. I'm not disappointed or mad at you son. I'm glad you are happy but this is going to be very difficult. I don't know if it would be appropriate for you to attend the funeral."

I felt a few tears slip from my eyes.

"I know she needs you there, but it wouldn't look right to people – they would suspect something. Jasper I'm afraid you are going to have to be there for Bella on this. You are dating her best friend. I will talk to Carlisle and see if we can get Bella to come and live with us. She can't go back to her house and unfortunately she can't live here."

"I know mom. This all just sucks so much."

"It will be okay Edward. I promise that this will all work out."

I hugged my mom tightly, "I love you mom. Thank you so much for everything."

She pulled back and hugged Jasper. I turned around to find Bella standing in the doorway.

I rushed to her, "Love what are you doing up?"

She collapsed into my arms, "I can't do this without him!" She cried.

I scooped her into my arms and carried her to the couch. My mom looked as though her heart was going to break.

"Jasper you should go check on Alice," I said.

He nodded and flew out of the room.

"I got you Love. We'll get through this I promise you. I love you Isabella."

She wiped her tears away and looked at me and then to my mom.

"You look so much like your mom Edward," she whispered. I kissed her forehead and pulled her into my chest looking at my mom.

She took a deep breath, "Bella my name is Esme. I'm sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances."

Bella nodded, "I love him Esme. I love your son so much," she said into my chest.

I kissed her hair.

"I know you do dear. This is going to be very tricky the next few days."

"He can't come to the funeral can he?"

"I'm sorry Bella. I wish he could, but no it would look too suspicious. Jasper and I will be there for you."

She nodded.

"I will take care of all the arrangements okay Bella. Would you like it if you came and stayed with my husband and me?"

She finally turned her head and looked at my mom.

"I can't stay here can I? I don't want to go home – I just can't. I don't want to burden anyone."

I tightened my arms around her, "Love, you will not be a burden on anyone." I pulled her face up so that I could look into her eyes. I cupped her face and wiped her tears away with my thumbs.

"My parents would love for you to stay with them." I pressed my lips to hers softly.

She nodded and rested her forehead against my chest.

"I'm tired Edward."

I kissed her hair, "Okay Love."

My mom stood up with us, "I'll clean this place up. Tomorrow we can get all her things moved."

"Thanks mom," I said as I ascended the stairs. This would be the last night Bella would be staying with me in my bed. I was going to hold her tight and make sure she knew that I loved her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – Arrangements**** – BPOV**

I woke up and felt Edward tighten his arms around me immediately. I pressed my face into his chest and let the tears pour over my eyelids again. I glanced at the clock. Three hours – three fucking hours? That was it?

I groaned and sat up. Edward sat up next to me.

I wiped my tears away, "Where is Alice?"

"With Jasper, across the hall."

I stood and turned back to him, "I need to be alone with her right now. Is it okay if I send Jasper over here?"

"Of course Bella."

I felt my stomach lurch but I ignored it and went to Alice. I crawled behind her in the bed. She immediately rolled off Jasper and clung to me. I wrapped my arms around her and he got up from the bed and quietly left.

"Why him Bella? Why Charlie? You both just lost Renee and he was moving on – so were you."

I felt the tears fall down my face, "I know Al, but we need to be strong. I don't have Edward on this. I am going to need you and Jasper so much."

"Why won't you have Edward? Are you two okay?"

"More than okay Al, but he can't come to the funeral. It wouldn't look right to have him there comforting me."

"I guess you are right. What are you going to do Bella?"

"I met their mom. She is amazing. She offered me a place to live and she is going to help with everything."

"Jasper said she was amazing."

"She could care less about my age Al. She is just happy that Edward is happy. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I know my dad is happy too. He said to me the other day that you and I were always too mature for those high school boys. It was like he knew or something."

Alice hugged my waist tighter, "He is happy for you Bella. So are you going to move in with the Cullen's?"

"I don't think I have a choice Al. I can't live at home and I can't burden your parents. I think it is the best place for me right now. I mean they will both know about Edward and I and we will see each other all the time because Jasper lives there."

"True. Want me to help you start packing?"

"Yea I can't sleep anymore. In a few hours, after we let the boys rest, we can go and get the rest of my stuff at my dad's."

"Are you ready to do that?"

"I have to be Al. We can call Jake too."

We got up and slowly started putting my things in the bags and suitcases they came in. It didn't take long and soon we were both in the shower. We couldn't separate ourselves from one another, it seemed. We wrapped ourselves in towels and went back out into the bedroom. Jasper and Edward were sitting on the bed.

Edward had all my things that I had gotten for Christmas sitting in a pile next to him. I went over to him and kissed him on the lips and Alice did the same with Jasper.

I pulled out a new pair of jeans and a sweater for both Alice and myself – good thing we were the same clothing size. We dropped our towels not caring that they guys were still sitting on the bed staring at us. We got dressed and pulled our hair back in pony tails. I looked at her and laughed.

"We look like the bobbsey twins!"

She giggled with me and Edward and Jasper just stared at us. I grabbed my things from the bed and put them in an empty bag I had. I looked around the room and sighed.

"I think I have everything."

Edward stood and wrapped his arms around me, "I will be with you in every way that I can during this difficult time Bella."

I nodded and kissed his lips.

"I know. I also know that I have the world's best friends who won't give up on me. You guys don't know how loved and supported you make me feel."

I quickly wiped away my tears and grabbed some of my things. Jasper and Edward grabbed the rest. Alice went to the kitchen and made four cups of coffee to go. We all got in the cars - Alice rode with Jasper and I rode with Edward.

Edward led the way to his parent's house and Jasper followed – never far behind us. When we got there it was Esme who opened my door for me.

"Let me show you your new room Bella."

I sipped my coffee, "Thank you Esme. I would like that very much."

She let me upstairs to the second floor and we turned left. We went down a very long hallway. As far as I could tell there was only one door down this hallway and it was at the end. She opened it and let me walk in.

My eyes widened, jaw dropped, "This is all for me?"

I looked around the bedroom – it was actually a studio apartment.

"Well you are eighteen dear and you can make your own choices. Carlisle and I will be here for you if you need us, but this way you can cook for yourself if you like and just have a little more freedom."

I set my coffee down and threw my arms around her, "Thank you so much Esme, for everything."

I heard footsteps behind us. I turned to find Edward, Alice, Jasper and three people I didn't know staring at me. Edward took his place by my side and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Dad, Rosalie, Emmett – this is my Bella," he said kissing my temple.

I was immediately embraced by a man literally two-times the size of Edward. He picked me and swung me around like ragdoll before he set me down.

"It is so nice to meet you Bella. I'm Emmett."

I stood there staring at his hand. A beautiful blond came over and smacked him over the head.

"Idiot," she murmured. She placed her hand in mine and shook it gently.

"Hi Bella. I'm Rosalie, Emmett's fiancé, it is nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Rosa, Emmett." Emmett's face lit up and he smiled at me.

The blond haired man approached me next. He took my hand into both of his.

"If you need anything at all Bella please don't hesitate to ask either Esme or myself. We are here for you."

Esme wrapped her arms around him as he dropped my hand.

"Thank you Carlisle," I murmured.

Edward embraced me from behind and I rested my head on his chest.

"Why don't you stay here with Esme and let the rest of us go back to your house to clean everything up?" Edward suggested.

I turned around to face him and threw my arms around his neck. I kissed him softly on the lips.

"But I want to stay with you."

He kissed my forehead.

"I can call Jake to meet us there Bella. That way Edward can stay here. Besides I think it would be best if he wasn't seen at your house anyway," Alice murmured coming up behind me.

I nodded and turned around as everyone was leaving. Edward kept his arm around my waist as we went back downstairs and sat in the kitchen with his mom.

She pushed some papers towards me, "All you need to do is finalize everything Bella."

I nodded and slipped into Edward's lap as I made phone calls and confirmed everything. An hour later I was exhausted. Edward took me back to my new apartment and laid me on the bed. He curled himself around me and we both fell asleep.

A few hours later we were awoken by a light knock on the door. I sat up and Jake poked his head in. I sprinted to him and threw myself into his arms.

"Jakey," I cried.

He fell to the floor but sat up quickly and pulled me into his lap, "I'm here now Belly. I'm here."

We sat there as everyone brought my things in. Alice was soon pulling us off the floor and we went back into my bedroom and shut the door.

We all sat on the bed and cried for a few minutes.

"Everything is all taken care of Bella. We boxed up all everything and put it in storage. All of your things are being brought up now."

"Thank you Alice. I knew I couldn't have gone through his things."

"Jasper and I did your dad's things while Edward and Jacob did yours. Carlisle, Rose, and Emmett did every other room. It is all labeled specifically too."

I nodded and glanced at Jacob.

"He really loves you Bella. He is also worried sick. He said you both haven't eaten a thing since yesterday afternoon."

Alice and I shrugged, "We haven't really been hungry," we said in unison.

There was another knock on the door and Esme came in.

"I have something for you all to eat waiting downstairs when you are ready. It's soup," she murmured before shutting the door.

I glanced at both of them, "Now I knew where Edward gets his manners."

"She truly is wonderful Bella. She told me that she thinks of you as a daughter. She also said she could care less about you and her son's age difference – you are both happy and that is all that matters."

"I know Alice. I think I am going to be just fine."

"I also brought your car. Rosalie made a spot for it in the garage. She is jealous now."

I laughed and we all stood up. Edward met me at the door and held out his hand for me. I took it and everyone walked to the main kitchen. Esme was waiting for us with bowls.

I sat down across from Jasper and Alice. Esme was on one side of me and Edward was on the other.

"Bella, I hate to ask you this, but where would you like to have the wake?"

I shuddered, "Let's do it at the church."

Carlisle spoke up next, "His body will fly in tonight. I will be there to take care of everything for you Bella. The showing is all day tomorrow with the funeral following the next day."

I looked up and sighed, "Thank you all so much for everything. I know my dad would appreciate all of this."

I ate a few bites of my soup but felt my stomach lurch. I bolted to the bathroom and barely made it.

Edward was right behind me as I lost everything. He rubbed my back and pulled my hair into a bun for me. I leaned up against the wall and he handed me a cold cloth. I threw it over my face.

"Are you all right Love?"

I shook my head, "I just lost my father Edward. I'm trying my best."

I felt his arms around me, "I know Bella. I meant your stomach. Do you think you could try and eat some soup for me?"

I shook my head. "I just want some water and to go to bed."

He picked me up, "Okay, you can get both of those."

"Edward?"

"Yes Love?"

"Please don't leave me. I know you can't come to the funeral but please be here for me when I get home."

"I already packed myself a suitcase Bella. I am not leaving here until you are ready."

I nodded and rested my head against his shoulder. He carried me up the stairs and to my bed. He stayed with me until I fell asleep.

***** EPOV *****

As soon as Bella was asleep I went back downstairs. Everyone looked concerned as I entered the living room. My mom came in and handed me some soup.

"Thanks mom."

"Is she okay son?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded, "It's just all too much to deal with right now. She has asked me to stay with her while she goes through this difficult time. She understands that I can't be at the funeral, but she wants me here when she gets home."

My parents nodded, "That seems reasonable. We know how hard this is going to be on you, not being there for her," my mother whispered.

"I won't leave her side for a minute," Jacob declared.

"Me too. She's my sister," Alice murmured.

"I'll take care of her Edward," Jasper said.

"Your father and I will be there the whole time if she needs us, but we plan on being in the back. You can come and visit with Rosalie and Emmett," my mom said.

I nodded and continued to eat my soup.

"I really appreciate all of you being so open about this. I know they are difficult circumstances."

"You honestly thought we would look down on you because she is still in high school?" Emmett asked.

I shrugged, "I just didn't want to overwhelm her."

"We love her already Edward. We see how much you care for her and don't think we didn't notice the rock on her left hand," Rosalie said.

My mother gasped, "Edward?"

"It's a promise ring mom."

She nodded and smiled at me, "That's one hell of a promise ring."

The whole room laughed. I finished my soup and stood up.

"I think I am going to go check on her. Night everyone."

I wasn't tired at all so I spend my time unpacking some of Bella's things. I put all her books on her bookshelf in her office just how she had them in her room at home. I set up her laptop and connected it to the internet.

I was putting away food in her cabinets when I heard her scream. I raced to her side. She was tangled in the sheets and shouting.

"No daddy, please! I promise to be a good girl."

She screamed again.

"I love you daddy."

Another scream.

"Don't leave me daddy."

Another scream.

"No!"

Another scream.

I shook her by the shoulders.

"Bella, wake up! Love, it is just a dream!"

She screamed again. This time my dad came running in.

"She won't wake up dad!"

He stepped up beside me and took her by the arms so that she was sitting up.

"Get behind her Edward."

I slid in behind her and she was still screaming and thrashing around.

"Bella!" my dad shouted.

I gripped her waist with my arms and shook her again, "Wake up Love."

She fell limp in my arms and snapped her eyes open. I scooped her into my arms in my lap and held her tight.

"Edward… I…"

She never finished her sentence. Instead she placed her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom. I was by her side again, rubbing her back and she clung to the toilet. She didn't stop for several minutes. She eventually started dry heaving. She did it a couple times before she collapsed onto the tile floor.

I washed her face with a cold cloth and made her drink a bottle of water. I carried her back to bed and cradled her against my chest as she fell back asleep. This time she slept soundlessly through the night. I slipped from the bed around nine in the morning and made her some eggs. I noticed that everything had been put away while we slept. All her clothes were organized and on hangers – they just needed put in her closet.

I scrambled some eggs and made toast for her. I brought her a tray in and woke her up.

"Bella, Love. You need to wake up."

She sat up and looked at me. She grabbed the tray and started to eat. I left the door open so she could see I wasn't leaving her. I brought in all her clothes and laid them on the foot of the bed. I started to put away her socks, underwear and bras in her dresser. I hung up all her clothes and smiled at her while I worked.

She finished her food and wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you," she whispered.

She pulled out a simple black dress with matching black stockings and sweater. She found her shoes, already organized by Alice and pull out her black flats. She stripped in front of me and got dressed. I helped her pull her hair back into a low ponytail.

I led her downstairs and into the living room where Jasper, Alice, Jacob, my mom, and dad were all waiting. Alice and Jacob wrapped their arms around her and helped her out to the car.

My mom turned to me just before she left, "We will see you in a few hours. I left a casserole that you will need to heat up and bring with you when you come."

I nodded and watched them drive off with my heart.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – Funeral and Aftermath**** – BPOV**

I can do this, I can do this. Jake and Alice helped me into the showing room. I was so glad that I decided to have a closed casket – I don't think I would be able to do this any other way. They held on to me as the funeral director talked at me. I don't remember a single thing he said.

I felt someone grab my shoulders from behind and I turned and fell into Esme's embrace.

"Be strong Bella. We will be in the back if you need us."

Alice and Jake never left my side. I was numb and there were so many familiar faces and voices but I couldn't bring myself to really acknowledge them. There was a rush of visitor's at first but then it slowed down some.

I went into the back and collapsed into one of the chairs. Esme handed me a water and something to eat but I didn't want it. He walked in then. I just felt him. I got up and walked into the kitchen and waited.

He walked in and shut the door before throwing his arms around me.

"Bella, Love. I'm here now."

I gripped his neck and sobbed into his chest. I felt him kiss my hair over and over. There was a light knock and I heard Esme's voice.

"Bella, you have some more visitors waiting out front for you."

I nodded and unwrapped myself from around Edward. Before I left I turned to him.

"Promise me that you'll make love to me tonight."

He stroked my cheek with his fingers, "I'll be waiting for you when you get home Love."

I kissed his fingers and left. I felt better, as better as I could get anyway. I took my place in between Jake and Alice and proceeded with the rest of the showing. I don't really remember getting in the car but I was aware of the car pulling in to the garage and Edward pulling me into his arms.

He scooped me up and raced me to the apartment. I clung to him as he sat me down on the bed.

"Don't leave me Edward," I whispered.

He got down on his knees and looked into my eyes, "Never Bella. I will stay with you as long as you need me."

"Forever," I mumbled.

He brought his lips to mine and took off his jacket. We were soon naked, our bodies moving together. He moved in and out of my slowly – he was showing me how much he cared and how much he loved me.

The next morning I refused to get out of bed. Edward had to carry me to the shower where he washed my hair and body. He carried me back out to my bed where he proceeded to dress me and style my hair. He kept it simple again – low ponytail. When he brought me some eggs I just stared at him.

"Please Bella. You need to eat something."

I just shook my head at him. He sighed and left me alone for a moment. I was soon flanked by my two best friends in the world. They helped me downstairs and into the car. Carlisle drove and Esme was in the front seat. Jake and Alice were on either of my sides and kept their arms around me the entire car ride.

I don't remember much of the service at the church. I remember being hugged by various members of the police force and friends of Charlie's but I couldn't seem to snap out of my daze.

Alice and Jake led me out of the car to the gravesite. I was only inches from his casket and things were starting to spin. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. I felt Esme's hand on my shoulder to calm me but I couldn't get rid of the feeling that I was about ready for my walls to crumble.

The service ended and when I went to stand – everything went black. I vaguely remember my name being called but my eyes wouldn't open.

***** Alice POV *****

Bella refused to eat anything since the morning of the showing. It had been a full 36 hours later and here we all were waiting in the waiting room outside the emergency room.

My mind kept replaying the events over and over of what had happened. I watched as Bella forced her way through the ceremony. She had this look on her face like she wasn't really with us. People hugged her and she didn't even respond – she was truly grieving.

At the gravesite she seemed to only get worse. She closed her eyes and started hyperventilating towards the very end. When everyone started to leave she snapped her eyes open and tried to get up but she couldn't lift herself from the chair.

Jake and I helped her up but she backed away from us in tears.

"He's gone. He's never coming back. I'm completely alone now," she sobbed.

She crumbled to her knees and started to break down. She didn't last very long before she lost consciousness and collapsed onto her side. Carlisle was there immediately scooping her up into his arms.

"Everyone get to the car, we need to get her to the hospital!"

My eyes snapped open and I looked around the waiting room. Esme was on the phone to Edward.

"No sweetie you can't be here. I know I'm sorry. I will call you when I know something."

She wiped away a tear and I could feel mine spill over as well.

"I love you to son. Please be patient, Carlisle will let us know something soon, okay?"

She closed her phone and smiled at me.

"It isn't fair that he can't be here," I mumbled.

She nodded, "I know but he can't risk it. Bella would say the same thing."

I closed my eyes and held my head in my hands. Jakes arms were around me and so were Jasper's.

"She'll be okay Al," Jake whispered.

"This isn't how our winter break was supposed to be. Bella and him should be relaxing and watching movies at his place. Instead he is at home, miserable – and we are all waiting to hear if Bella is okay!"

I was starting to lose it as well. Jasper pulled me into his lap and kissed my forehead.

"We'll get through this Alice," he murmured.

I nodded and hid my face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and we waited.

***** EPOV *****

My phone rang and I picked it up immediately.

"Hello?"

"Sweetie it's me. There's been an accident."

"Mom… what accident? Is Bella okay?"

"She's not sweetie. We are at the hospital. She collapsed after the service. She had a complete break down and just crumbled."

"Is she okay? Mom I need to be there for her."

"No sweetie you can't be here. I know I'm sorry. I will call you when I know something."

I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled.

"I don't think… I can't do this without her mom… I need her. Just please call me when you know something. I love you."

"I love you to son. Please be patient, Carlisle will let us know something soon, okay?"

I clicked my phone shut and crumbled to my knees. Emmett was at my side instantly.

"Everything will be okay Edward. She's a fighter."

I reached out for him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love her Emmett. I was going to ask her to marry me – but then all this with her dad."

"She loves you too Edward. I've never seen any couple so in love before. Who cares about the age and the fact that you are her teacher! You two deserve each other."

I nodded and hugged him harder. We stayed that way for awhile. I think I fell asleep too because the next thing I knew I was on the couch, my cell phone ringing again.

"Hello?"

"Edward it's your dad. I just thought I would let you know how Bella is doing."

"Please let it be good news dad."

"We will be bringing her home shortly and she is on complete bed rest until school starts back up. She is mentally and physically exhausted – it didn't help that she refused to eat anything."

"I tried dad but she just wouldn't."

"It wasn't your fault son, she just needs rest. Time to think about everything."

"So when will you be home?"

"A few hours. I am waiting for one test to come back and then I can discharge her."

"Okay. Thanks for calling dad."

I shut my phone and rolled off the couch. I went up to her room and sat on the foot of her bed. My mind was racing – I just needed her in my arms. I couldn't believe that I felt so strongly for someone and I couldn't even go out in public with her. My life was so complicated.

***** BPOV ***  
**I was aware that I was in a hospital because I could hear the heart monitor that I was hooked up to. I opened my eyes slowly and was thankful that they lights were off and I was alone. I rolled onto my side and sobbed into my pillow. My dad was really gone and I was all alone in the world. I had no parents.

There was so much I wanted to tell him too. I loved him so much and now I would never be able to tell him again. He wouldn't walk me down the aisle or hold his first grandchild – all those dreams were gone now. I sobbed harder as my thoughts raced. I didn't even hear Carlisle enter the room.

"Bella?"

I wiped my face and looked up at him.

He sat down on my bed and rubbed my shoulder.

"Are you ready to go home to Edward?"

I nodded and he handed me some clothes.

"Alice will be in shortly to help you get dressed."

He got up and left and Alice was in only moments later. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying – just like mine.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey."

"Let's get you home to those waiting arms huh?"

I nodded and sat up. I wiped my face off again and she helped me pull the hospital gown off. I was soon dressed in a pair of Edward's sweats and t-shirt. His scent made me feel a little more powerful – like I could actually walk out of here in one piece.

Alice wrapped her arm around my waist as we walked out into the waiting room. Jake was immediately on my other side and he pressed his lips into my hair.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Isabella. I can't lose you too."

I nodded and hugged him. They both helped me out to the car where Esme was waiting. They put me in the front seat and slid in the back seat. We drove home in silence. As soon as we pulled into the driveway I saw him on the porch.

"Stop the car Esme!"

She slammed on the brakes and I bolted from the car and straight into his arms. He quickly pulled us inside and hugged me tightly.

"Please don't do that to me ever again Bella. I don't think I'm strong enough to lose you. I need you Love."

I pressed my lips to his, "I'm sorry."

He cupped my face into his hands and stared into my eyes, "We need to get you in bed. You need your rest."

I shook my head, "Can I eat something first?"

He chuckled, "What would you like Love?"

"Eggs," I said kissing him again.

The next few days I spend either in bed sleeping or on the couch watching movies. Jake and Alice had taken permanent spots in the guest bedrooms just down the hall from me but it was Edward who never left my side. I took every shower and bath with him, as well as sleeping in his arms every night. I didn't want to go back to school. I just couldn't face everyone – all the sad smiles and pity.

"Do I have to go back Edward?"

We were lying in bed on Saturday night – school was starting back up on Monday.

"You are eighteen Love. That is your decision. You have the grades – you could probably finish the rest of the year on Home Instruction, but do you really want to do that?"

"I don't know what I want. I just know that I don't want their pity."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"I will support you no matter what you decide. Do I think you need more time off, yeah. You aren't emotionally ready for all that yet, but at the same time it might help to just go back and get into a schedule again – you know get your mind off things."

I curled into his chest, "I love you."

"I love you too Bella."

I spent all of Sunday in bed. I couldn't make up my mind. Both Alice and Jake eventually dropped by when Edward had to go back to his house and run a few errands.

"You going back tomorrow Belly?"

"I'm not sure Jakey. Al what do you think?"

"I'm not you Bella. I mean I loved Charlie so much. I just need a distraction and I think school will help me get over this. Jasper has been wonderful though."

"So has Edward. I just don't know if I can do it. All the stares and looks – I might lose it."

"We'll always be with you Bella. And we don't have to eat in the lunch room either. We can go late to miss everyone in the halls in the morning and either Alice or myself will always be there in between classes to help keep you from stupid people."

That made me giggle, "Stupid people huh?"

Alice started laughing with me. It felt good to laugh.

"You guys are right – I need the distraction. But what do I do about Edward? I want to be with him – all the time. How are we going to do this?"

"That is something that you two need to figure out Belly."

"I know. I just don't want him to think that I am selfish for wanting him here with me. I mean he has his own house."

I heard my front door shut and my heart fluttered. I felt a small smile creep on to my lips and both Al and Jake just rolled their eyes at me.

He walked into the bedroom where we all were and smiled as soon as he saw me sitting up and looking relatively happy.

"We'll leave you two to talk," Alice said and she and Jake exited.

"See you guys later."

Edward walked over and sat down next to me.

"You're looking better," he said kissing my temple. I pulled on his neck so that he was laying on top of me. He propped himself up on his elbows so that he was hovering over me.

"Is there something you wanted to talk to me about Love?"

I kissed him on the lips, "Kind of. I'm just nervous about school tomorrow."

"You're going then?"

I nodded, "But I am worried about us. I don't know how I am going to go from this," I said motioning between the space with my finger, "to morning Mr. C."

He chuckled, "I've been thinking the same thing Love. I can't get enough of kissing you," he said pressing his lips against mine.

I threw my arms around his neck and welcomed his full weight on my body. I could feel every line of his pressing against mine. He eventually rolled off me and sighed.

"I don't want to be selfish Edward, but I don't want you to leave yet. I need you here with me."

"I figured that Love. That is why I went home. I shut the place up and cleared my cupboards of food and packed a rather large suitcase. I hope you don't mind if I just presumed you would want me here with you?"

I rolled over onto him, "Not at all. I'm glad you presumed because now we can have that winter break – only extended, and with school every day."

He chuckled and pressed his lips to mine, "I didn't want to leave you yet Bella. Even if you would have told me to go home, I would have been over here every day."

"I think all of this has happened for a reason you know?"

"What do you mean Bella?"

"Well I mean all the turmoil in my life. My mom basically kills herself and then I meet you and it was heartbreaking until we finally overcame our obstacles, and then my dad gets killed. Now here we are still overcoming obstacles every day but our love could never be stronger. I just wish I could have told him how happy you make me – how in love with you I am."

He cupped my face into his hands and kissed my lips lovingly, "I think he knew you were happy Love. I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to properly ask him for your hand."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Bella. I was just saying… well… I mean…"

I silenced him with my lips, "Yes, yes. A million times yes Edward. Even if you aren't asking me right now – it will always be yes."

"I want to do it right Bella. I want it to be perfect for you – memorable."

I pressed my lips to his again, "I love you Edward… always."

He shifted me off of him and slid down to the edge of the bed. I sat up and looked down at him, a few tears slipping from my eyes.

"Bella when I gave you this ring I promised you something. Can I now fulfill that promise to you? Please do me the honor of becoming my wife Isabella."

I could only nod, tears slipping down my cheeks.

He brought his lips to mine and for the rest of the night his lips never left my body.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – This is Harder than I Thought**** – EPOV**

Monday was almost unbearable. I kept getting the feeling that people knew about Bella and me. I was becoming self-conscious and I hated it. Classes were uneventful. I took the slacker approach and made my students handwrite about what they did over break. They hated me for it but I wasn't about to begin a brand new in-depth lecture on anything the day after break.

I had a staff meeting after school too when I wanted nothing more than to just go home and hold Bella in my arms. I listened as the principal spoke to us staff members.

"Most of you are aware that Bella Swan's father was killed in a car accident over break. I'm not sure how she managed to pull herself together enough to come to school but be sure to not press her. Make her come to you. I spoke with her this morning and she immediately stopped me when I tried to offer her my sympathies. I think she just needs our support from far away right now."

"Is it true that she is now living with Dr. and Esme Cullen?" a staff member asked.

I kept my cool – noting that all eyes were possibly on me right now.

"They offered her an apartment inside their house, yes. Her best friend is dating their youngest son, Jasper. I guess you could say they both Alice and Bella are living there now."

I nodded in agreement – it was true that Alice and Bella were living there. Alice's parents could care less about where she was.

The meeting continued and I was eager to get home to Bella. I took the steps to her apartment two at a time and bolted through her front door.

"Bella?"

"In here Edward."

I followed her voice into the bedroom. Alice and Jake were on the bed with her.

"Sorry Love. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You didn't Mr. C. To be honest we were just keeping Bella company until you came home," Jake responded.

I nodded and set my things down. She motioned for me to come over to her with her finger. I walked over, leaned down and pressed my lips to hers then slid behind her on the bed. She fell back against my chest as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I missed this," she whispered.

She rested her head on my chest and Alice and Jake got up to leave.

"You two don't have to leave just because I am here," I said.

"No it's okay Mr. C. I need to get home and I am sure Alice is just dying to see Jasper," Jake joked.

I nodded and they left leaving Bella and I alone.

"How was your day Love?"

"I honestly thought I wasn't going to get through it. I think I pissed a lot of people off. They kept trying to offer me there sympathy and I would just cut them off and walk away in tears. After about the tenth time I went to the office and spoke to the principal. I figured if I could get the teachers on my side then maybe some of the students would get it too."

I tightened my embrace around her, "I'm so sorry Love. I wish I could have been there for you."

She shrugged, "Well to tell you the truth your little what you did over break writing didn't really help."

My face fell, "Shit. I… I wasn't even thinking… Bella… forgive me?"

I pulled my arms from around her and buried my face in my hands. I felt like an ass – completely and totally. What in the hell was I thinking, seriously?

She turned around and pulled my hands from my face, "It's okay Edward. I forgive you – I love you."

I kissed her lips again and pulled her into my chest, "I love you too Bella."

As each day passed, Bella seemed to be getting better and better. On Friday Bella barged into the room just as the bell rang – she was still in her gym clothes.

"Bella?"

She collapsed to her knees and began sobbing.

"I can't do this anymore. I need to see him. I miss him so much."

I pulled her up from the floor and held her steady just as Jake came through my door as well.

"Bella," he murmured pulling her into his arms. He looked at me and I could see it in his eyes. I simply nodded my head and wrote them a pass.

My heart wretched as she left my classroom – I so badly wanted to go with her. When I got home after school I found her on the bathroom floor. I pulled her into my chest.

"I don't feel well," she mumbled.

"I've got you Love. Let's get you to bed."

I lifted her into my arms and carried her to the bed. I wrapped her up under the comforter and laid next to her until she fell asleep.

In the middle of the night Bella bolted from my arms and into the bathroom. I kept her hair off her face and got her a cold rag.

"Bella, Love? I think I need to get my dad."

"No Edward. I'm fine. I just need to sleep – please?"

I cradled her to my chest and carried her back to the bed. She fell asleep quickly and I slid out of her embrace. I made my way to my parent's bedroom on the other side of the house and knocked on their door.

I poked my head in, "Dad?"

"Everything okay son?"

"Not really. Bella is really sick. I'm worried about her."

"Why don't we let her sleep for the night – I will check on her in the morning."

"All right, thanks dad. Sorry to wake you."

"Night Edward."

I walked around the house and ended up in the kitchen. I was starving actually. I scrounged around in the fridge and found some leftovers. I was so glad that it was eleven at night on a Friday – otherwise I would be a worthless excuse for a teacher had it been any other weeknight. I rinsed my plate when I was finished and went back upstairs to Bella.

I walked into the bedroom and Bella was not in bed. I rushed to the bathroom and froze. She was laying there – no sounds or movement coming from her body.

"Dad!" I screamed loudly.

I rushed to her side and cradled her head in my lap.

"Bella, Love… wake up. God Bella – please wake up."

Alice and Jasper were the first ones in the bathroom with me.

"Edward, what's going on?"

"Jasper get dad now. Alice I need a cold cloth."

They flew into action. Jasper was gone before the word Alice was spoken through my lips. Alice wiped Bella's face.

"Is that blood Edward?"

I nodded, "I shouldn't have left her. Wake up Love. Bella…"

I could feel the tears slip from my eyes. "I can't lose her Alice. I love her."

My dad showed up then, "Edward? Bella!"

He took her from me and laid her flat on the cold bathroom tiles. He began breathing into her mouth and motioned for me to continue while he dug through his bag. He pulled out a vile and stuck her leg quickly.

"Dad, what is going on?"

"We need to get her to the hospital immediately."

I started to pick her up into my arms, "No Edward. You can't go."

My heart stopped, "What?"

"Edward. Listen to me. You can't go with us to the hospital. Think of your career."

"I don't give a fuck about that. I need to be with Bella."

Jasper picked her up and left the bathroom, my father followed. I sat there frozen.

"She'll be okay Edward. I'll call."

I looked up at Alice – tears streaming down my face, "I love her."

"I know; Bella would want you to stay here."

I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around myself. I sobbed loudly and felt Emmett's strong embrace around me.

"She'll be okay Edward. She's a fighter."

"She… wasn't… breathing… Em. I… shouldn't… have… left… her," I sobbed.

He pulled me into his lap and held me until the blackness took over. The next thing I remember is my phone ringing – waking me from my sleep.

"Hello?"

"Edward, it's Jasper. She's awake and she is just fine. We will be home in a few hours."

"Jasper… thank you."

I shut my phone and cried into her pillow. I took a deep breath – her strawberry scent filled my lungs and I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms. I heard a light knock on the door and Rosalie was there with a tray of food.

"If Bella is coming home soon then you need to eat and get your ass out of bed so you can take care of her."

"What do you know that I don't?" I grumbled.

"I'm sure Carlisle will tell you everything when Bella gets home," she whispered placing the tray on my lap.

I ate quickly and took a shower. I completely cleaned the bathroom from head to toe before taking my tray to the kitchen in the main part of the house. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting at the kitchen table when I walked in.

"Morning. Thanks Rose."

"No problem Edward."

I sat down with them and rested my head on the table.

"You okay there Ed?"

"Fine Em. I just love her so much. It hurts that I can't be with her right now."

I felt his hand on my shoulder, "She will be home soon man."

The next few hours were the most miserable in my life. Alice and Jasper came home shortly before Bella. Alice sat down on the couch next to me. I had moved myself back to the apartment just because I felt closer to her that way.

"She's fine Edward. She just passed out, that's all."

"I still should have been with her Alice."

She placed her hand on my leg, "Even if you would have been with her, she still would have passed out."

I felt a few tears slip from my eyes but I wiped them away quickly. Alice looked at me and something about the look she was giving me told me she knew something I didn't.

"What do you know that I don't?"

"It's not my place to tell, sorry."

She got up and left me alone again. I laid down and closed my eyes. Next thing I knew I heard the front door being opened and my dad calling my name.

"Edward? Are you in here son?"

I sat up and ran to the door. She was in his arms, smiling weakly at me.

"Oh Bella," I whispered taking her from his arms.

"Hey," she murmured.

I carried her into the bedroom and laid down with her on the bed.

"I was so worried, Love."

"I'm sorry Edward. Everything just came crashing down on me."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Bella. I'm not being a very good fiancé."

She smiled and kissed my lips. My dad walked in then.

"All right Bella everything is all set up – take it easy for awhile okay? I made you an appointment for next week."

"Thanks Carlisle. I promise to take it easy." She nodded at him then and he left the room.

"Would you please tell me what all that was about?"

She smiled and rolled into me. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Edward I'm just not sure how you are going to take this."

"I love you Bella. Please tell me."

"Well I don't know if I can return to school. Too much stress – Carlisle said it wasn't going to be good for me. I need to be in a very calm environment."

"Is school really that stressful, Love?"

"It will be when everyone finds about this," she said moving her hands to her stomach. My eyes widened.

"Isabella…"

"I'm around five weeks Edward. Are you happy about this?"

I cradled her face in my hands, "Is it true my Bella? We're going to have a baby?"

She nodded and I pressed my lips to hers.

"I'm going to be a father… Isabella you have made me the happiest man alive."

She rolled on top of me and pressed her lips to mine. She slowly grinded her hips into mine causing me to moan.

"Make love to me Edward. I need to feel you inside me," she moaned.

I pulled at our clothes until we were naked. I took her nipple into my mouth and she moaned. I slid into her with ease. She rocked back and forth on top of me, my hands on her hips guiding her.

"Bella, I love you so much."

She leaned down to kiss me. I took the opportunity to roll us over so that I was on top. I slid in and out of her slowly, creating as much friction between us as possible.

"I love you too Edward. So much."

I picked up my pace. I kissed her lips as I pounded into her a little harder.

"I'm so close," she murmured against my lips.

"Me too, Love. Cum with me, please."

I finally slammed myself deeply into her and I felt her muscles tighten around me. We both moaned loudly as we let our pleasures take over. I collapsed next to her and she cuddled into my chest.

"This is perfect Edward."

"You're not on bed rest are you, Love?"

"Not technically – but I do need to take it easy. It doesn't help with everything that has just happened with my dad."

I nodded, "I'm here for you. I'm not leaving you Bella."

She nodded and pressed her lips to mine. It was now Saturday night and with Bella not returning to school I knew the weekends were all we were really going to have to spend together.

"Are my parents going to get you set up for Home Instruction?"

"We discussed it. We are having a meeting with the principal on Monday to discuss my options."

"And you have an appointment next week with the OB?"

"You're quick aren't you?"

I nodded, "I just know my dad – and you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 – Things Come Into Play**** – BPOV**

Making love with Edward just kept getting better and better. I felt so bad that he had been the one who found me. I heard his voice calling me the whole time but my eyes just wouldn't open for him. I woke up in the hospital wishing it was Edward that was holding my hand. It was Jasper.

"Thank goodness Bella," he breathed.

"Jasper – what happened?"

"You passed out Bella. Edward found you. We brought you here because you've been sick lately."

Alice walked in then, "Bella. I'm so glad you are awake. I'm going to call Edward to let him know."

"You might want to wait on that call Alice," Carlisle said coming into my room. "Bella we need to talk. I ran some tests and well…"

I stopped him before he could continue.

"Carlisle I think I know what you are getting at. I'm pregnant aren't I?"

Everyone in the room gasped. I just shrugged.

"I figured that was what it was. I've never been so tired or sick before and I'm two weeks late."

I rested my head against my pillow and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"When can I go home Carlisle?"

"Soon Bella. I am waiting for one more test result."

I nodded, "Can you all let me tell Edward this?"

"Of course Bella," Alice said taking my hand.

"Carlisle, I was wondering if we could talk about me continuing to go to school? I honestly think that it is going to be so much stress on myself and the baby."

"I agree completely Bella. We will have a meeting on Monday with the principal to discuss your options."

As soon as I was in Edward's arms everything seemed to feel right again.

"I was so worried, Love."

"I'm sorry Edward. Everything just came crashing down on me."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Bella. I'm not being a very good fiancé."

I can't believe he was taking this out on himself. I smiled at him and kissed his lips. Carlisle walked in then.

"All right Bella everything is all set up – take it easy for awhile okay? I made you an appointment for next week."

"Thanks Carlisle. I promise to take it easy." We had a rough idea that I was five weeks along – since that was the first time Edward and I made love. Edward nervously wrapped his arms around me.

"Would you please tell me what all that was about?"

I rolled into his chest, wrapping my arms around him as well.

"Edward I'm just not sure how you are going to take this."

"I love you Bella. Please tell me."

"Well I don't know if I can return to school. Too much stress – Carlisle said it wasn't going to be good for me. I need to be in a very calm environment."

"Is school really that stressful, Love?"

"It will be when everyone finds about this," I said moving my hands to my stomach. I watched his eyes widen.

"Isabella…" I had to tell him.

"I'm around five weeks Edward. Are you happy about this?"

He cradled my face in his hands, "Is it true my Bella? We're going to have a baby?"

I nodded and pressed my lips to his.

"I'm going to be a father… Isabella you have made me the happiest man alive."

This love making was different. We were going to be a family and I felt so many emotions running through me. I fell asleep in his arms and slept sound fully for the entire night.

In the morning I was surprised to find him not by my side.

"Edward?"

"In the kitchen, Love. Be right there with your breakfast."

I smiled and leaned back into the pillows. I was so in love with him. He walked in with a tray and set it on my lap.

"The smell isn't making you sick is it?" He asked lovingly.

I shook my head and smiled at him.

"So what do you want to do today?"

I shrugged, "I just want to be with you."

He smiled and sat down beside me.

"Have I told you how happy you've made me lately?"

I blushed and nodded.

"I'm happy too you know. I can't believe that I have found someone who I love so completely and someone who is happy with starting a family – even when it is unplanned."

His face lit up, "We are starting a family…" he mumbled. He started to daze off on me.

"Edward?"

He smiled down at me, "I love you so much Bella."

We spent the day lying in bed. Edward eventually did some grading while I slept. He made me all my meals in bed, even though I told him that I didn't need to be waited on hand and foot. We watched a movie and just basically hung out. It was amazing.

Monday morning rolled around. Edward took a shower with me. His hands felt amazing on my body as he rubbed me up and down.

He placed his hands on my stomach, "I can't wait to see our son or daughter growing inside you."

I blushed and turned around to kiss him.

"I'll see you after school, right?"

He pressed his lips to mine, "I'll be here as soon as I can."

We both got dressed and I waved Edward off as he drove to school. Carlisle, Esme, and I followed about an hour later. We had a nine o'clock appointment with the principal.

"Good morning Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, Bella."

We all took a seat. I suddenly felt a lurch in my stomach and I bolted from the room. Esme was right behind me. I barely made it to the bathroom.

She brought me a cold paper towel, "You all right dear?"

"Fine," I said wiping my face. "His cologne… that's all."

She put her arm around my shoulders and guided me back to the office.

"Sorry," I mumbled sitting back down. Carlisle placed his hand on my knee.

"You okay Bella?" I only nodded and looked down, completely embarrassed.

"Well as you can see Bella's health has been in question for the past week. With her dad's death and the unneeded stress at school we have decided to discuss what other options might be available for her."

"I see. Well with Bella's grades and impeccable attendance I think we can work something out."

"I won't be returning to school sir. I don't think it would be a very good idea."

He looked at me then back to Carlisle.

"Bella is also pregnant sir. I think you would agree that attending school wouldn't be in the best interest of her and her unborn child."

His eyes widened and I could see the disappointment in them.

I shook my head at him.

"I can see what you are thinking. Oh poor little valedictorian making the biggest mistake of her life. Well for your information this baby was made out of love and the father and I are engaged to be married." I said shaking my finger at him.

"Well I would be lying if I didn't say I was disappointed in you Bella. But I respect your decision and I am glad that you are your fiancé are happy."

I smiled and blushed – oh if he only knew.

"What are some of the options that Bella has?" Carlisle asked.

"Well honestly I think we could let her continue her work only from home. I think the teachers will agree to that – mainly because it is Bella. And since Edward Cullen is your son, we could arrange for him to tutor Bella on the weekends. That is if he agrees."

I felt a huge smile grow across my face.

"And I assume that Alice is still living with you as well, since she is dating your other son?"

Carlisle nodded.

"Then she can be our liaison from school to home. They have the same classes so it should all work out."

I nodded in agreement and we all stood. That afternoon Alice came home with all my work for the week.

"You know how much this helps me? I now know what all is going on ahead of time!" She squealed and sat down beside me.

"Thanks Alice. I am going to miss you at school – I'm so glad you are living here, well kind of."

"I can't believe you are really going to have a baby. It is just so exciting, and with Edward of all people!"

I laughed at her.

"You know the rumors today were hilarious. People saw you on Friday with Jake and then of course found out that you were in the hospital on Friday night – well let's just say that everyone thinks…"

I cut her off, "That this is Jake's baby."

And we started laughing.

"Let them think that – it's better than the truth," I said still laughing.

Edward came in then, "What are you two giggling about in here?"

"Haven't you heard that Jake and Bella are having a baby?"

He smiled and sat down next to us, "I do believe I heard that today in the teacher's lounge."

Alice looked at me and smiled, "You are so lucky. Well I am going to go hang out with Jasper," she said leaving the bedroom.

I started to sift through all my homework when Edward took my hands into his, "Bella?"

I looked at him, "What's up Sweetie?"

He smiled, "Do you want me to tutor you on the weekends?"

I only nodded, "Not that I need it, but now you have an excuse to sleep over."

I gave him a coy smile and he took my face into his hands. He kissed me gently on the lips.

"I'll go make some supper so you can get started on your work."

"Sweetie I have all day to do work, let's make supper together."

He smiled and nodded.

"Edward? I was wondering if I should start decorating the baby's room here or at your house?"

He wrapped his arms around me.

"We certainly have a lot of things to discuss," he breathed kissing my neck.

We sat at the counter and ate while we discussed our future.

"Honestly, Love. I don't know if I will have a job once everyone finds out that we are getting married."

I nodded, "I know. And I couldn't stand moving anywhere away from your parents. They are amazing."

"They are," he said in agreement. "I could always put in my letter of resignation and try for another teaching position."

I grabbed his hands, "Edward, I don't think you will get fired. I mean I am eighteen and was eighteen when we started this relationship."

"I don't know Bella. I think it would just be best to apply at another school."

"Okay. So then I can start decorating a room in your house?"

He smiled and nodded, "I think as my fiancé you have every right to decorate our child's room."

I blushed and stood up. I rinsed off my plate and turned to face him again.

"So then I guess we need to discuss a possible wedding date?"

He grinned and stood up. He rinsed off his plate and wrapped his arms around me.

"The sooner the better my Love."

I nodded, "How about right after graduation? I mean I will only be about five months along then… well more closely to six I guess."

He shook his head, "Why not over spring break? That way I can take you on a proper honeymoon."

"Are you sure Edward?"

"I am going to make you my wife – that I am positive about!"

I giggled, "I just don't want to get you in any trouble. You could lose your teaching license."

"As long as I am with you then nothing else matters."

"Now wait Sweetie. You need to think about this, okay?"

He sighed, "I know. I just want you to be Mrs. Edward Cullen."

I kissed his lips and we moved to the couch. I cuddled onto his lap.

"We can always wait until after the baby is born."

I then had the most brilliant idea. My face lit up.

"Love, what is it?"

"Well I was just thinking, maybe we could have a Christmas wedding?"

He smiled and kissed my lips.

"I think that would be perfect Isabella."

I cuddled into his chest, "Can I help you with grading or anything?"

He laughed and kissed my hair, "You're perfect."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 – Keeping a Secret**** – EPOV**

The next month was a trying one for Bella and myself. We fell into a routine like any other couple would. My heart lurched when we had our two month sonogram picture taken.

I was really going to be a father. I stared at the sonogram picture for hours when we got home. I ran my fingers along the tiny little baby outline and just let my tears flow. I kept a picture in my brief case that Bella had gotten me for Christmas.

The bell rang and my fourth period class started filing in. I smiled at Alice as she walked up to me.

"Morning Mr. C. I have a paper for you from Bella."

I nodded and took it from her. She rolled her eyes at me and took her seat. I started class without looking at Bella's paper. When class ended and everyone was gone I sat down at my desk with her paper in my hand. There was a little note stuck on the top.

_Dearest Edward – Knowing that your child is growing inside me fills my heart and soul with so much love. You have made me the happiest fiancé in the world just by saying those three little words each day. You are my life, my everything. I love you Edward Cullen._

I wiped away a tear and went to lunch. I sat in my usual spot in the teacher's lounge. I began eating rolling my eyes at the typical conversations that was taking shape.

"So have you heard that Bella Swan is indeed pregnant?"

"No way! I bet it was that Black boy. They were always too friendly for my liking."

I snorted but continued eating.

"Well you tutor her don't you Cullen? Do you know if she is pregnant?"

"It's not really my place to discuss her personal issues."

"Well why else would leave school suddenly like that? I mean she was the valedictorian."

"Come on Edward, tell us what you know. You see her every weekend and she does live with your parents."

I shrugged, "She has an apartment with my parents, yes."

I felt the frustration building in the room so I stood to leave.

"You seriously aren't going to tell us anymore?"

I started to walk out but there was a snide comment made.

"You guys seriously have absolutely no respect do you? You honestly could care less about the truth! All you want is more gossip to spread. Well here is something for you, how about the fact that she barely looks anyone in the eye when they speak to her. She flinches at the slightest loud noise and has uncontrollable break downs that cause her to throw up everything she has eaten. Oh and the best part is that she screams out her dad's name in the middle of the day when she is taking a nap! So you're wondering why she didn't want to return to school?"

I slammed the door and walked back to my classroom. I needed to calm down and only one person could help me with that.

"Hello?"

"I need you so bad, Love."

"Oh Edward, hang in there. You only have two more classes then you can come home to these arms."

"I don't know how much longer I can take it. I was just ambushed in the teacher's lounge. You were right to want to stay home. The rumors here are ridiculous and they are making me go insane."

"I love you Edward. I am just the hot topic right now. It will all blow over soon enough."

"How are you feeling?"

"I've only gotten sick twice this morning. It is getting better, and I am kind of craving pizza right now."

"Well then order some, Love. You deserve something to treat yourself with."

"I don't want to gain fifty pounds Edward."

"Do it for the baby, Love. You won't gain fifty pounds – with your frame it is impossible," I said chuckling.

"Will you be home right after school?"

There was a knock at my door.

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

Coach Clapp walked into my classroom.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt Edward."

"No it's okay. I was just on the phone with my fiancé."

"Look I just wanted to apologize for everyone's behavior in there. They sometimes don't realize they are being a bunch of caddy bitches."

I chuckled, "I just don't like being cornered… that's all. She is a student and that's all."

"They only see it as gossip. So were you on the phone with your girlfriend?"

"Fiancé actually. We just found out that she is two months pregnant and she was craving pizza. She was complaining about gaining fifty pounds if she ate everything she craved."

"Wow, congratulations Cullen. I didn't even know you were seeing anyone."

"Have been since Thanksgiving. She is everything to me."

"Isn't that kind of soon to be rushing into marriage and everything?"

"Not with her. I knew I was going to marry her the moment I met her."

"Love at first sight huh?"

"You bet!"

"Must be nice. Well sorry to interrupt again and don't worry about all those women. You made them feel like crap with that little speech of yours."

I nodded, "It was the truth. I can see why she didn't want to come back. Dealing with the loss of her father has really taken its toll on her, physically and emotionally."

"I can only imagine what she is going through. She was close with her father. I remember when her mom died – she was just starting to recover this year."

"I can't even begin to imagine what she goes through on a daily basis. I only see her on the weekends and I think she puts on a strong face, but her eyes are just so… empty."

The bell rang, "Oh hey, see ya around Cullen."

He left and I shook my head – the lies just came out so easily but at least my ass was covered. Students started filing in and I stood to start yet another lecture.

I bolted through the bedroom door when I got home and straight into her arms. She pressed her lips to mine and I moaned.

"Make love to me, Edward."

I kissed down her neck and peeled off her t-shirt. I ran my tongue down the valley in between her breasts all the way to her navel. I kissed her stomach over and over.

"I love you," I murmured.

She giggled and pulled my lips back up to hers. Her fingers quickly unfastened the buttons down my shirt and I shrugged it off. I kicked my shoes off and her hands moved to my dress pants.

She pressed the palm of her hand against me, "I love how hard you are for me," she moaned.

I dug my hips into hers making her moan again. I pulled off her pants and underwear and kissed back down her body. I ran my tongue in between her slick folds.

"Mmmm, so wet my Love. You taste so good."

I slid in a finger and she bucked her hips against me. I sucked on her clit while my finger worked in and out of her. My erection was becoming uncomfortable in my pants so I quickly used my other hand to unbutton them and slide them off me.

I could hear the moans coming from her chest and I knew she was close. I took out my finger and placed the tip of my cock at her entrance.

"How badly do you want me Isabella?"

She moaned, "I want you, so bad Edward."

I pressed my lips against hers and slid slowly in.

"I love how tight you always are for me, Love."

"It's all for you Edward," she moaned.

I kept a slow and steady rhythm worshipping her body with touches and kisses. I rolled her nipples in between my fingers and kissed her neck and lips over and over. I eventually moved my fingers to her clit and pinched and rubbed at it.

"Holy… mmmm… Edward so close."

I picked up my tempo a little bit, still pinching her clit. I felt her muscles tighten around my shaft as her body shuddered under me in complete ecstasy.

I slid out of her and rolled on to my back. She was satisfied and that was my main goal.

She curled into my chest, "I love you."

"I love making you feel good Bella. You mean everything to me."

The next three months flew by every quickly. It was now May and the seniors were all experiencing a little bit of senioritis. It was ridiculous how little effort was put into their work. Bella, however, remained diligent in her hard work. She was still valedictorian but she decided she didn't want to walk or give a speech. She gladly gave it away to the salutatorian, and wanted her diploma in the mail.

She hadn't applied to any colleges, even with my persistence but to tell you the truth we hadn't really discussed what we were going to be doing next year. I opted to not have my contract renewed, even with the begging and offering of more pay. I had been offered a wonderful position at another local school in Port Angeles. It was the same exact position that I had now, except it was a private high school so it would be a little more advanced, which I looked forward to.

Bella was really beginning to show. We were days away from our five month ultra sound appointment. We would be finding out if it was a girl or a boy and I was a nervous wreck. We had also recently bought a new house in Port Angeles so that I would be closer to work and so that we could really live like we wanted to. I had sold my old place and was living full time at my parent's house now.

Everything was in storage and we would be moving in to our new house at the end of May. Bella finally called the lawyer and settled her dad's estate as well. She sold the house and everything that was in it. She gave all the clothes away – she kept nothing that reminded her of living there.

She put all the money her dad had left her in a savings account and she even started a trust fund for our unborn child. She still hadn't bought a single thing for the baby but she was persistent in telling everyone that she wanted to wait to find out the sex.

So here we were on a Saturday morning – waiting for her to be called back by her O.B.

"Isabella Swan," the nurse called.

She grabbed my hand and we walked to room where the nurse led us.

"Have a seat and Dr. Elliott will be in momentarily."

Bella sat on my lap and played with my fingers. There was a light knock on the door.

"Good morning Bella. Nice to see you again."

Bella only nodded and smiled in response.

"All right let's have you hop on up here so we can see how that little one is doing."

Bella stood and got on the examination table. She laid on her back and rested her hands behind her head. I went to stand beside her.

"So, are you two wanting to find out what the sex is today?"

We both nodded eagerly in response and she just chuckled.

"All right then, let's get started. Now Bella this may be a little cold," she said pulling her shirt up and squirting the gel on her stomach.

We watched as our baby appeared on the sonogram monitor. The heartbeat was amazing to listen to. I wiped away a few tears of my own before looking down at Bella. Her face was glowing and tears were streaming down her cheeks. I wiped them away with my fingers and kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

She smiled at me and then turned back to the screen.

Dr. Elliott looked at us, "Well, you're having a little boy. Congratulations!"

She wiped off the gel and gave us a few minutes.

"A boy… we're having a boy Edward!"

I stood there in complete shock… a son. I was going to be a father to a son. My heart grew instantly.

Bella sat up and pulled my lips to hers, "I love you."

We walked out to the receptionist desk and were handed some ultrasound pictures. We drove home in a silence. We were ambushed as soon as we walked through the front door of my parent's house though.

"We're having a boy!" I announced proudly.

Esme, Alice, and Rose had their arms around Bella in an instant as I was given handshakes and pats on the back.

"Congratulations you two!" Emmett said wrapped us both into his large arms.

"Have you guys decided on a name yet?"

Bella smiled at me, "We haven't discussed it yet. But we will let you know as soon as we decide."

"Well at least now I can get started on the nursery upstairs!" my mother breathed.

Bella giggled and grabbed my hand.

"We have some things to talk about, don't you think Sweetie?"

I nodded and we headed upstairs. We sat down on the couch and she rested her feet in my lap.

"Bella I want you to pick the name."

"Are you sure Edward?"

"Positive, Love."

"Well I kind of had an idea already…"

I nodded.

"How about Charles Anthony?"

I smiled, "It's perfect Bella. I was going to suggest using your father's name."

She smiled at me and wiped away a tear.

"I was also thinking that we could paint the baby's room light blue with some clouds on the ceiling?"

"That sounds lovely Bella."

"I know your mom already ordered all the furniture we will need, but at least now I can get started on some other things."

There was a knock on the door, "Bella?"

"Come on in Alice."

Alice skipped up to Bella and threw her arms around her neck.

"I can't believe you are having a boy!"

"I know. I'm so glad."

"Esme, Rose, and I were talking and we thought instead of doing a baby shower, maybe we could do like a baby shopping day. Sometime soon of course – while you are still feeling really good. We could have an all day shopping extravaganza and we can get everything you and baby might need."

"That sounds awesome Alice. I am looking forward to it!"

"Good, I will let Esme know. We thought about doing it the second weekend after graduation, that way you guys will have the house and be moved in and everything."

Bella nodded, "You guys think of everything!"

She laughed and skipped towards the door, "I'm going to go plan with Esme and Rose!"

Bella rotated herself on the couch so that her head was in my lap.

"Want to watch a movie?"

I kissed her forehead, "That sounds perfect."

The rest of the day was filled with movies. Bella napped on and off and we had lunch and supper on the couch. I only had three more weeks and we could parade around town and not have to worry about what anyone thought anymore. The secret would soon be out and we would be a happy couple.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 – Little Changes**** – BPOV**

I couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was off. Maybe it was the fact that I was almost six months pregnant – looking more like eight – but I couldn't shake it.

"Afternoon Esme," I said walking into the kitchen for lunch. Esme and I have had lunch dates every day since I moved in. She was really becoming a staple in my life.

"Good afternoon Bella. I made turkey sandwiches. I hope that's all right."

"That sounds great Esme, thank you."

We sat down at the kitchen table and began eating.

"So have you two decided on a name yet?"

I nodded, "But we want to wait so we can tell everyone at once."

"I thought I would do some online shopping after lunch for the nursery?"

"You really don't have to make a nursery here Esme."

"But I want to Bella. I plan on lots of babysitting. Besides you two will be newlyweds only a few months after he is born. Think about your honeymoon."

I laughed and finished my lunch. We both went into Carlisle's office and surfed the web for all kinds of baby items. I put a lot of things on my wish list so that way I had a record of things that I wanted when we went on our shopping trip.

Alice came home first. I met her at the door.

"Hey Al! How was school?"

"Not bad… I have a surprise for you."

"Belly?"

"Jakey!" I screamed as I launched myself into his arms.

He wrapped his arms around me, "I've missed you Bella. Sorry I haven't been around."

"It's okay Jake. I knew you were with Leah. How is that going by the way?"

"Absolutely wonderful Bella."

I smiled and grabbed his hand. Us three went in to my apartment and sat on my bed.

"So how are things Jake?"

"Good. It is weird not having you at school. You look amazing by the way."

I blushed, "Thank you. I feel like an elephant though."

"You aren't carrying twins are you?"

I shook my head, "Just a very big boy I guess."

"Have you picked a name yet?" Alice asked.

I nodded, "But we want to wait and tell everyone together."

We sat there and talked for a good hour before Edward came home. He kissed my cheek quickly and left the room.

"What was that about?" Jake asked.

I shrugged, "Not sure."

"Should we leave?"

I shook my head, "You just got here Jakey."

He smiled and grabbed my hand, "I will come back tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded and kissed his cheek, "Good and be prepared to dish on Leah mister!"

He laughed and got off the bed. Alice just looked at me.

"Did Esme talk to you about the nursery?"

I nodded, "We did a little bit of online looking today. I am excited to go shopping with you, Esme, and Rose."

She stood up, "Me too. Only two more weeks!"

My jaw fell, "You only have one more week left of school?"

She nodded, "It is the middle of May Bella."

I shook my head, "Where did the time go…"

I stood with her and we walked out into the living room. Edward was busy at work – more like stressing out because he was pulling at his hair.

"See you for supper Al."

I turned to Edward and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed his cheek and nuzzled into him.

"Tell me what's bothering you."

"I'm not done with my final yet. I give it in two weeks and I haven't even started it. I don't know where May went."

I kissed his cheek again, "You know… if you want… I could do it for you? I sit at home all day long and I know the materials."

He shook his head, "Bella I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask. I offered. Come on I help you grade all the time. I don't have to take any finals so it would be fair. You just give me an outline to follow and then you can check it and make the necessary changes."

"Bella…"

I walked around the couch and took his laptop from him. I sat in his lap and pressed my lips to his.

"Come on. I have nothing else to do all day long. This way we can spend time together right now."

He sighed and I knew I had won. I kissed his lips again.

"I won't let you down. I promise."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest.

"What would I do without you?"

"Well you would currently not be getting married or having a beautiful baby boy. But the main thing is that right now you would be at home sitting in your room working on this final."

He chuckled and kissed me passionately, "I love you my Bella."

"Wanna go help your mom with supper?"

He nodded, "Are we going to tell them all tonight?"

"I think we should. Besides we will all be together that way."

He nodded and pressed his lips to mine again.

We made our way down to the kitchen to find Esme pulling things out of the cupboards.

"Is there anything we can do to help mom?" Edward asked.

She smiled and looked at us, "Sure."

We helped make the salad and garlic bread while Esme boiled the noodles and prepared the meat.

About an hour later supper was ready and we were all sitting around the kitchen table. Edward was the last one to sit down and we both looked at one another.

"Before we eat, Edward and I have an announcement to make."

"You all know that we are having a boy and we also know that you are anxious for a name," Edward continued.

"We discussed several options but ultimately one just seemed to fit more than the rest."

I looked around at everyone's anxious faces. Alice was practically bouncing out of her seat and Esme was gripping Carlisle's hand so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

"Charles Anthony Cullen."

Esme's face lit up and Alice squealed causing Edward and I to laugh.

"It's perfect," Carlisle breathed. "Your father would be very proud."

I nodded and wiped away a tear. We ate in silence for a moment before Alice spoke up.

"Jasper and I have an announcement to make as well."

I smiled at her. She had already divulged this secret to me earlier and I was proud of her.

"This summer we are planning on moving to Seattle together to go to college."

Esme dropped her fork and stared at them.

"Congratulations you two!" I said quickly.

"You're going to college?" Everyone turned to look at Esme. Her question was directed towards Jasper. He simply nodded as Esme pulled Alice into a hug.

"You've gotten my baby to go to college, Alice. I don't think I will ever be able to thank you."

Alice just giggled, "Well it was Jazz's idea."

Esme pulled back and wiped her tears, "I can't believe you are finally going to go to college. If there is anything at all that you two need please let us know."

They both simply nodded and returned to eating.

After supper we all adjourned to the living room to watch a movie. It got late really quick and I was exhausted so Edward and I decided to go to bed.

The next morning I kissed Edward good bye and got started on his final. He had left his notes for me and I was sure that I could get this done before lunch. Doing this made me realize that teaching was maybe something I wanted to do eventually. I definitely didn't want high schoolers, but maybe middle schoolers would be okay?

Around noon there was a knock on my door.

"Come on in Esme."

I turned around to find Rose standing in my kitchen.

"Oh I'm sorry Rose, I just figured it was Esme since it was noon. We always have lunch together."

She smiled, "It's okay. Do you mind if I talk to you?"

I shut the laptop and patted the couch cushion next to me, "Not at all."

She took her seat and fiddled with her hands.

"Is there something you wanted to talk specifically about?"

She shook her head, "I just wanted to talk."

"Oh okay. Well how did you meet Emmett?"

She smiled, "I use to work for him. I obviously transferred when we began dating."

I nodded.

"Look Bella I just feel like since you will eventually be a part of this family and I feel like I will too, that maybe we should get to know one another?"

"I would like that Rose."

She smiled. We ended up talking for two straight hours. I really liked Rose. She was easy to talk to but has your back no matter what because you are family. She had been through a lot – abusive father and alcoholic mother – but she persevered through it all to become an executive assistant in the Cullen Company.

"Would you like some lunch Rose? Esme usually makes a sandwich for me and I am sure there is plenty for you as well."

"I would like that."

We went to the main kitchen and sure enough Esme was at the kitchen table on her laptop.

"Oh Bella, so glad you are here. I just found the most adorable crib set for you and Edward."

I laughed and walked over to her.

I looked at the computer screen and my heart leaped out of my chest.

"It is beautiful Esme."

"I know. I thought I would just order two sets that way I have one and you have one."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am silly!" She said patting my hand.

I sighed and walked back over to the fridge.

"I left you both sandwiches in there," Esme said before leaving the kitchen.

I laughed and turned to Rose as she said, "She is pretty amazing isn't she?"

I nodded, "She is like a mother to me."

"Me too," Rose murmured.

I grabbed our sandwiches as Rose got out some plates. I grabbed some yogurt because for some reason it sounded good. We sat down and ate and continued our conversation from upstairs.

"Are you nervous?" She asked.

"Not really, maybe just that I won't be a good mother. I didn't have the best example."

She nodded, agreeing with me.

"But I love him so much already that I will be able to get through all the pain."

"Edward is unbelievable too though."

I nodded, agreeing with her.

"He is so much more than I could have ever imagined. I mean what we are isn't legal but we both don't care. Love doesn't have age limitations. It is a good thing that I got my diploma last week, and technically I haven't been a student of his since January."

She laughed, "I was hesitant at first to get to know you Bella. I wasn't sure how to react to a teacher dating one of his students. But now I realize that was all such a big mistake. You are not a typical high school student at all – I have never seen you act eighteen. You carry yourself so well."

"I hope the rumors don't drive you away when people start putting two and two together."

She shrugged, "You'll be in Port Angeles then so it really doesn't matter."

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly. I was so glad that it was Friday. I would have a whole weekend with Edward before finals week. Alice got home first and Rose and I were still sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Al. How was your last official day as a senior?"

She laughed, "Great! I only have one final on Monday morning and then I am home free."

I giggled, "Hey do you mind if I drive you?"

"Not at all. In fact if you get Jake to come with you, you two can just hang out and then we could all go to lunch together."

I sighed, "That would be so great! I have been dying to get out."

"I guess it is a good thing then that we are going shopping soon for all the baby stuff," Alice said taking a seat next to me.

I nodded, "I can't believe we are moving in soon, too. That is so surreal, but I am excited."

Later that night Edward finally came home. He looked absolutely exhausted but he put a smile on his face for me.

I kissed his lips and hugged him, "I missed you."

"Sorry I'm so late. I wanted to get some of my things cleared out so I wouldn't have to do it all next week."

"It's okay. I just finished supper and your final is also finished and saved on the laptop."

He smiled at me and kissed my lips again.

"You're incredible," he breathed.

We ate supper quickly before he carried me off to bed. That night we made love as Edward kissed every square inch of my body. We held each other close as we fell asleep.

Unfortunately that weekend went by way too fast. I had called Jake on Sunday night and he had agreed to accompany me while Alice took her only final.

"We'll see you soon Al. Good Luck!"

Alice shut the door and Jake and I both reclined our seats.

"So how are you and Leah doing?"

"Pretty great actually. She knows all about you and Alice and really wants to meet you guys."

"I would love to meet her Jakey. I mean I have so many embarrassing stories I can tell her."

He chuckled and turned to me, "You know a lot of people still think this little one is mine," he said placing his hand on my stomach.

I smiled at him, "Well I hate to inform you but Charles Anthony Cullen is not yours Jake."

"So you named him huh?"

I blushed and nodded.

"I like it Belly. Suits him – I can just tell."

I laughed and placed my hand on top of his.

"Why don't you have any finals?"

"Because I got all A's."

"Seriously? Good job Jake!"

"Well we can't all be class valedictorian, but it'll do."

I rolled my eyes and pushed his hand off. I turned onto my side to look at him.

"Can you believe that we are graduating? Seems like just yesterday we started Kindergarten together."

He nodded, "I know but I'm ready to grow up. I mean look at you Bella. You have been growing up since you found out you were pregnant."

"I had to Jake. It wasn't an option. I'm sorry though that I ruined all our senior plans we had."

"Well you did miss prom, but I'll forgive you for that."

I laughed, "You know I don't dance."

We both started laughing when Alice pulled the car door open.

"I hope you two are hungry because I sure am!"

All three of us started laughing as we drove off to the restaurant.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 – Moving In**** – EOPV**

Bella came home from driving Alice to her only final with Jake and rumors swirled around the building.

"Did you see Jake and Bella out in the car?" Mike asked Jessica as they walked by me.

"I knew she was pregnant with his kid."

"I heard that it is actually Jasper's and that is why both Bella and Alice are living with the Cullen's," Mike said.

Jessica nodded and glanced at me over her shoulder.

"Think he's in on it too?"

Mike just shrugged as they walked off to their class. My first final was underway and I was passing out the tests as the students walked in.

"I can't believe she was still valedictorian, that is complete crap."

"But she isn't walking with us, well in her case – waddle."

I felt my face get hot. They were talking about my Bella and my baby. They were all going to feel like such fools when they all find out the truth.

"How weird would it be to be living with one of your teacher's parents and then have that teacher be your tutor? I feel so sorry for her."

I interrupted their conversation and they stayed quiet the rest of the morning. My afternoon class said nothing and I was glad of that. When I got home I found Bella resting on the couch. I sat by her feet and pulled them into my lap.

I gently massaged them and she stirred. Her eyelids fluttered open.

"Hey, how was your day?"

I smiled at her, "Better now that I am here with you."

She stretched out, "I had an interesting time with Alice and Jake at the restaurant."

"Yeah?"

She nodded, "We ran into Mike, and then Angela."

"Really? Care to fill me in on what was so interesting?"

"Well Mike came right out and accused Jake of being a horrible father and that I deserved better. I think he was rather shocked when I told him that Jake wasn't the father. He seemed rather dumbstruck actually."

"How exactly did you word it Bella?"

"Well I believe I told him to get his head out of his ass and stop listening to rumors. That Jake wasn't the father and that I was engaged to the father of my baby and that we are blissfully happy."

I smiled, "That would cause him to be dumbstruck I guess."

"Then when Alice told him to go the hell away Angela came over and sat with us…"

She trailed off.

"Bella?"

"She… she knew about us Edward."

"What? How?"

"She said she just had this feeling about us. She is very observant and she put two and two together. Remember how you had her help you out a couple times with grading and what not?"

"Yeah, so?"

"She saw the sonogram picture in your briefcase and today when she saw me she just figured it out."

"Bella…" She cut me off.

"She won't tell anyone Edward. Besides she knew I was eighteen when all this happened and Angela isn't like that. She is really rather sweet. She is very happy for us."

"That's good I guess."

"Everything will be okay Edward. You only have two more days of finals and then it is graduation and we move in to our new house."

Bella was right and the next few days did fly by. I was sitting at graduation when the realization hit me. It was all over and I still had a job next year. I was getting married to the love of my life with a son on the way. I was practically in tears when I got home. Bella welcomed me with open arms.

"We did it Edward."

"I love you so much Isabella."

"Make love to me," she murmured.

That night was one of the best of my life. Everything was falling in to place.

The next morning the moving truck showed up. Bella and I drove separately to the new house because my mom wanted to surprise her with the decorating that she had finished recently.

When I got to our new house I found Bella crying in the nursery.

She looked up at me, "It's perfect Edward."

I went to her and knelt in front of her. I wiped the tears from her cheeks and cupped her face in my hands.

"I'm glad you like it Love." I pressed my lips to hers.

She sighed and got up and followed me back downstairs. The movers were busy moving in some of our boxes and my mom was directing then where to put everything. In a matter of hours we were completely moved in.

That night we had a party to celebrate everything – moving, marriage, pregnancy, graduations.

The first part of summer flew by. It was now July and Bella and I were at her seven month appointment.

"Bella?" The nurse called.

I followed her in and the nurse just eyed me. When she turned to leave she winked.

"Are you serious?" Bella yelled.

I laughed at her, "I only have eyes for you Love."

"I know but seriously. You are with your pregnant fiancé and she still thinks she can get in your pants!"

"Bella you need to relax. You know the stress is not good for you or the baby."

She nodded and took a couple of deep breaths. The doctor came in and did a few tests. About ten minutes later she came in and sat down with us.

"Bella I am concerned with your blood pressure. It seems really high and the amniotic fluid levels are looking kind of low. I'm afraid I am going to have to put you on bed rest until he is born."

Bella groaned, "What am I going to do in bed for two months?"

I hugged her shoulders, "We'll get through it Bella. I'm sure between everyone we can keep you busy."

"You will need to keep your stress levels down and I want you getting plenty of rest."

Bella nodded and we left the office.

"This sucks," she muttered as I shut her car door. To be honest I felt bad, part of this was my fault. We had been so busy in June that I wasn't really thinking about how Bella might be doing.

When we got home I put Bella on the couch and I called everyone. They were at our house within the hour.

"Okay everyone, Bella has been put on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy. I think that we need to come up with some kind of system to keep her entertained so she doesn't feel like it is the end of the world."

Bella just rolled her eyes, "Edward I am perfectly capable of entertaining myself."

"Fine, then let's come up with a schedule so that I don't get bored."

Everyone laughed at me and Bella simply left the room. I didn't try to stop her.

Soon we had all agreed on a schedule that would keep both Bella and me entertained for the next two months. Rosalie and Alice were already on the computer finding things we could do to occupy our time.

We were two weeks into our schedule when Alice came over one Tuesday morning.

"Good morning Edward. I take it she is not up yet."

"You know her Alice. She likes to sleep in and stay up late."

She nodded and set her things down on the counter.

"Would you like something for breakfast?"

"Sure! I only had a cup of coffee on my way here."

"You sound like Jasper."

"Where do you think I got the cup of coffee from?" Alice said smiling at me.

"Have you found an apartment in Seattle yet?"

"We just signed our contract yesterday. It is on the outskirts of Seattle actually so we are only about an hour and a half drive from you."

I scrambled some eggs and made her some toast. I set the plate in front of her.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'm going to go check to see if Bella wants anything."

I walked up to our bedroom and lightly knocked on the door.

"Bella?"

I poked my head in and found her still sleeping. That was strange – she was usually up by now. I went over to the bed and sat next to her.

"Bella, Love. Would you like anything for breakfast?"

She shook her head, "I'm not feeling very well. Can you get me a cold cloth?"

I hurried to the bathroom and back to her.

"Bella do you want me to call Carlisle?"

"I don't know. I just haven't felt well all night long. I feel like something terrible is going to happen. I can't shake it."

"Bella you need to not worry about this. You are going to raise your blood pressure. You need to keep your stress levels down Love."

"I know. I am trying to stay calm but I am really scared Edward."

"I'm going to go get Alice for you and call my dad."

I felt her cheek – she was burning up. I placed the cold cloth on her face and went downstairs.

"Alice, Bella needs you. She isn't feeling well. I am going to call Carlisle."

Alice ran up the steps as I dialed.

"Hello?"

"Dad, Bella needs you. She's burning up and I'm really worried."

"I'll be there in twenty. Give her cold water to drink and keep a cold cloth on her head."

"Okay."

I shut my phone and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge just as Alice screamed my name.

I bolted up the steps and to our bedroom. I froze in the doorway. Bella was seizing on the bed, her body thrashing around in the covers.

"Alice, get those covers off her body quickly!"

I opened my phone and dialed.

"Edward?"

"Dad! She's seizing!"

"I'm on my way – call the ambulance to meet me there."

I hit end and dialed those three little numbers as my heart went into panic mode.

"My fiancé is seven and a half months pregnant. She woke up with a fever, complaining she wasn't feeling well and now she is seizing. We need an ambulance here as soon as possible. I already called my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and he is on his way."

I listened impatiently and rattled off the things the operator needed from me and then hung up.

My dad was the first to arrive. Bella was barely breathing when he got to her.

The paramedics were not far behind. They were able to get an airway started as well as an I.V. line. My dad pumped some needles into her body and they wheeled her off.

"Take my car and have Alice make all the phone calls," my dad said throwing his keys at me.

I could only nod. Alice grabbed some things from the closet and threw them into a suitcase as I just stood there.

I felt her hand slap across my face, "Snap out of it! Bella needs you and you are just standing there!"

I looked at Alice. Tears were streaming down her face. I grabbed everything from her arms and tossed her my phone.

"Let's go!"

We got to the hospital and followed the paramedics in. Alice took everything from me and went to the waiting area. Jasper was already there for her.

I followed my dad down the hall as the nurses handed me some paperwork. I stood outside Bella's room and scribbled down information on the clipboard. About half an hour later my dad came out.

He took me by the shoulders and led me to the waiting room where everyone sat, including Jake.

"She's stable. Her blood pressure was dangerously high and the fever took its toll on her. They are considering delivering the baby as soon as possible."

I fell to the floor and started to sob. I felt my mother's embrace as my dad continued.

"I have called her doctor and she will be here shortly. All we can do is wait."

My dad was in and out a few more times within the hour. I was curled into a ball in the corner refusing to look at anyone. This was entirely my fault and I was so close to losing the only two people that I loved with all my heart and soul.

"Edward?"

I didn't look up at my dad.

"Edward, we delivered your son. He's doing fine."

"What about Bella?" I croaked.

I heard him take a quick breath. I felt the tears streaming out of my eyes.

"She's in a coma son. She lost a lot of blood during delivery. We had to do an emergency c-section. But her fever is down and she will pull through this."

I gripped my knees to my chest even tighter and started sobbing again. He left me there and no one bothered me, which was good because I felt like I would snap if anyone said anything.

I stayed there while everyone else fell asleep in the waiting chairs. I eventually got up and made my way towards my son.

I looked through the glass and stared at him. He was perfect. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Which one is yours?" the nurse asked.

I pointed towards him, "Charles Anthony," I murmured.

"That is a nice strong name. Would you like to come in and touch him? Babies like it, it will make him stronger, let him know there is someone that he needs to fight for."

I nodded and she led me into the room with him. He was hooked up to all sorts of tubes. He looked so frail.

"What are all these machines for?"

She sat me down next to him, "Well this one here is just to help him breath. Since he was early his lungs aren't quite developed all the way. We have given him some medicine and hopefully take him off this machine soon. This one monitors his heart rate and blood pressure."

"How is he, really?"

She smiled at me, "He is very strong."

I reached my hands through the holes and ran my fingers along his tummy.

"I'll leave you two alone for a little while. You should talk to him."

I nodded and she left me alone with my son.

"Hey there buddy. Mommy wishes she could be here right now. We both love you so much. You have an entire family out in the waiting room just dying to meet you. They were all waiting for me I suppose."

I wiped away a tear.

"You are so perfect my little Charles Anthony. Did you know that you are named after your grandpa? When you are older your mother will tell you some stories about him. I love you son. Keep fighting for us. I can't wait to hold you in my arms."

I pulled my hand out, kissed my fingertips and then placed them against forehead.

"I love you," I said one more time before standing. The nurse came back in and led me back to the waiting room.

"In the morning you should bring the rest of your family by."

I nodded and went into the waiting room where my family was still sleeping. I sat down for a moment and rested my head in my hands. The door opened then and my dad walked in.

"Edward?"

I looked up at him and stood.

"How's Bella?"

"We have moved her to her own room if you would like to see her?"

I nodded and followed him out of the door. He led me to her room and opened the door for me.

"I'll give you a minute."

I nodded and went inside. She was lying there hooked up to a breathing machine and heart and blood pressure monitor. I chuckled.

"It looks like you and our son have a lot in common Love."

I sat down next to her and pulled her hand into mine.

"He is beautiful Bella. I just went to see him. We made one good looking kid. Please wake up Love. I need you. I don't want to do this myself. I can't raise our son without you. We both need you to be strong for us."

I rested my head against the bed and heard the door open again.

"Edward?"

I didn't look up, "Yeah dad?"

"How's Charles doing?"

I lifted my head but kept my eyes on Bella.

"He's perfect. The nurse said that when he gets strong enough they will take him off the ventilator."

"I know this is going to be hard, but you will need to decide this. Do you want him on breast milk or should we start with the bottle?"

"Bella and I never discussed that dad, but given the current state she is in, I don't think she is able to breast feed right?"

He only nodded, "When he gets strong enough and if Bella is not awake yet then we will give him a bottle."

I felt his hand on my shoulder, "Everything will be fine Edward."

"I hope so dad. I can't lose either of them."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 – This is Just a Dream**** – BPOV**

I knew that I wasn't feeling well when Edward came in to check on me. I had been feeling crappy lately, though I didn't tell him that. Something was seriously wrong but I just didn't know what. I was worried and I knew that the stress and my high blood pressure was not good for the baby but I couldn't help but worry.

When Alice sat next to me I was going to tell her everything but everything went black and I heard her scream for Edward.

I was faintly aware of when Carlisle got there. I tried to open my eyes for him but I was so tired. When I got to the hospital I was poked and prodded so much that I wanted to scream. I could hear everything but my body just wouldn't respond.

"Call her doctor, we need to get this baby out now!"

I wanted to yell and tell them no but I faded into blackness. A little while later I could hear Carlisle talking to me.

"You need to stay strong Bella. Edward needs you… He loves you so much."

Of course, I wanted to say. I loved him too – so much. We were going to raise our son and get married.

That was when the blackness really overtook my body. I felt like I was flying. I have never felt so free in all my life.

"Bella?"

"Dad?"

"Kiddo, you need to go back to him. It isn't your time yet."

"Daddy!" I yelled running towards him. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked down and ran my hands along my stomach and looked back up at my dad – worried.

"He's fine. He's beautiful too. Thank you for naming him after me."

"What happened?"

"You slipped into a coma – scared me too there. Carlisle brought you back right after you gave birth. You lost so much blood kiddo but you are all better now. Your body has been healed and you are ready to go back to your fiancé and son."

"You aren't mad at me are you daddy?"

"Are you kidding me Bella? You made me a grandfather and then named him after me. I couldn't be more proud."

"And the fact that I fell in love with my teacher?"

"Bella you were eighteen when everything happened between you two. I am not mad – I am happy for you. You really found one of a kind. He hasn't left your side since that first night. He is so in love with you."

"But what about…"

"He hasn't been discharged from the hospital yet either. Edward just held him for the first time yesterday. He was finally taken off the ventilator and has been getting stronger every hour."

"Were you happy dad when it happened?"

"Very much so kiddo. I was in love – sorry I didn't tell you but I just wanted to wait."

"I'm glad dad. I love you."

"I love you too Bella."

"I guess I should get back to them now huh?"

"It is perfect timing because everyone left and only Edward is with you now."

"I can feel his hand against mine."

"You are starting to wake up. I'll see you when you are 93, okay Bella?"

"Really?"

He chuckled, "Maybe. But by then you will have four children of your own along with several grandchildren and even two great-grandchildren."

I could feel myself starting to fade back from the darkness.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yeah dad?"

"I found your mom. She apologized and said she always loved you. You were the light of her life. She really screwed up and she has been trying to make up for it ever since."

I wiped away the tear and felt myself being pulled back into reality. I slowed opened my eyes and looked around the dark room. Edward was at my side, head resting on the bed, his hand in mine. I lifted my left hand and ran it through his hair.

He stirred and lifted his head off the bed.

"Bella!"

I nodded and he ran from the room only to come back with a very sleepy Carlisle.

"Bella, you're awake!"

I nodded again. I was fighting the ventilator and I wanted it out of me!

"Okay Bella, this may hurt but I need you to take a deep breath and then blow."

I did as he told me and he ripped the tube from my throat. I coughed and choked until water was handed to me. I took a swig and settled back against the pillow.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'll be back in the morning to check on you Bella."

I nodded again and Carlisle left – probably to get more sleep.

Edward looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"Hey you," I whispered.

He cupped my face and crashed his lips to mine. I could feel his tears on my face. I lifted my hands to his cheeks.

"It's okay. I'm here now."

"I thought I lost you. They were thinking about taking you off the ventilators because you didn't have very much brain activity this afternoon."

I chuckled, "I'm sorry Edward. I was with my dad this afternoon. He brought me back to you."

Edward rested his forehead against mine, tears continued to stream down his cheeks. I wiped them away with my thumbs.

"How's our son?"

"Prefect," he breathed kissing me again.

I scooted over so that he could join me on the bed. We wrapped our arms around one another and fell asleep. The morning came with Carlisle shaking me.

"Bella I need to run a few tests. Edward I'm afraid that you are going to have to get out of the bed."

Edward grumbled but rolled off my bed and looked at me.

"I am going to go check on Anthony. We will be here when you get back."

Carlisle got me into the wheel chair and I looked at Edward, "Anthony?"

"Well we weren't sure how you would feel calling him Charlie, so we just decided to use his middle name."

I nodded and smiled, "I love you."

He walked towards me and pressed his lips to mine, "I thought I would never hear you say that again. I love you too Bella, so much."

Carlisle wheeled me off and did about a thousand tests on me before finally taking me back to my room. Edward was waiting there, as promised, with our little Anthony in his arms.

"Perfect timing Love. I was just about to give someone their bottle."

Carlisle helped me back into the bed.

"I'll be back when I get the results in Bella."

I nodded and reached towards Edward.

"May I hold him?"

"Of course you can Love."

Edward placed our son into my arms for the first time.

"He's so big."

"Well he's a month old Love." Edward handed me his bottle and I started to feed him.

"I can't believe I missed the first month of our sons life. I feel like a bad mother."

"It wasn't like you wanted to Bella."

I nodded and pressed my lips to my sons forehead.

"He's precious. How can you love someone so much that you just met?"

Edward sat down next to me on the bed.

We sat there and just stared at our son for a good hour before Esme came in.

"Oh Bella!"

I was still holding Anthony in my arms. I refused to put him down.

"You are such a natural," she murmured.

"Thank you Esme."

"Everyone is out in the waiting room if you would like to see them."

I looked up at Edward, "Do you think I would be allowed to go see them in a wheel chair? I don't think everyone is allowed in here at once."

Edward just smiled and left the room. He came back only seconds later, wheel chair in hand.

I handed Esme my little boy and Edward helped me into the wheel chair. Esme handed Anthony back to me and walked ahead of us towards the waiting room where my entire family was waiting for me.

I spent the next hour getting the update on everything. It was good to see everyone again. I felt great holding Anthony in my arms while he slept. At the end of the hour Carlisle came in with a smile on his face.

"I have good news everyone! Bella and little Anthony can be released tomorrow morning."

The cheers erupted, waking Anthony of course, but I didn't care. Edward wheeled me back to my room and had me hand Anthony off to the nurse.

"You need a good night's rest Bella. This will be your last chance at one."

I smiled at him, "Will you stay with me?"

He crawled next to me and pulled me halfway onto his chest, "Where else am I going to go?"

The next morning both Anthony and I were released. It felt amazing to be walking out of the hospital with my son in my arms – well wheeled I guess.

Edward drove us home and carried me into the house while Alice came to get Anthony in his car seat. I had Edward stand me up in the archway of the living room where everyone was waiting. I moved slowly, very slowly, to the couch.

Esme tried to assist me but I stopped her.

"I need to do this myself Esme, please."

She stood by my side but didn't help me. I sat down and smiled to myself. Soon I knew I would be walking all around the house.

Edward had Anthony in his arms and sat next to me on the couch. I looked at him and smiled. He was the perfect father.

"Bella walked to the couch all by herself," Esme said.

Edward leaned over and pressed his lips to mine, "You're incredible."

I just smiled at him. We spent remainder of the day just hanging out with the family. Alice and Jasper were getting ready to start classes in two weeks and Edward was scheduled to start school in three weeks. I was determined to be back at full strength in one week so that I could have two weeks with my family before Edward would start working again.

That night we put Anthony down in his crib and Edward assisted me to our room. He helped me pull off my clothes and went to get my pajamas but I stopped him.

"Would you mind taking a bath with me?"

He smiled and grabbed the baby monitor before sweeping me off my feet – literally – and carrying me to the bathroom. He started the water and before we knew it we were in the steamy tub relaxing together.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too, Isabella."

"How long do you think we have until Anthony wakes up?"

"Probably a few hours. His schedule has been getting pretty good lately. He will sleep halfway through the night, wake up for a feeding, then go back to sleep for the second half of the night. Although, since we are home that might change."

I nodded.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"I want you to make love to me tonight."

His arms tightened around me, "Are you sure Love?"

"I need to feel you inside me Edward. It has been far too long."

He smiled and brought his lips to mine.

He helped me up and wrapped a towel around me before carrying me to our bed.

He placed me on the mattress and hovered over top of me. I could feel the tip of his cock at my entrance.

"Please Edward, please. I need you."

He pressed his lips against mine, "I love you Isabella."

He slid himself slowly into me. I threw my head back in a moan when he filled me entirely.

"You feel so good, Love. So good," he breathed.

"Make love to me."

He pumped himself in and out of me slowly at first. I bucked my hips against his and he picked up his pace. His lips kissed up and down my body while his fingers twisted and pinched my nipples. He took them into his mouth, sucking on them while he started to go harder and faster into me.

"Oh Edward," I moaned.

"All for you Bella. It's always been all for you."

He rolled us over so that I was on top of him. He placed his hands on my hips and guided me up and down on this length. He was going deeper because of our new angle and I wasn't going to last long. I began riding him hard as he moaned my name.

"If you keep that up, I won't last much longer Love."

I slammed down on him, "What you mean that?"

I smiled coyly at him and he growled. When I brought myself down on him again he met me in the middle and he thrusted upward.

"Fuck… Edward…" I moaned as I lost myself around him.

He groaned loudly and I knew we had just went together.

I collapsed onto his chest, "You're amazing."

He traced small circles onto my back, "I love you so much."

I leaned back and pressed my lips to his. I rolled off him and sat up on the bed.

Edward helped me into some pajamas and I fell asleep into his arms.

A few hours later we were awoken by our son. Edward dashed from the bed and I cursed myself silently – I wanted to be able to do that at a moment's notice.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 - Heartbreak**** - EPOV**

I rushed to my son's side when the baby monitor went off – I was hoping that I didn't wake Bella. She needed her sleep right now in order to get stronger.

When I got back to the bedroom she was sitting up in bed looking at me.

"Bella, why are you awake?"

"I heard him crying – I wanted to help but you never brought him in here."

"I'm sorry Love. I just wanted you to get your rest. I'm so used to just taking care of it by myself because that is what I did in the hospital. I wasn't thinking about what you might want."

I sat down next to her and pulled her into my chest.

"I love you Bella. Next time I will bring him in here so you can console him."

She kissed my chest, "Thank you."

I kissed her forehead, "Anything to make you happy Bella."

"Edward I have a question though."

I just nodded.

"Have you had any issues with Anthony where he won't stop crying? What do you do?"

I just chuckled.

"That wasn't meant to be a funny question."

"No Bella I mean yes. But it is an easy fix with Anthony."

"How so?"

"You just put him right here," I said placing my hand over her heart. "We had a few times where he wouldn't stop crying and we just placed him on your chest. You have held your son on more than one occasion while he was fussy."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around me, "Thank you."

We fell asleep and woke up to our son's cries around seven in the morning. I helped Bella out of bed and we walked to his room together. Bella picked him up and cradled him to her chest where he quieted immediately. We changed his diaper and clothes and headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

Later that afternoon Bella was in the kitchen when Anthony started to cry. She called for me but I didn't hear her because the next thing I knew there was a loud crash that came from the kitchen along with Anthony and Bella's screaming. I raced down the steps still soaking wet from my shower.

"Bella?"

I turned the corner to the kitchen and found my son lying wrapped in Bella's arms – both of them on the floor.

"Edward take him – please!"

I rushed over to them and scooped my son into my arms. He was crying and fussing so much. I began to rock him as I heated his bottle. His screams were deafening.

"Bella, what happened?"

She just rolled onto her stomach and began to sob, "I'm a horrible mother."

I propped Anthony in one arm and began to feed him while I sat next to Bella on the floor.

"Love, what is it?"

"I couldn't even make it five freaking steps without falling…" she mumbled.

I sat next to her until he finished his bottle. I burped him and stood up.

"I'm going to go put him down for his afternoon nap. I will be back in a minute."

*****BPOV***  
**I was worthless. I freaking lost my balance and we fell – I basically dropped my son. I hated myself.

Edward came back into the kitchen and I refused to talk to him.

"I can't… not now."

I made my way up the steps and into my son's room. I sat in the rocker and looked out the window for hours. Edward let me be, and I was thankful for that. How could I face him?

The next week and a half was much the same. I was emotionless. I took care of my son but I couldn't look at him without breaking down. I wasn't sure how I was going to deal with this all by myself in another week and a half. Edward was due back at school then and I would be alone. Alice and Jasper were starting classes soon as well. I was completely abandoned.

It wasn't until Friday that Alice stopped by.

I was feeding Anthony his bottle. Edward was at a work-related conference that he had to attend before school started.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"I can't do this anymore Al."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I can't do this anymore."

I began to break down. I placed my sleeping son in his crib and crumbled to the floor.

"I'm a horrible mother. I dropped my son about a week and a half ago. How can I do this by myself when Edward goes back to work? And you're leaving me!"

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"That is just silly. I am only an hour and a half away Bella. I can be here anytime you need me."

I shook my head, "I don't think I can do this."

"Do what?"

"Be a mother – get married."

"Wha? Bella… what are you talking about? You love Edward."

"I'm not so sure anymore. You haven't seen the way he has been treating me. We haven't spoken since the incident."

"Now that is just nonsense Isabella! You need to talk with him tonight!"

I shook my head again, "I can't. He's at a conference in Seattle."

"Then go to him. You can't run away from this. You need to really think about what you are saying."

"What about Anthony?"

"I'll watch him. You just pack your bags and go to him. You two need to work this out."

I was on the road in the next fifteen minutes. I drove the two hours thinking the whole way. What if he felt the same way? What if he didn't love me anymore?

I pulled into the hotel parking lot and grabbed my purse. I could get my bags after I found out what room he was in.

I held my head high as I walked into the hotel lobby.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Yes I am looking for my husband? He is here for a school conference."

"Oh yes. What is his name?"

"Edward Cullen."

"He's in room 215. The elevator is to your left there."

I thanked the concierge and headed towards the elevator. I pressed the second floor button and my heart started to flutter. I had a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I walked out of the elevator and found his room. I hesitated before knocking.

I could hear giggling on the other side of the door and whispered voices.

The door swung open and there stood Edward with his pants unbuckled and his shirt open – showing off his chest.

"Bella?"

"You son of a bitch!" I screamed as I slapped him across the face.

He tried to grab my arm but I pulled away, "Don't you dare touch me."

"Bella this isn't what it looks like!"

I peered over his shoulder at the woman standing in a sheer nightgown.

"So then tell me what it does look like!" I said as I pointed to her.

"Bella, she's married!"

"Whatever Edward. I knew you hadn't forgiven me for what happened. Well you won't have to put up with me anymore. I'm done. You might as well take your ring," I said through tears as I shoved it towards him.

He was fighting his own tears, "I gave you that ring and I still meant what I said."

"Obviously not Edward. Considering we haven't spoken in almost two weeks then I come here to surprise you and you come to the door looking like this!"

I turned on my heel and headed back down the hallway. I knew he was following me.

"Bella, please."

I raced towards the stairs and bolted through the door. He was right on my heels. He reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Wait, Love… Please listen to me!"

"Edward I am only going to ask you one time to let me go."

The tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"I don't love you anymore," I choked.

His hand dropped from my arm immediately and he stumbled backwards. I placed the ring in his hand.

"I won't fight you for Anthony. I know I'm not a good mother. Tell him that I'll love him always."

I rushed through the exit and out to my car. I started it and dialed Alice.

"Hello?"

"Al. I need you. Can you get someone to watch Anthony and meet me at your place?"

"Bella, of course. Are you all right?"

"It's over Al. He cheated on me. Hurry."

I hung up before I gave her the choice to answer me. I pulled into the driveway and Jasper met me at my car. He helped me out and I clung to him and sobbed. He scooped me into his arms and carried me inside.

We sat on the couch and he held me tight, "Bella are you positive about what you saw?"

"I don't know Jasper. He was half undressed and there was a woman in a sheer nightgown staring at me like I had just interrupted her fun time."

"I'm sorry Bella."

I hugged him harder, "I just can't do this anymore. Everything is crashing down around me."

"Alice will be here soon and she will take care of everything."

And he was right. Alice was there in record time. She took Jasper's place and I cried and cried and she held me tight and rocked me back and forth.

*****EPOV*****

My phone rang, "Jazz! Please tell me Bella is there with you!"

"She is. Edward what have you done?"

"No Jazz. It isn't what she thought. I tried to explain it to her but she wouldn't listen."

"She believes you have been cheating on her."

"Never Jazz. I love her so much. I could never hurt her like that."

"I think you need to get home to Anthony. Alice will talk some sense into her, okay?"

"Please Jazz. I need her. She said she didn't love me anymore. I don't know what I would do without her. She even said she wouldn't fight for custody of Anthony."

"She said all that?"

"Yes. Help her Jazz. I will give her some time because I know that is what she needs right now, but I don't know how long I will last."

"I'll see what I can do. Have you told mom and dad yet?"

"It just happened thirty minutes ago Jazz. I am still trying to wrap my head around the situation!"

"Right, right. Sorry. Well I think Alice called mom to have her babysit Anthony so you had better get home as soon as you can."

"Thank you so much Jasper. For everything."

"I'll call you when I know more."

I hung up my phone and sobbed as I packed my things. Heidi was there rubbing my back.

"She'll forgive you. I can't believe she thought we were having an affair."

"Well it didn't look very good I guess to an outsider."

"You're right. I'm sorry for all of this. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help."

"I have to go home Heidi. My son needs me now and I know I have an angry mother ready to bite my head off."

"I'll cover for you tomorrow. Call me if you need something, okay?"

I gave her a quick hug, "Thanks Heidi. Tell Alec I said hi."

"I will."

I shut the door and headed to my car. I was fighting tears the whole way home. When I pulled into my driveway both my mother and father's cars were in the driveway. I parked in the garage and took a deep breath as I walked inside.

My parents were in the kitchen waiting for me as I let my tears finally fall from my eyes.

"Mom, dad?"

"Edward what is going on?" my mom asked.

"Bella surprised me at my conference and found me in not the best conditions – she thought I was having an affair."

They turned to look at one another as I continued.

"She called off the engagement and told me that she wouldn't fight for custody of Anthony. She thinks she is a bad mother because about two weeks ago she lost her balance and fell with him in her arms. Things have been really rough since then."

"Edward why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I was hoping she would get over it. I mean it wasn't her fault. No one was hurt but she has been beating herself up about it every since. We haven't really been talking."

"Is she with Alice and Jasper?"

I nodded, "I'm going to give her a few days – hopefully Alice can work her magic. She doesn't want to talk to me right now."

"I will go to see her in the morning. It sounds like something a lot worse than what you are telling me."

"What do you mean dad?"

"Edward it sounds like Bella is suffering from post-pregnancy depression. And with the tension between you two, I'm sure she just snapped."

I nodded, "I love her so much. I can't live without her."

"We know that, and in time Bella will know that too."

I nodded again. My dad left but my mom decided to stay to help with Anthony. I fell asleep thinking about my Bella and everything that had been happening the past few weeks. I think my dad was right. She missed the first month of his life and there were moments of happiness with her, but something had been off since we came home.

That night I dreamed about Bella. She was walking down the aisle but stopped, turned around, and took off running. I woke up screaming.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 – Not Again**** – BPOV**

It had been a week since arriving at Jasper and Alice's.

"Bella, would you please tell me what is going on? You are acting like someone died."

"I'm alone – we're done Al."

"Stop talking like that and tell me what happened."

"He cheated on me! What more do you want to know?"

"Well fine, you're done with Edward. But what about your son?"

"I'm giving Edward full custody. I'm not a good mother."

"What are you talking about?"

"I fucking dropped my son two weeks ago! I dropped him Alice! What kind of mother am I going to be when I can't keep my own fucking balance and end up dropping him again?"

"Bella, you can't be this hard on yourself."

"Al, please. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Fine! Let me know when you get your head out of your ass."

She stormed out of the bedroom and I began to sob again. I had been crying for a week straight. I barely ate anything. I wasn't acting human.

Three weeks passed. Alice and Jasper stopped checking on me. Carlisle even showed up. I basically slammed the door in his face. I didn't want to talk about anything to anyone. I knew Alice and Jasper had started classes because I was able to roam around their apartment when they weren't there.

I was in the kitchen one afternoon when Jasper came home early. I tried to run back to the room I had been staying in but he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"No. Damn it Bella, would you talk to me please?"

"Let me go Jasper!"

"Don't you realize what you are doing to him! He loves you Bella and you are ripping his heart out!"

"He cheated on me Jasper!"

I felt the hard smack across my face, "Get real Bella. You and I both know that isn't true. If you would have only listened to him."

I reached up to my cheek. It still stung.

"Did you just fucking slap me?"

"You bet I did. You needed some sense knocked into you."

I crumbled to the floor and my walls collapsed. I sobbed hard.

"I… don't… deserve… him…"

Jasper pulled me into his lap, "Don't talk like that Bella. You two love each other very much."

"He can't possibly love me anymore. Look how big of a bitch I have been to him."

Alice walked in then. She rushed to my side and wrapped her arms around me.

"Bella you need to go talk to him."

I shook my head.

"Come on let's get some lunch, then we can talk about it."

I nodded – I hadn't really eaten in a month.

Jasper started something on the stove and I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I cupped my mouth and raced to the bathroom. Alice was at my side.

"Are you okay Bella?"

"Yea. I guess I just haven't really smelled any food in awhile…"

She helped me clean up and we walked back out to the kitchen.

"You okay there Bella?"

I nodded, "Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about," he smiled politely.

I sat down and ate my lunch. I managed to get half-way through before racing to the bathroom again. I sat on the floor and rubbed my stomach.

"Bella?" Alice said through the bathroom door.

"It's open Al."

"Are you okay?"

"I guess I need to take this whole eating thing kind of slow. My stomach must not be used to real food."

She laughed and sat down beside me.

"God, these freaking cramps today," Alice moaned.

My eyes widened, "What did you just say?"

She looked at me and rolled her eyes, "Come on Bella. You've always known that my cramps wear me out."

"No… no…. no… Shit! It can't be!"

I started to shake my head, racking my brain for another option – nothing.

"Mind telling what the hell is wrong?"

"I'm more than two weeks late Al! I think… I think I'm pregnant!"

Her face went white, "How is that possible?"

I snickered, "We made love the night I got home from the hospital."

"With no protection? Are you honestly that stupid?"

"We didn't think about it okay?"

She looked me straight in the eyes, "You need to go talk to him."

"What will I say?"

"You won't have to say very much. Not after I'm through with you…" she said smiling.

The next hour I was primped and stuffed into the tightest black dress Alice had. It was like spandex and it made me look damn fine. It had a high slit up my right thigh. I had smoky gray eyes and my hair was down my back in wavy curls. She made me feel human again.

I looked at myself in the mirror, "Damn Al. You are good."

"That's right. Now get your sexy ass in the car. I have already called Esme. She has Anthony and she put Edward's favorite dinner in the oven. It will be ready at six so that should give you plenty of time to kiss and make up."

I rolled my eyes at her, "What honestly makes you think that we are going to have sex?"

"Why do you think I put you in that dress? He isn't even going to let you say you're sorry before he devours you!"

I blushed, god to feel Edward again would be amazing but I needed to tell him how stupid and sorry I was before anything happened.

I hugged them both good bye and got in my car. I drove the hour and a half with no problems. I didn't start to get nervous until I pulled into the driveway. I had about ten minutes before Edward got home.

I parked my car in the garage and walked into the house. I could smell Esme's dinner cooking for us in the oven. I barely had enough time to take off my jacket and put my things in the master bedroom before I heard the garage door opening and his car coming to a screeching halt. My heart started to flutter at a rapid pace.

I heard the garage door slam shut as I descended the stairs. I froze in place when he came around the corner and looked up at me. My heart shattered. He had deep black marks under his eyes and he looked like shit – I had done this to him.

I mustered up all the courage I had and finished walking down the stairs. He stared at me, looked me up and down and licked his lips. I felt myself blush – he did still love me.

"Edward," I started.

I didn't get out another word before his lips came crashing onto mine. Tears poured down his face. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my body to his.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I was wrong," I mumbled into his lips.

He just shook his head and continued to kiss me passionately. His tongue traced along my bottom lip, he was asking for permission. I opened my mouth and our tongues started to dance. God I missed the taste of him. His kiss was so needing and beautiful that my heart soared.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me as close to him as possible. His hands slid down my back until they reached my upper thighs. He cupped them into his hands and picked me up off my feet. I wrapped my legs around his waist and I could feel his erection pressing into my awaiting throbbing center.

I nodded with my head, his lips still moving with mine. He carried me upstairs and laid me carefully on the bed spread. He pulled his face back from mine and looked into my eyes. I moved my hands to the front of his shirt and began to unbutton it.

When I got it off him, he crashed his lips to mine again. I fumbled with his pants button and zipper but soon he kicked the pants off. His erection was standing tall through his boxer briefs and I licked my lips. I pulled off his underwear, dropped to my knees and took him into my mouth. He let out a loud moan.

"Oh Bella."

I swirled his tip around my tongue and deep-throated him immediately.

He threw his head back in a groan, "Fuck."

I smiled up at him and bobbed my head up and down. He grabbed my hair and began to assist me. Soon he was fucking my mouth and it felt amazing. He was moaning and groaning my name over and over and I could tell he was close. I deep throated him again and he exploded into my mouth.

"Bella, I love you so much."

I swallowed every last drop and placed a tiny kiss on the tip of his cock. I stood up and pulled the zipper down to my dress. I peeled it off my body along with my bra and underwear and stood in front of him.

"Make me yours Edward."

He threw me onto the bed and slammed himself into me. We both groaned and relaxed our bodies. He pumped in and out of me hard and fast. This wasn't your love making – this was a simple hard fuck and it was exactly what we needed.

"Tell me why you left me?" He demanded.

He pushed into me harder.

"I felt like I didn't deserve you anymore."

"Why?" He pumped in harder.

"Because I felt like a failure to you and to Anthony."

He flipped me over and I got on my hands and knees. He positioned himself behind me and thrusted hard into me.

"Oh Edward," I moaned.

"Say it Bella!"

"I was wrong."

"And?" He said pounding in to me.

"And I love you too. I'm sorry for hurting you. Sorry for thinking there was anyone better than me for you. Sorry for breaking your heart. Sorry for abandoning my son."

"Cum with me, Love."

He pumped into me the hardest and fastest he had yet and I felt myself clamp down around him.

"Edward!" I screamed as my orgasm overtook my body. He let out a loud groan as he released into me.

We collapsed onto the bed, side by side. I curled into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I can't believe you are really here. I missed you so much, Love."

"I missed you too. I'm sorry for being such a bitch."

He chuckled, "Who snapped some sense into you, Jasper or Alice?"

I sighed, "Jasper hand across my face actually."

Edward tensed under me, "He hit you?"

I nodded, "I deserved it. Edward there is something else that brought me back to you."

He pressed his lips to my forehead again, "What's that Love?"

I sat up and looked at him.

"Well I'm not sure how you are going to take this."

He sat up and cupped my face into his hands, "You are making me think the worst things here Bella."

I shook my head, "No it's not bad… I just don't know how you are going to feel about this."

He placed his lips against mine, "Just tell me Love."

"I think I might be pregnant Edward."

He froze as I continued to ramble on.

"I know we only had sex that one time when I got home from the hospital and I just started getting sick today and well I'm more than two weeks late… I think…"

He silenced me with his lips. He pulled me onto his body and we kissed passionately for several minutes. I could feel his erection pressing into my stomach. I carefully lifted my hips and slid down on his length.

"Oh Love," he moaned.

We made love this time. Slow and perfect. We lost ourselves in orgasms several times before collapsing. We laid there for several minutes before he said anything.

"Bella you have made me the happiest man alive."

I looked up at him, "How so?"

"First you finally come home looking the way you did, then you tell me that I am going to be a father again." He rolled away from me and rummaged through the nightstand. "There is only one more thing that would make this perfect."

I rolled onto my side and propped my head up with my hand, "What's that?"

He slid from the comforter and onto one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I made you a promise and I have every intention of keeping that promise. Will you marry me?"

I felt the tears well up in my eyes and I could only nod. He slid the ring onto my finger and wrapped me into his arms.

"I love you Isabella."

"I love you too Edward."

We kissed as the buzzer in the kitchen went off.

"What's that?"

"Apparently your mother made us dinner before she left. I have to admit Al can be very good when she wants to be."

He chuckled and pulled on a simple pair of sweats. I grabbed his work shirt and slipped it on along with my underwear.

He growled at me as I walked out of the master bedroom.

"How am I supposed to eat when you are wearing that?" He mumbled as we walked down the stairs.

I turned around and smiled at him, "I'm sure you'll manage."

I took the roast out of the oven and pulled the foil off. Edward grabbed two plates and the silverware. I gave us both a good helping of everything and we sat down at the kitchen table.

We ate in silence, both of us devouring everything on our plates. It had been a very long month. We went to bed early and wrapped our arms around each other as we slept. The next morning Edward went to work and I went to pick up my son.

Esme hugged me and handed me Anthony as he smiled at me.

"Hey there little guy. I missed you too."

I drove him home and gave him a bath before putting him down for his morning nap. I got a phone call from Alice and I gave her all the details as she squealed on the other end.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 – Forgiven**** – EPOV**

I couldn't contain my smiles as I taught through my morning classes. I think the freshmen were really warming up to me. I knew I had been a grump the past month… I had every right to be but now all I could do was sigh and smile at my life – it was perfect.

My fourth period class entered as I beamed at them. It was my only class of seniors. When I took this job they had to inform me that I was too qualified to not teach at least one honor's English class. It was now turning out to be my favorite class and time of the day.

"Morning, Mr. Cullen!" A few of them greeted me. I smiled and waved back as I got things ready. My lecture went through smoothly as they all took notes viciously. I couldn't help but laugh – they were an eager bunch.

I sat on the edge of my desk when the intercom buzzed.

"Mr. Cullen you have a visitor in the office."

I looked at the clock – there was only fifteen minutes left in class… oh what the hell.

"Send them down please. Okay class I am going to end this early today – but don't get used to it."

I heard a few snickers.

"Mr. Cullen, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Elizabeth." I glanced at the door, not here yet.

"Why are you so happy today?"

There was a light knock and she entered. I rushed over to her and took my son from her arms and kissed him on the forehead.

"What are you doing here Love?"

"I thought you had planning before lunch. I thought I could surprise you with some lunch I made for us."

She blushed and my heart swelled, "I still have students for about fifteen more minutes but you might as well come in. I was just asked why I was so happy today."

She giggled and walked in, taking a seat at my desk. My seniors all sat there with wide eyes.

"Well to answer your question Elizabeth, this is why I am so happy."

"We didn't know you were married Mr. Cullen! And you have a son!"

I nodded, "We aren't married yet, but we will be over Christmas."

The girls all sighed and I had to chuckle.

"Wait. I don't get it. You were so, well mean, the first month of school and now you show up with your fiancé and son and are all smiles…" Elizabeth mentioned.

I nodded but Bella interrupted me.

"That is my entire fault. There was a misunderstanding. Needless to say I was being selfish. I finally got some sense slapped into me and we made up last night."

"So you were like separated?" Elizabeth asked.

Bella nodded, "Like I said a misunderstanding but things are right where we left off now."

"So then we can expect to see Mr. Cullen smiling a lot more now?" Brad asked.

Bella shut her eyes and quickly wiped away a tear, "Yes you can."

"How old is your son?" Jane asked.

"He was born early in the summer because of complications but he is a few months old now."

"He looks just like you Mr. Cullen," Jane whispered.

I nodded and glanced at the clock, ten more minutes.

Bella's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Sweetie, is this your only class of seniors?"

I nodded and she blushed.

"Is there something we should know about Mr. Cullen?" Jane asked.

Bella just giggled, "Well you see, Mr. Cullen here took this job for a specific reason."

Jane just looked at Bella confused.

Bella looked at me and I nodded.

"What I am about to tell you all can never leave this room, got it?" Bella demanded.

Everyone shook their head and I just rolled my eyes and sat down on the edge of my desk and rocked my son back and forth.

"I just turned nineteen. Mr. Cullen was my senior English teacher last year. I was eighteen before anything happened but still we felt it necessary to get out of the small town, so he accepted the job here because we knew he would have mostly freshman."

"So you slept with your English teacher?" Jane asked.

Bella just nodded.

"It is a rather complicated story but I can try and sum it up for you. My best friend started dating his brother and we all quickly became friends. There were many tense moments between us in class but we never acted on it because we knew we shouldn't. Finally I started my plan of action to make him mine. The reading list he gave my class was boring and I wanted a challenge. We agreed to put me on a separate reading list and I chose romance novels. I am a very good writer so my papers were filled with passion. I knew it was getting to him. I finally acted on my instincts and kissed him in his office after class one day."

She took a deep breath and smiled at me. She moved from behind my desk and sat beside me on the edge of my desk.

"It didn't end very well. My next paper – I managed to be completely narcissistic and turned a very good romance novel into the complete opposite. Needless to say I had to stay after class. We fought, ended up kissing again. I ran away in tears. Right after Thanksgiving my best friend Alice and his brother, Jasper took me out. I was miserable because my heart had been broken."

She looked at me again but continued.

"They ended up dropping me off at his house. They had planned the whole thing. They threw me out of the car in the pouring rain – I had no choice but to ring the doorbell as they sped off. We made up and had the perfect weekend. We wanted to keep everything a secret, knowing that he could lose his job and teaching license, but then I found out I was pregnant."

The class looked at Bella and their jaws dropped.

"I know what you are thinking. What made it all worse is that my father died in a car accident during the Christmas break. He was the only parent I had left. I was distraught and Mr. Cullen's parents stepped in to help out. I moved into an apartment in their house. They figured since I was eighteen I didn't really need parents, just someone to talk to if I needed it."

"Did they know you two were dating?" Jane asked.

Bella nodded.

"They knew everything and were very supportive. I ended up finishing my senior year at home, Mr. Cullen being my tutor. We moved after graduation to help with the rumors when the beans got spilled. We expect there to be an uproar when our engagement photo gets put in the paper."

My class just nodded.

"It all sounds so romantic," Elizabeth murmured.

Bella just nodded, "Certain things are. Giving birth early and being in a coma for the first month of my son's life wasn't something that we expected but we got through it. Then I was completely wrong and left him for a month, hence the terrible attitude he has been in. Things are finally back to where they used to be, like they should be."

The bell rang and the class stood. Jane spoke up.

"Don't Mr. Cullen. We won't tell your secret. We respect you too much and we love your class. We want you here."

I nodded and they all left. As the door was shut I pressed my lips to Bella's.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." I knew that voice. She had only been in here every single day consoling me telling me that everything was going to be all right.

Bella looked over my shoulder and blushed. She stood and walked over to Heidi.

Bella reached out her hand, "I'm so sorry about what happened a month ago. I feel like a complete ass."

Heidi took it and shook it, "No Bella. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thrown myself at Edward like that. I was just so happy that I had to tell someone."

Bella looked at Heidi confused.

"Oh Bella, if you had only been there five minutes sooner. I ran into Edward's room, obviously in my pajamas, because I found out that my husband and I were pregnant."

Bella just shook her head, "It's okay. You don't have to explain. I was in the wrong."

"Well it seems like you two have made up, so I will let you be."

I waved, "Thanks Heidi, for everything."

"No problem Edward. You two have a nice lunch."

Before she left she walked over to me, "He looks so much like you Edward. I can't wait to hold my little one in my arms."

"Would you like to hold him Heidi?" Bella asked coming up behind her.

"You wouldn't mind?" Heidi asked.

Bella shook her head, "Of course not."

I placed Anthony in Heidi's arms and she lit up.

Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and I reciprocated.

"You two are absolutely adorable together."

Bella blushed at Heidi's comment.

"You're a natural with him," Bella said. "How far along are you?"

"Only four months."

Bella moved one of her hands to her stomach. Heidi's eyes followed her hand and her eyes widened.

"Edward, you little devil," Heidi giggled. "How far along are you Bella?"

"Two months," she said blushing.

"Well I am glad that everything worked out for you two," Heidi said placing Anthony in Bella's arms.

"Thank you Heidi. It was nice to meet you, officially."

Heidi left and Bella grabbed the picnic basket. We went out onto the lawn and opened the blanket onto the grass. Bella placed Anthony in my lap so that we could have our hands free. We ate lunch and talked about things.

"I'm really glad you came, Love."

She nodded, "I wanted to do something special for you."

"Just having you back with me is enough."

She frowned, "I'm sorry I put you through all that."

I reached out to stroke her face, "Don't Bella. Don't think about it."

"But I was such a bitch. I never even gave you a chance."

"You were hurting."

"And look what I did to you. I saw the faces of your students Edward. There were utterly surprised that you were capable of smiling."

"Shit is really going to hit the fan when I laugh in front of them then?"

She giggled, "I wish I could take all the pain away that I made you suffer."

"You did, Love. You came back. All is forgiven. I love you so much."

"I love you too Edward."

"So you really want a Christmas wedding?"

"I'm not sure. I don't want to be huge in my dress."

"Love, you weren't huge last time."

She smiled, "Maybe we could do a November wedding instead?"

"That only gives us a month of planning Bella…"

"I know, but I don't want a huge affair. I was it small and intimate."

"What about our honeymoon?"

"We can go right after Thanksgiving! I mean that last week is always preparing for finals right? We could have a three week honeymoon."

"Do you think we could leave our son for that long?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. It will be hard, don't get me wrong. But we can always do a web chat or something."

I nodded, "If that is what you want Love, then you shall have it."

"I have enough sick and personal days saved up that taking them off that week and half shouldn't be a problem."

"Good. Then it is settled. We can get married the first weekend in November, then go on our three week honeymoon right after Thanksgiving and get back in time for Christmas."

"It sounds too good to be true Bella. Are you really going to be my wife in only four short weeks?"

She nodded and kissed my lips. The bell rang and we stood up and put everything back in the basket.

"It's just now lunch and I want to show you off to the staff."

She smiled and put the basket in the car and quickly took her place by my side, where she would remain for the rest of our lives.

***** BPOV *****

Edward introduced me to all his colleagues. They, too, noticed a change in his demeanor. I shrugged it off and kissed him goodbye before driving home. Anthony was asleep when I pulled him from his car seat. I went upstairs and quickly put him down for his nap.

The next few weeks were incredible. Esme had helped me to plan the wedding and now it was only a few days away. I had my final fitting for my dress and it was safely hidden in Esme's closet. Alice was my maid of honor and Jasper was Edward's best man. It was going to be in Forks – a nice private, quiet ceremony surrounded only by intimate family.

It was Friday night when everyone arrived in Forks for the rehearsal. It wasn't anything exciting, but the meal following was.

Somehow Emmett ended up spilling the beans that he and Rose were expecting and had eloped to Las Vegas on Halloween. I think Esme was crushed the most and honestly Edward and Jasper were just as shocked as the rest of us.

"How far along are you Rose?"

We were sitting in my old apartment. I was too keyed up to fall asleep. Alice had managed to fall asleep on my couch.

"Around three months."

I threw my arms around her, "I can't believe we are pregnant at the same time!"

She hugged me back, hesitantly.

"You aren't upset with me?"

"Why would I be? Our babies are going to grow up together!"

"Well the reason we eloped is because we didn't want to steal your thunder."

"Rose, that is ridiculous! Now I actually have a sister, even though I am sure Jasper and Alice won't be far behind us."

She laughed, "I'm so relieved. I thought you would be upset."

"I may be hormonal Rose but this is amazing! Tomorrow night…" I looked at the clock, "I mean tonight we can celebrate not one but two pregnancies and marriages!"

"Oh no! I can't let you do that Bella…"

I cut her off. "Consider it already done. Don't piss off a pregnant bride Rose," I said smiling.

She giggled and yawned.

"I guess I should get to bed considering I am getting married in less than twelve hours."

She nodded, "Thank you so much Bella. For everything."

I hugged her goodnight. I really did like Rose.

I fell asleep dreaming of only one thing… my soon to be husband.

The next morning I was awoken by Alice jumping on my bed.

"Wake up Bella! You're getting married today!"


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 – Marriage, Double Reception and Proposal**** – BPOV**

I groaned and pushed her off my bed, "Go away!"

She pulled the covers off my body.

"Let's go!"

I sat up and glared at her, "You are going to regret that later Al!"

She rolled her eyes at me, "Whatever. I only have three hours to make you stunning so get your ass in the shower!"

I rolled out of bed and stepped into my steamy shower. I loved how Alice already had everything ready for me.

I shaved absolutely everything and rinsed off my strawberry scented body wash. I turned the water off and wrapped myself in a towel. I lathered myself in lotion – everywhere and stepped into the matching lace underwear and bra that I had bought specifically for this day.

I looked at myself in the mirror… I had a slight bulge, which I ran my fingers over.

"I love you so much already."

Alice came in then and stopped in her tracks.

"Wow!"

I spun around to face her, "What?"

"He is going to flip when he sees you in that!"

I blushed and grabbed my robe. I sat down at the mirror and Alice got to work.

Soon Rosalie came in, "Can I help with anything?"

Alice nodded and she went to work on my hair.

"Guess what Al?"

"What?"

"Rose is also three months pregnant. Isn't that cool that our babies are going to born around the same time?"

Alice just looked at Rose and smiled.

"That is pretty nice. They are going to be the best of friends."

Rose smiled back.

"Rose, actually can you get Esme for me? I need to tell her about what I said last night."

"Are you sure Bella? It's your wedding."

"Exactly," I said smiling.

She left and Alice just gave me a confused look.

"You'll know soon enough Al."

Esme appeared a few minutes later. Rose tried to sneak from the bathroom but I stopped her.

"Rose, please stay here for this."

I turned around and faced Esme.

"Esme I would like the reception tonight to not only be for Edward and myself, but for Emmett and Rosalie as well."

She just stared at me in shock.

"It's what I want Esme. I know Edward won't mind. Em and Rose deserve a wedding reception. The only reason they eloped is because they didn't want to steal my thunder – which is absolutely ridiculous!"

Esme smiled and hugged Rosalie.

"Welcome to the family dear. I'm so sorry about last night. We were all in shock."

"I understand Esme. I just can't believe Bella is so accepting of everything."

They both turned to look at me. I smiled and Alice went back to work.

Two hours later I emerged completely ready. There was only one thing I had forgotten. I managed to grab Jasper in the hallway.

"Can you get Carlisle for me?"

"Are you feeling okay Bella?"

I smiled, "I'm fine Jasper. I just need to ask him a question."

I sat nervously on the couch while Carlisle sat in front of me, "Jasper said you wanted to see me. Are you feeling all right Bella?"

I could only nod. I had to keep it together.

"Carlisle you have been nothing but wonderful to me. You were there when I lost my father and you saved me after Anthony was born. I was wondering if you would do me the honor of walking me down the aisle and giving me away?"

He wiped away a tear and stood only to wrap his arms around me, "I would love to Bella. I've only ever thought of you as a daughter."

Thirty minutes later Alice was at my side trying to calm my nerves.

"Relax Bella!"

I took a deep breath and smiled at her. Carlisle knocked lightly on the door and entered.

He took my arm into his and patted my hand, "Are you ready Bella?"

I nodded and music filled the house. Carlisle guided me down the steps about ten paces behind Alice. My heart took off when my eyes met his. His beautiful tan suit against his pale skin and coppery hair made me weak at the knees. He wiped away a tear as Carlisle placed my hand into his.

I don't remember much of the vows, but everything disappeared when his lips met mine.

"I love you Isabella."

"Always," I murmured.

The next thing I remember is being pulled into Esme's hug, "Welcome to the family Bella."

I smiled at her and looked back to my husband… _my husband!_

He wrapped his arms around my waist and everyone followed us into the living room. All the furniture had been removed and there were twinkle lights hanging from the ceiling. There was a small dance floor in the middle of the room. Edward wasted no time pulling me into his arms and twirling me around.

"Now you're mine forever Mrs. Cullen," he breathed.

I pressed my lips to his, "Always and forever."

The music changed and I took the microphone so I could make an announcement.

"I made this decision after finding out why Em and Rose eloped. I would now like them to take the floor for their first official dance as Mr. and Mrs. Emmett Cullen."

Rose just smiled at me and grabbed Emmett. We all watched them take their first dance and Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to do this?"

"Because only Alice, Esme, and Rose knew what was going to."

"Could you at least tell me what you know?"

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Turns out the only reason they eloped is because they didn't want to steal our thunder."

"That is ridiculous!"

I nodded in agreement.

"They need their moment in the limelight… Did you know that Rose is three months along just like me?"

He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?"

I nodded and pressed my lips to his.

About an hour into the ceremony Jasper took the microphone.

"If I could please have everyone's attention?"

We all stopped and turned towards him. He walked out into the middle of the dance floor and soft music filled the room. I looked around to find Edward in the corner at the piano.

"Alice, would you mind joining me out here?"

Alice nervously took her place by Jasper's side and I winked at her. She winked back and turned towards Jasper.

"Alice, I've loved you every second we have been together. I wanted to wait, but I just can't anymore."

He got down on one knee as Alice looked shock as hell.

"Would you please do me the honor of being my wife?"

Alice simply nodded as Jasper slid the ring on to her finger. Tears poured down her face as they wrapped each other up in their arms and began… well basically making out.

I walked over towards Edward and took a seat next to him on the piano bench.

"Did you know?"

He nodded, "Jasper told me that this morning he thought he might do it tonight."

He looked up at them and chuckled, "They really do love each other don't they?"

I followed his gaze and giggled along with him. Sure enough Alice and Jasper hadn't moved from their spot. The rest of the family was dancing along to the music, ignoring them now.

I stood up and left the living room. I went up the stairs to Anthony's room where he was fast asleep. I stared at him while he slept. I heard Edward come in soon after.

"I could watch him sleep forever if my eyes let me."

He snuggled in behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder.

"I can't believe I wanted to give all this up."

Edward gently kissed my cheek, "You weren't thinking very clearly, Love."

I turned around and rested my forehead against his, "I love you so much."

His lips crashed onto mine. He lifted me up and pressed me against the wall. I could feel the need and passion in our lips.

We managed to get back to my old apartment bedroom, where we tangled into the sheets. Our lips never left one another for a good half hour before our desires became too much.

I stood and slowly unzipped the back of my wedding dress. He stood in front of me where he managed to snake off his tie. He shrugged out of his jacket while my fingers quickly undid the buttons on his shirt.

I ran my fingers along his chest and slid the shirt to the floor. I stepped out of my dress and he took a step back to look at me.

"Beautiful," he murmured taking my lips to his again.

He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and I let out a soft moan. I left my fingers dance down his chest and stomach until they reached the waistband of his pants.

I tugged at the button and zipper and he quickly kicked them off. He laid me on the bed and pulled down my lace underwear. I felt his lips kissing up my legs. My breathing quickened when he reached my inner thigh.

He lightly blew on me, causing me to let out another small moan.

"So beautiful," he murmured sliding his tongue along my wet folds. He kissed my lips and slid his tongue inside me, earning yet another moan.

His tongue licked and his lips sucked me. My hands tangled into his hair as he continued pleasuring me.

He slid in two fingers and pumped my body.

"Oh… Edward… I'm so close!"

"That's it Love, cum for me."

I felt my walls tighten as ecstasy overtook my body. I moaned his name loudly and he never stopped. His fingers were only replaced by his thick, long shaft.

"Oh Bella," he moaned when he filled me.

He began to pump slowly in and out of me as I came down from my high. I bucked my hips to meet his and he threw his head back in a groan.

He picked up his tempo slamming himself into me hard and fast.

We lasted for quite a while like this. He eventually took off my bra and placed me on my hands and knees. He pounded into me from behind as he took my nipples into his fingers.

I could feel every inch of him as he pumped deeper into me.

"Love… you… feel… so good," he moaned.

"Cum with me Edward."

He slammed into me the hardest yet and I lost it. He moaned my name loudly as he spilled into me.

We collapsed onto the bed, our breathing ragged and hard.

We cuddled into one another and fell asleep, naked under the blankets.

The next morning we were served breakfast in bed by Esme. She left the tray by our door with a note to relax for the day.

Edward and I did just that. We talked about our upcoming sonogram and honeymoon. We were excited about the four month check up that was scheduled the day before Thanksgiving. We didn't have one done at the three month check up because we were in a bit of a hurry with the wedding and all.

"Only two weeks and two days of classes Sweetie."

He wrapped his arms tighter around me that Monday morning.

"I don't want to leave," he mumbled.

I pressed my lips to his, "Get going or you'll be late."

The next two weeks, thankfully, flew by. It was now Tuesday night and we had our appointment tomorrow morning before we headed back to Forks for Thanksgiving.

Anthony was already there. Alice and Jasper stopped by just this afternoon to take him for us so we could have tonight for ourselves. I was in the shower when Edward stepped in behind me.

He wrapped his arms around me from behind, "Are you excited about tomorrow, Love?"

I nodded, "But nervous too. I was never this big with Anthony at four months."

It was true. My stomach had practically ballooned out these past two weeks.

Edward rubbed his hands along my baby bump, "You are so beautiful."

That night we slept in each other's arms.

"Isabella Cullen? The doctor will see you now."

Edward and I stood and made our way into the examination room. I got into the hospital gown and sat on the edge of the table.

"Okay Bella, let's see what we have here."

I looked nervously at Edward and then back to the doctor.

"Well this is interesting…"

I gripped Edward's hand tightly.

"What's interesting Dr. Worden?" Edward asked.

"Oh right sorry," she started. She turned the monitor to face us and both Edward and I about went into shock.

"Is it possible?" I asked.

"It sure is. I will print you a few pictures. Have a wonderful Thanksgiving you two. I will see you back here right after the New Year. Typically I would want to see you sooner but I knew you have your honeymoon and then we are closed after that."

We both nodded and she left. I got dressed and off to Forks we drove. We drove in silence almost the whole way. We got to the house and Alice was the first to greet us.

"Welcome home! Supper is already on. Anthony is taking his afternoon nap. We took our overnight bags upstairs, leaving our suitcases for the honeymoon in the car.

We looked at our sonogram pictures again before going back downstairs. We found everyone in the living room doing various things. We took a seat on the couch.

"So any news?" Esme asked.

We both smiled at each other, then to our awaiting family members. Esme remained calmed but Alice was practically bouncing out of her seat.

I leaned into Edward's embrace and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my temple.

"We're having twins," Edward announced.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 – Fading into the Darkness**** – EPOV**

Right after Thanksgiving dinner Bell and I were driven to the airport by Alice and Jasper. We were on our way to California for two weeks. We had reservations for the most romantic spot in San Francisco – completely secluded from everything and anything.

We would be flying in on Christmas morning and Alice and Jasper promised to be there bright and early to pick us up.

We spent our two weeks getting massages, relaxing by the pool and walking along the beach. We were in heaven the entire time. It was two weeks spent focusing on just us and what we needed from each other. There were some days we never got out of bed, other days we would spent hours in the shower and/or tub.

"Edward do we have to leave?"

I wrapped my arms around Bella and pressed my lips to hers, "Unfortunately yes my Love. Not unless you are the one that will be explaining to our family why we aren't there on Christmas."

She shook her head, "We would never hear the end of it."

She kissed me and wrapped her arms around my neck. We took a taxi to the airport and just made our flight. When we arrived in Seattle Alice and Jasper were nowhere to be found. I shrugged and called for a taxi.

We were halfway home when my phone rang, "Hey brother."

"Ed man I am so sorry. We lost power here and our alarms didn't go off!"

I chuckled, "It's fine, we are just reaching the outskirts of home now."

"Have the taxi drop you off at your place and we'll be there to pick you up soon."

I didn't have time to respond. I jolted forward and my phone flew from my hand. I smashed my face into the plexiglas divider and everything went black.

I could faintly hear the screaming and sirens that flooded my brain. I tried to open my eyes but I just couldn't. What had just happened? Was Bella all right? Shit, Jasper! I was on the phone with him – he must be freaking out.

There was so much pain coursing through my body that I let it overtake me. I faded back into the darkness.

*****BPOV*****

Edward was on the phone when I turned to see the semi barreling towards us. It all happened so fast. The taxi was hit head on. My body flew forward as my hands cradled my stomach. I then felt absolutely nothing. I was lying in the snow and I could hear the screaming and sirens.

I stood up and looked around. I was on the side of the road looking right at the accident with my own two eyes. How did I get out of the taxi?

I ran towards the crumpled mess of yellow and started calling for my husband. I pulled his door open but someone grabbed me from behind.

"No! Let me go! That is my husband!"

I was pulled away from the taxi as the paramedics and ambulances arrived. I was immediately swarmed by some paramedics. I tried to get around them to Edward but they held me down on the gurney. I kept screaming at them to call Carlisle and to take me to Forks Hospital but I don't think they were listening.

I was immediately sedated as soon as I was put into the ambulance.

*****APOV*****

Jasper was talking to Edward on the phone. I was flying around the darkened bedroom, scrambling to find clothes. I can't believe we lost power on Christmas Eve!

I froze in my spot when Jasper started screaming.

I ran to him, "Jazz!"

"It's Edward. He was on the phone and now he's not. All I could hear were horns, crashing glass and screaming."

The blood drained from my face.

"You said they were on the outskirts of Port Angeles right? Get dressed! I'll get Carlisle."

I pulled on my sweater and ran from the bedroom. I bursted into Esme and Carlisle's bedroom and started screaming at them frantically.

Carlisle got up and wrapped his arms around me, "Whoa, whoa, whoa Alice. Slow down."

"Edward and Bella. They were on the outskirts of P.A. when the line went dead. Jasper said he heard crashing glass and screaming. Both of their phones got straight to voicemail."

We were all on the road in a matter of minutes. Carlisle was on the phone the entire ride. We finally got to the hospital but we weren't told anything. Carlisle finally used his authority as a doctor and was rushed away by some nurse. We all sat in the waiting room, anxious as hell.

Bella was finally wheeled out. She was completely fine. There wasn't a single scratch on her.

"Bella?" I said going over to her.

"Alice! Have you heard anything? They won't tell me where he is!"

I just looked at her baffled, "How in the hell…"

She started sobbing.

"I saw it all happen. The semi didn't stop but then I was gone. I woke up on the side of the road. I tried to help him but no one would let me."

I stared at her again, completely baffled.

She stood up and I wrapped my arms around her. She sat next to Esme and sobbed while Esme rubbed her back. Anthony was with Emmett and Rose across the waiting room – we all just waited.

Six hours later Carlisle found us all. He was in a pair of scrubs and the look in his eyes told me it wasn't good news.

Bella rushed up to him, "Carlisle!"

He wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry Bella. We did everything we could."

She crumpled to the floor.

"No!" She screamed. "No! He can't be gone… I… No!"

She got up and rushed out of the hospital before any of us could stop her.

Someone eventually came over to Carlisle.

"Dr. Cullen, you are needed in Intensive Care."

We all sat there and sobbed for seemed like hours.

*****BPOV*****

I couldn't believe him. Edward wasn't dead. I just knew he wasn't dead. I found the nearest car I could and hot-wired it. At this moment I loved Jake.

I drove as quickly as I could to Forks – ignoring all speed limits. Within half an hour I was where I needed to be. I crumpled onto the snow and sobbed.

It wasn't long before I felt two arms around me, picking me up.

"No, leave me. I need to be with him."

Whoever it was didn't say anything. I was placed back into the car I had stolen and we drove off, soon after everything came crashing down on me.

"_Daddy! I need you. Please help him."_

"_Bella. You found me. I have been looking for you kiddo."_

"_Please tell me he's safe Dad. I can't live without him. How can I possible raise three children without him by my side?"_

"_Remember what I told you last time we met?"_

"_Yea… kind of."_

"_Think about it hard kiddo. You need to get back to the hospital."_

"_Why dad?"_

"_Because you are bleeding internally. I tried my best to get you both out in time Bella."_

"_You pulled me out?"_

"_I am always looking out for you kiddo. Get to the hospital. You have a life to live."_

My eyes snapped open.

I felt someone squeeze my hand.

"Jesus Bella you scared the shit out of me!"

"Jake?"

"Alice called. I knew I would find you on your father's grave."

I just sat there trying to wrap my head around everything.

"I need to get back to the hospital Jake."

"Good because we are here."

I looked out the window and Jake was just pulling into the same parking spot I had gotten the car from originally.

I got out of the car but tumbled to the pavement. Jake's arms were around me immediately.

"You okay Bella?"

I shook my head. "Internal bleeding Jake; I need a doctor," I mumbled before everything went black.

*****APOV*****

Jake came in the emergency room carrying Bella. He was screaming that he needed a doctor. They took her from his arms and he pulled the nurse aside, whispering something in her ear.

"Jake!" I screamed.

He wrapped his arms around me as I threw myself at him.

"She's going to be fine Alice. I got her here just in time."

"What do you mean Jake?"

We walked back to the waiting room

"I found Bella on Charlie's grave. I drove her back here like you said. She woke up just before we got here. She mumbled something about internal bleeding before passing out on me."

Esme's hands flew to her face.

Jasper went to sit next to her as I climbed in Jake's lap.

"What happened?" Jake asked.

"We don't really know. A semi hit their taxi, but Bella wasn't in it when it happened," Jasper answered.

"How is that possible?" Esme asked.

Jake and I looked at each other, "Charlie."

"Can you feel it Jake? I can feel him here now."

Jake just nodded, "He watching out for them."

Esme had tears pouring down her face as she saw Carlisle approaching.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know what happened but he's in intensive care. Doctors say that if he doesn't wake up in the next twenty-four hours, he won't be waking up at all. Where is Bella?"

Just then a nurse came around the corner.

"Dr. Cullen?"

Carlisle stood and went to the nurse. She whispered a few things to him and he spoke quickly to her before she left. He came to sit back down with us.

"Bella is fine. She is just waking up from surgery. Apparently there was internal bleeding that they caught just in time. We can go see her in a few minutes but we can't stay very long."

"Carlisle do you think it would be possible to put them in the same room?" Jake asked.

Carlisle shrugged, "I'll see what I can do."

The next few hours we all took turns visiting Bella. She was refusing to take any pain medicine because of the babies.

She lit up when Jake and I came into the room.

"Al, Jake!"

"Hey there trooper. We were worried about you."

She nodded, "I'm sorry. I just can't get my head around it that he's gone." Tears started pouring from her eyes.

I sat down beside her and took her hand into mine, "Bella, he's alive. He's in intensive care."

"What?"

"It doesn't look good though Bella. If he doesn't wake up soon, they say he won't wake up at all."

She sighed, "He'll wake up. I know he will."

I looked at her confused, "How do you know that Bella?"

"Because my dad told me so."

I smiled at her and Jake sat down on her other side taking her free hand into his, "We knew it was him all along. He pulled you from the taxi before it hit didn't he?"

She nodded, "He said he's always watching out for me. Remember when I was in the coma after Anthony was born?"

We both nodded, "He told me then that I would live a long and happy life with Edward. That is how I know he will pull through."

I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I need to be with him though. Is there any way I can get out of here?"

Carlisle walked in then, "Bella you've been relocated."

She looked at him funny, "Relocated?"

He just smiled as a team of nurses came in and started unplugging all her machines. Jake and I stepped aside as the nurses started to wheel her hospital bed from the room.

We followed them all down the hallway but Carlisle stopped us.

"No visitors beyond this point guys. Sorry."

"Carlisle what is going on?"

He just smiled at us, "I took Jake's advice Alice."

*****BPOV*****

The nurses wheeled me into a room and plugged all my machines back in. I never said a word as they left. Carlisle came back in smiling at me.

"Mind telling me what that was about?"

He simply pulled back the dividing curtain in the middle of the room and I gasped.

There was Edward. Tubes were coming from all areas of his body.

"He needs you Bella."

"How bad is he?"

"His legs were completely shattered. I don't know if he'll ever walk again. Both arms are broken but have been reset and casted. He had internal bleeding, like you, but that was fixed in surgery. The worst part is that he had a pretty severe hit to the head. If the swelling doesn't go down soon and he doesn't wake up…"

I just nodded my head. I knew what he was saying. Carlisle left us alone after that.

I tried to fight my yawns but eventually they overtook my body and I fell asleep. When I woke up my breakfast was sitting there for me. I ate it because I knew that I had to. I began talking to Edward. I talked to him about everything and anything I could. I told him about Charlie and the accident, how I thought he was dead.

I talked to him all day long. Nurses and doctors came in and out but I kept talking. I never stopped because I knew he could hear me. I knew he would wake up.

***** EPOV*****

I listened as Bella told me everything. I could hear her plain as day but my eyes wouldn't open. I wanted to reach out and hold her, kiss her face and lips but there were no movements from my body.

So instead I sat there and listened to everything she had to say. I lost track of time and I knew she had fallen asleep because she hadn't said anything in quite some time. I counted her breaths instead. I could hear the heart monitor on her and was beyond ecstatic when I heard the doctor tell her that the twins were just fine.

I knew Charlie was behind her being okay. I saw him right as my head slammed into the plexiglas. He made sure she was safe first because he knew I would heal. He was the one who helped me find the light.

"_Edward, she's waking up now. You should wake up too."_

"_I don't know if I can."_

"_Sure you can. You have a long fight ahead of you son, but she will be there for you no matter what."_

"_Thank you for saving her and the twins."_

"_No, thank you for saving her."_

My eyes snapped open. I open and shut my eyelids a few times before I glanced around the room. The ventilator was making it very difficult and the casts were nearly impossible – I could barely move my head to see her but I did.

She rolled over and her eyes fluttered open.

"Edward?" She said sitting up.

I nodded and she pressed her emergency call button. About four nurses, along with my father entered the room.

Bella simply pointed at me smiling.

My father smiled down at me.

"We missed you."

I nodded.

He unhooked the ventilator, "I need you to take a deep breath and blow for me Edward. This is going to hurt a little."

I did what he said and ended up coughing for about five minutes before I got some water. My dad raised my bed and pulled Bella's closer to mine. She reached out and stroked my face.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you," I said but it was barely more than a whisper.

My dad stayed and talked about everything before finally leaving.

"Everyone thought you were dead, including me."

I frowned but she continued.

"But then I remembered what my dad told me when I was in the coma after Anthony was born and I knew that you would come back to me."

I nodded, "Always."

"I suppose you heard everything I told you."

I nodded again.

"Good, because I hate repeating myself," she giggled.

Carlisle came back in and looked over Bella's chart.

"Well Bella. I think we can honestly discharge you later this afternoon if you would like."

Bella nodded, "I need a shower."

I chuckled and my dad smiled at me. He walked over and looked at my chart.

"You, however, are going to have to be here awhile. I am looking at having you transferred to Forks though so we can all go home."

I nodded, "Dad how bad am I?"

"I don't know if you will ever walk again. Your arms will heal in six to eight weeks. You are going to need some intense physical therapy. Edward, you are very lucky to be alive."

I smiled, "That's all that matters then."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 – Recovery**** – BPOV**

Edward seemed really optimistic about everything. That afternoon I was discharged. Alice helped me with my shower before I pulled on some comfy clothes and went back to Edward. He had been moved to a room where I could stay with him – thankfully.

I crawled into his bed and laid next to him while he slept. The pain medications that he was on made him sleep for half the day. Carlisle was in a lot making sure everything was okay. In all honesty I think the doctors were nervous that he would relapse and not wake up this time. I knew otherwise – my dad had us covered.

The next week was bearable. Edward was in a lot of pain even though he didn't want to admit it. He was transferred to Fork and I don't know how Carlisle managed it but he would actually be coming home. The apartment had been completely redone to facilitate his needs while he recovered and even the physical therapy would be coming to him.

He was sleeping in our room and I was staring again. I had Anthony sleeping in my arms – it couldn't have been better to have the two men in my life sleeping at the same time. I put Anthony in his crib next to Edward and went to find Esme, of course in the kitchen.

"Afternoon Bella. How is he?"

"They are both sleeping actually."

She smiled, "Good. You need a break. Have a seat. I made us some lunch."

I sat down and rested my head on the table. I could feel the tears drip down my cheeks.

Esme sat next to me and placed her hand on my shoulder, "You'll get through this Bella. We all will."

I nodded and wiped my face, "He's just in so much pain. He can't even hold his son. It is painful to watch the sorrow on his face."

"I know Bella, but you have to realize that it has only been two weeks. He is lucky to be alive."

I know. Alice came bounding into the kitchen then. She and Jasper had taken this semester off to help Edward and me. Even Rose and Emmett were moving into Emmett's old room so they could help out. The whole family wanted Edward to get better.

I heard the baby monitor go off and I rushed back upstairs. Edward was awake and looking at Anthony with pain in his eyes.

I scooped him into my arms and he quieted immediately. I smiled at Edward, "You can hold him you know."

He shook his head at me.

"Come on Edward. I will be right there. He loves to lay on your chest."

I flipped Anthony so that he was facing his father.

Edward kept shaking his head at me. I placed Anthony onto Edward's chest and sat down next to him. Anthony cuddled his way into position underneath Edward's chin and I kept my hands around him so he wouldn't roll off.

Edward looked at me, "I don't want to hurt him."

I kissed his lips, "You won't. I'm right here."

He sighed and rested his head onto his sons, "Thanks Love."

We stayed like that until they both fell asleep again. I picked up Anthony and placed him back in his cradle. I went back to the kitchen where everyone was. I sat down and Esme slid me a sandwich. I smiled at her.

"Thanks Esme."

Everyone continued on with their conversations while I ate.

"Bella I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping for some maternity clothing this weekend?"

I looked at Rose and smiled, "I would love to Rose!"

Alice started to pout and we both laughed, "You can come too Alice!" Rose said.

Alice smiled at me, "Good. I wanted to get a few things anyway."

We went to Seattle that weekend. Rose and I bought out everything we found. I was dwarfing her stomach and we were both five months along. I secretly hated her for the fact that she was having only one baby.

We stopped at our favorite Chinese restaurant and gorged. It tasted so good. When we got back Esme was in frantic.

"Bella you need to get upstairs quickly."

I dropped everything and bolted up the stairs. Carlisle was there with a team of doctors. I fell to my knees and darkness overtook me.

"Bella… you need to wake up."

I could hear Al's voice but my eyes weren't working yet. I shook my finger at her.

"Don't tell me to wait with that finger shake – open your damn eyes!"

I focused all my energy and my eyelids squinted open.

"Thank god Bella!"

I looked around to find Carlisle behind her smiling at me.

"You gave us quite a scare there Bella."

"Is Edward okay?"

"I'm fine Love. Are you okay?"

My head jolted to the side, "Edward…"

He smiled at me.

"But the doctors…"

Carlisle interrupted me.

"He had a small infection Bella. We took care of it."

I sighed.

"Sorry for fainting. I just thought… well… I thought…"

"Worst case scenario," Edward muttered.

I simply nodded and reached out to grab his fingers in his cast.

"I love you… so much."

"As I love you," he squeezed my fingers back in response.

Alice and Carlisle got up, "We'll leave you two alone."

When they left I turned my whole body towards him.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

He nodded, "It was a small infection. I am on antibiotics now so all is well."

"I should have been here."

"No Bella, stop! You deserved a day out."

I sat up and face him completely.

"I bought some really nice things today if you would like to see them?"

He nodded and I got up and walked over to the closet. Alice, being Alice, already had everything hanging up.

I modeled everything for him. His eyes would light up every time I would undress. When I was finished I kept my shirt off and went over to his bed. I positioned my stomach so that his right hand could tough it with his fingertips.

He sighed and rubbed small circles on my skin, "Thank you Love."

I smiled, "I have an appointment this week. Carlisle told me this morning before I left that he can get everything here so you can be apart of it all."

He smiled and a tear rolled down his cheek, "I would love that Bella."

"I'm thinking that we are having one of each, what about you?"

"Two little girls," he mumbled then blushed.

"Want to talk about possible names?"

He just nodded.

"Let's come up with two of each and if it is one of each we can just pick our favorites."

I smiled and pressed my lips to his.

"It's a deal," he breathed.

"I really like Allie Marie," I blurted.

*****EPOV*****

"_I really like Allie Marie," Bella said before blushing._

"I love it – Alyson Marie. It is beautiful Bella."

She blushed again, "What's your favorite."

"Isabella."

"Be serious Edward!"

"I am Bella. I love your name."

"Well we are not naming our daughter after me."

I just shrugged, "Fine then how about if we do have two girls we can use Alyson and then Carlie Renee?"

She wiped away a tear, "Okay. If we have two boys?"

"My favorite name has always been Masen."

"Masen Paul… perfect."

I smiled, "Two boys?"

"Masen and Brandon Matthew?"

"Perfect Bella. Now I guess we will have to wait and see which ones we actually use."

She smiled at me, "Edward?"

I looked at her, "Yes my Bella?"

She blushed bright red, "I want to make you feel good."

Her hands trailed down my stomach and started rubbing me softly.

"Bella, Love, you don't have to do this. I can wait."

"I know you can, but I want to."

I let my head fall back as she pulled up my hospital gown. She kissed down my stomach while her hand worked my shaft. Her lips on my body made me stiffen instantly.

She took me into her mouth and I let out a small moan.

Her lips against me felt incredible. Her head bobbed up and down, occasionally taking her tongue up and down, swirling me in her mouth.

I had missed her mouth on me – I wasn't going to last very long.

"Love… like that Bella. Uh!"

She smiled coyly at me and dragged her teeth along my shaft. She then picked up her tempo. About thirty seconds into this I blew my load into her mouth.

She wasted no time swallowing it all, then licking her lips at me.

"You taste wonderful," she said blushing.

"Bella," I growled at her.

She smiled and fell asleep against my chest. I fell asleep soon after.

Two months had no passed. I was finally relieved of all my casts just this morning. Of course, I felt like a wet noodle but I had intense physical therapy coming twice a day. It was excruciating but I was determined to walk again.

"Edward?"

My eyes fluttered open, "Yes Love?"

She walked towards me, hands cradling her bloated stomach. We had found out two months ago that we were expecting one boy and one girl. We compromised when it came to their names but we hadn't told anyone yet – we figured the sex's were good enough for now.

"Your physical therapist will be here in half an hour."

I groaned, "I'm still trying to get off the ass kicking I had this morning."

She giggled and laid down next to me, "Just think though, after this we can take a bath together."

I wrapped my arms weakly around her, "I missed holding you."

She pulled my arms tighter around her, "I missed it too."

We laid there for awhile simply listening to one another breathe. She eventually sat up and looked down at me. She leaned in and pressed her lips to mine.

"I love you."

"I love you too Bella… so much."

There was a knock on the door and in walked Alec… I groaned to myself. Bella kissed me again and left the room. She winked on her way out.

"You ready Edward?"

I rolled my eyes, "No… but the reason I am doing this just walked out of the door… so yes."

He laughed and helped me sit up. I winced at the tenderness in my hips.

"You need to start working on sitting up more okay? Otherwise you will never get in the wheelchair."

I nodded and we began. It was pure torture having him deep massage my arms and legs – I was secretly thankful for Bella for suggesting the bath afterwards.

We worked on small things, sitting up by myself and gaining the strength back in my arms. I couldn't even try walking until my arms were strong enough to support my weight.

It was a good thing I was in such good shape before the accident – Alec said it would make it easier to get back into shape.

Two hours later Alec left. I collapsed onto my bed and took a deep breath.

Bella came in soon after carrying a tray.

"Love you shouldn't be doing all this for me."

She smiled, "I wanted to Edward. Besides it's my supper too."

She sat down next to me, positioning the tray in between us.

"So how was physical therapy?"

"Okay."

She nodded. We continued with the small talk until she gasped.

"Bella what?"

She grabbed my hands and placed them on her belly.

"Feel here and here?" she asked me.

I nodded, "They've got a set of legs don't they?"

She smiled, "They must take after their father."

She got up from the bed and took the tray to the doorway. She left for a moment then came back.

"Ready for that bath?"

I could only smile at her. She went into the bathroom and started the water.

Moments later Emmett walked in.

"I hear someone is ready for their bath?"

I groaned, "Seriously Em?"

Bella walked out, "You know he is the only one able to lift you Edward."

I rolled my eyes as Emmett picked me up. He took me into the bathroom and completely undressed me, except for my boxer briefs.

"Call me when you are ready to get out."

I nodded and he left. Bella came back in.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?"

I shook my head and grumbled at her.

She helped to take off my underwear and slide into the water. My muscles instantly relaxed.

I rested up against the ledge and looked up at Bella.

"Are you getting in with me Love?"

She shrugged, "Do you want me to?"

"I thought that's what you originally had in mind when you suggested the bath."

She giggled and began to peel off her clothing.

She slid into the water across from me. It was so peaceful soaking in the hot water with her.

She helped wash my body, placing kisses along my skin.

"I want you to get better Edward. You need to take your physical therapy seriously."

"I do Love. I want to get better for you… for our family."

She kissed my lips, "Anthony sat up by himself for about ten seconds today."

I sighed, "I am missing all the important things."

She kissed me again, "No you are not. You will not miss his first steps or first word because you will be better by then."

I nodded. She eventually got out and got dressed before draining the tub and rinsing all the soap off my body. She managed to wrap a towel around me and then she called Emmett.

Emmett came in and scooped me up like I weighed nothing. He helped me get dressed and never once made an inappropriate comment. I was, needless to say, shocked.

The next week followed much the same routine. I would basically sleep all day in between my morning and afternoon physical therapy. Bella would take a bath with me every night. My arms were getting stronger. I was able to hold my son for a little while and stroke Bella's cheek.

I was focusing on the small improvements and everything would fall into place after that.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 – Strength and Delivery**** – BPOV**

It was later that day, after Edward had held his son again for the first time that Alice told me about her and Jasper. Rose and I were in the kitchen making pancakes because, apparently, we were both craving them.

"Hey Al."

"Hey Rose."

"You guys making pancakes again?"

We nodded and giggled at one another.

"Mind if I have some too?"

I dropped the spoon and batter spattered all over the floor.

"You aren't?"

She smiled sheepishly at me and nodded.

I ran around the counter and hugged her, well as best I could – I was seven months pregnant with twins.

"How far along are you?"

"Three months…" her eyes dropped.

My mouth was hanging open. Rose had to physically shut it for me.

"You didn't know did you?" Rose asked.

Alice just shook her head, "I didn't have any of the normal symptoms and since I am on the shot I don't have a period anyway!"

"These Cullen men must have super sperm," I mumbled.

We all busted into a fit of giggles and went back to our pancakes.

Esme eventually came down all smiles.

"I don't know what I am going to do when I have four little ones to hold at once!"

We all just ate our pancakes, smiling at one another.

"So Al what about the wedding?"

"Well we decided to have it low key. We would like to get married next month."

I groaned, "Al I am going to be HUGE by then!"

"Seriously, so am I!" Rose complained.

"Hey I want to get it done before I get huge okay?"

She was right and Rose and I caved at her will. She was tiny but demanding as well.

That next month flew by. It was a simple ceremony – just family. Rose and I glowed in our dresses. Alice had ordered them specially for us because she knew how radiant we would look in them. Edward held Anthony during the ceremony. His arm strength was completely back to normal, if not better. His legs, however, were giving him difficulty. He had only managed to take a few steps lately. We just knew it would take time.

The night was coming to an end and they were playing the last song.

"Love, may I have this dance?"

"Of course you may sir."

I stood and he wheeled himself out on the dance floor. I went to sit in his lap and he motioned for me to stop.

"I want to stand Bella."

I shook my head, "I can't support you Edward."

He was determined though. He had Emmett come over and stand behind him. He placed his hands firmly on the sides of his wheelchair and lifted himself into a standing position. Emmett wheeled the chair back a little so that he could stand directly behind Edward.

I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist and he did the same with me, well as best as he could all things considering.

We stood there together until the song ended. There was no need for moment. My husband was standing on his own. I lifted my head back so that I could look into his eyes.

"That was a wonderful dance Mr. Cullen."

He smiled and pressed his lips to mine. Emmett returned the wheelchair and Edward slumped down into it. He looked exhausted.

"How long have you been planning this?"

"Alec and I just started it this week."

I crawled into his lap and pressed my lips to his, "It was a lovely surprise, thank you Edward."

I made my way upstairs, Edward not far behind me in Emmett's arms. Once we were in bed I straddled his waist.

"Are we up for a few more surprises tonight?"

He smiled at me and quickly removed my nightgown.

"You are so beautiful Bella."

I slid onto him with ease. He filled me completely.

"You feel amazing, Love."

"Only for you Edward. I love you so much."

We both climaxed and fell asleep in one another's arms.

Alice and Jasper decided to go on their honeymoon now. They took a two week vacation in Hawaii. I was nervous they would miss the births, but they made it back.

I was about ready to pop and in the last three weeks, Edward had really come a long way. He could move with the assistance of a walker now for brief periods of time. Stairs were still a no go, but he could do a lot of things independently now.

He spent most of his days lying with me and playing with Anthony. I couldn't believe that he wasn't even a year old yet and here we were having two more.

I woke up in the middle of the night in May in complete agony. I screamed I was in so much pain. Something wasn't right.

"Bella, Love? What is it?"

I rolled onto my side and curled into a ball, as best I could. Carlisle came running in.

Within minutes the ambulance had arrived and I had a few shots of Demerol in me. The pain was still agonizing but it wasn't as sharp.

We got to the hospital and my doctor was already there. I was put through a battery of tests and within an hour of arriving at the hospital I had my twins. They were born by c-section.

Edward was by my side when I woke up.

"Love, they are absolutely breathtaking."

"Everything is all right?"

He nodded, "They were just in distress. They wanted out as much as you wanted them out."

I giggled and remembered the stitches, flinching in pain.

"Do you want more pain medication?"

I nodded and he called in the nurse. Before she could get there Esme came bursting into the room.

"Rose is going into labor!"

We groaned, "She can't just let us have our moment can she?"

Esme rolled her eyes and nearly knocked the nurse over trying to get back out the door.

"Forgive my mother. Three grandchildren in one night is quite an accomplishment."

The nurse just administered my meds and walked out laughing to herself.

"Guess what Love?"

I turned to him, "What Edward?"

"Turns out they were born on different days. Little Masen was born at 11:59 PM and our angel, Alyson was born at 12:01 AM."

I smiled at him, "They are going to be a handful… I can tell already!"

He laughed.

"Edward, I think we can compromise on those names if you would like."

He nodded, "Continue please."

"Well why don't we do Alyson Marie-Renee and Masen Brandon?"

"You want to hyphenate Alyson's middle name?"

"Yea. People do it all the time."

He smiled at me, "Sounds perfect Love."

I smiled and he kissed my hand. I fell into a deep sleep.

I awoke sometime in the afternoon later that day. Alyson and Masen were in their basinets and Edward was staring intently at them.

"They really are beautiful, aren't they Edward?"

He nodded.

"They're strong too Love. They are ready to go home when you get discharged."

"Really?"

"They are so amazing Bella. You did such a wonderful job carrying them."

I blushed.

"How is Rose?"

He shook his head and chuckled.

"Last I heard she was screaming for an epidural."

"She still hasn't given birth?"

He shook his head.

"Poor Emmett," I muttered.

Just then Alice walked in.

"Good, you are awake. Rose wants to see you."

"More like demanding," Jasper snickered.

Carlisle walked in behind them, "Bella do you think you are healed enough to go see Rose?"

I nodded, "It's going to hurt but I have to get used to it."

I sat up and felt the pinching in my lower stomach area but I just ignored it and took very deep breaths. I stood and Carlisle brought in a wheelchair. Edward, Alice and Jasper stayed with the twins and Anthony while I went to visit Rose.

Emmett was sitting outside the door when Carlisle wheeled me up.

"Thank god Bella!"

I giggled at him. He looked like crap.

"You look horrible Em."

He nodded, "It's been a very long twelve hours Bella."

Carlisle wheeled me in and Rose looked at me immediately.

"OH THANK GOD BELLA!"

Esme stood and smiled at me before leaving the room with Carlisle. I rolled closer to Rose and reached out to take her hand. She grabbed it fiercely and started grunting.

"Just breathe it out Rose, you can do it."

She nodded and took some deep breaths. The contraction ended quickly.

"How far along are you?"

"Five centimeters."

"Well you are halfway there."

"It took me twelve hours to get this far Bella. I'm so exhausted. I don't think I can do this."

I squeezed her hand, "Yes you can and you will. I'm not leaving you until that little one is here!"

She nodded and rested against her pillows. Emmett came in with ice chips and cold cloth. He patted her head and held her other hand.

"I love you Emmy."

"I love you Rosey."

"So will you two tell me what you are having now?"

Rose smiled, "A girl."

Emmett's face lit up, "Lillian Isabella."

I took a deep breath, "It's beautiful you guys."

"Just don't tell anyone – you are the only one that knows anything."

I nodded and zipped my lips and threw away the key. Rose laughed and squeezed my hand.

The next eight hours were much the same. I kept my word and never left Rose's side. The twins were brought in and it made Rose want her little Lillian here even more. I held my babies for the first time then.

My life was immediately perfect.

Rose was getting closer and closer. The doctor came in and wanted her to push on her next contraction.

"You can do this Rose. Do it for Lillian!"

She nodded and pushed. She pushed for a couple hours. Finally at 12:04 AM exactly Lillian Isabella finally graced us with her presence. Emmett looked like a kid in a candy store the first time he held his daughter. Rose fell asleep only minutes after holding her. She slept for a good twelve hours.

Two days later we were all home under one roof. Three screaming infants kept us all up but we didn't mind it one minute. Edward, though, was torturing himself because he couldn't do very much. I begged him to just sleep so that I could get sleep when he was up. He finally listened and we fell into a routine.

Esme was there to help us every step of the way, and the physical therapy continued.

One month after everyone was brought home Edward made some serious progress. He was able to use a walker almost all day long now. He would take breaks when needed and he couldn't master stairs yet but he was mobile. His pace was extremely slow but he managed. He was determined to walk again.

Alec couldn't believe the progress he had made in the four short months he had been working with him.

"I've never seen anyone so strong-willed before Bella. He will up and running around before you know it. Then you will have four kids to take care of."

Alice was getting bigger as well. She was now five months along. Jasper and her were also having a little girl. They told me in confidence because Rose let it slip that she told me before everyone else too. They were still deciding on a name.

"I just can't pick one that I love Bella."

"I know what you mean. Edward and I ended up compromising."

"Is that how Aly got two middle names?"

I nodded.

"Don't worry though, she will be here and then you will just know."

She cradled he stomach, "I hope so."


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue**** – EPOV**

It took me almost six months before I could fully use my legs independently and even then there was so much pain that I hated walking. It was something that I had to deal with every single day but I never complained because I had three beautiful children and two nieces that needed taking care of.

Alice gave birth a month early. She had a difficult pregnancy due to her small frame and they said her chances of getting pregnant again were very limited. Rose and Emmett decided to wait until Lilly was two before they were going to try again.

Bella and I moved back into our house in Port Angeles and Rose and Emmett bought a place right next door. Jasper and Alice went back to Seattle to finish school.

_Five Years Later…_

"You can do it Bella," I breathed holding her hand tightly. She was currently giving birth to our fourth and final child. It was going to be a girl and we were ecstatic. Little Carlie Esme was going to make her debit in this world very soon.

"I need Rose!" Bella screamed.

I ran out her hospital room door and grabbed a very pregnant Rose by the hand.

"Bella needs you. Where is Alice?"

Rose just snickered and calmly walked into where Bella was screaming for her.

"Would you relax Bella?"

"Jesus Rose! I've never actually given birth before okay?"

Rose sat down next to her on the bed.

"I thought I should let you know that Alice just gave birth not ten minutes ago."

Bella's eyes, as well as mine, bulged.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"It was rather sudden. Her water broke and Weston was born about twenty minutes later."

"I bet Emily is excited to have a little brother."

Rose just nodded, "You have no idea."

"Holy Jesus Rose! It hurts!"

"It's a big one, Edward you should get the doctor."

I nodded and left the room. I found our doctor and told her that we thought it was time. She nodded and quickly went to Bella's side. In about an hour our second daughter was born.

Alice was brought in so that her and Bella could share a room. The entire family was there. Alice was holding Weston, Jasper holding Emily. Rose walked in holding Lillian while Emmett held their second daughter, Savannah Rose. Rose was due any day with their first son who was going to be named Matthew Carlisle.

Carlie was brought in and handed to Bella. The twins were in Esme and Carlisle's arms and I was holding Anthony. All of our families were complete.

Jasper and Alice had finished school and had recently bought a house across the street from Em and Rose and Bella and I. Carlisle and Esme remained in Forks but spent a lot of time in Port Angeles. It was August and Anthony would be starting Kindergarten in a few weeks. Needless to say we were all excited. The twins, Lilly and Emily would be going into preschool so that left only Weston, Carlie, Matthew and Savannah at home.

I had another surgery when the twins turned two to correct some problems with my legs. The pain was completely gone now and I was back to running and being my normal self. I was still teaching freshman English, with the exception of my one Honor's English class. Bella had started teaching seventh and eighth grade English at the middle school right next door.

Emmett was the high school football coach and gym teacher at the high school and Rose was the cheerleading coach. She preferred to be a stay at home mom for now, which worked out perfectly because she was the babysitter for the four little ones that were still home. Esme came to help out three days a week and the other two days Carlisle was there.

Jasper was working as an attorney and Alice was his personal secretary – she designed clothes on the side and was planning on opening her own boutique as soon as Weston started Kindergarten.

All in all we were one big happy family. All of our children were best friends, even though their ages ranged from almost six to newborn. Life was perfect as Bella and I celebrated our five year anniversary. Our children were with the grandparents so we had the whole weekend to ourselves.

Bella came home from work on Friday night and I had dinner ready and waiting. I had taken the day off to get everything ready. I was going to make her mine again tonight – over and over.

"Edward?"

"In the kitchen, Love."

She walked in and plopped down at the kitchen table.

"Long day?"

She nodded and her head snapped up, "What are you doing?"

"Making you supper of course."

I walked over and handed her a glass of wine, "Why don't you go take a nice bubble bath while I finish up. You have about an hour and everything is ready for you in the bathroom."

She smiled at me and disappeared down the hallway into our master bedroom. I finished making supper in about forty-five minutes and went to get her.

"Bella, supper is ready."

She was just drying off. I walked up behind her and wrapped her into my arms, "You are so unbelievably gorgeous, Love."

She blushed and turned around to kiss me. I picked her up and pressed her against the wall, my erection digging into her hot core. She moaned and deepened the kiss.

I eventually let her slide down me, "We really should eat before it gets cold."

I growled at her as she slid on her sheer robe.

"You expect me to eat when you are wearing that?"

"Well I won't be wearing it for very long," she said wrapping her hair around her finger.

I grabbed her hand and led her into the kitchen.

During supper she sat across from me. I could feel her bare feet running up and down my leg. She slid them under my thighs and pressed them against my already hardened cock.

I moaned again but continued eating. I eventually got up and put all the leftovers away. I threw the dishes in the sink and picked her back up into my arms.

"I am going to make you mine all night long."

She groaned and pressed her lips to mine.

Her robe was on the floor by the time we got to the bedroom. I threw her onto the bed and quickly undressed myself. She wrapped her legs around my waist as the tip of my cock slid along her wet folds.

"I love how wet you are for me Bella."

"Always for you, Edward."

I plunged into her and we both moaned. I was home and nothing else mattered.


	32. Author's Note

Forbidden Want – Author's Note

**Um – WOW! Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. I am glad that my writings have restored faith in the Edward/Bella pairing for some and that the lemons are appreciated.**

**This is honestly my most favorite story that I have written. When you are in high school who doesn't want the sexy, hot new male teacher? I have to tell you that this story was mainly written because I seem to have that obsession with the man you just have to have but can't. I love how Bella did everything she could to win him over and I am also glad that Edward caved and finally went with his feelings. **

**There were so many ways that I could have taken this story and after fixing areas and making it the way I wanted it – is there anything you would want me to change if you could have your say in it?**

**I honestly try as hard as I can to throw in curve balls but I feel as if my ideas are getting tiresome. I am currently working on two new stories and they are completely different in the way Edward and Bella view one another. One is based off of a song – the entire idea came from this song and it is coming out amazing.**

**I love, love, love that you review and enjoy reading my stories. You are the reason that I do what I do – on the side anyway. I will never leave my special education position. I love my students too much **


End file.
